JuGaNdO cOn LoS sEnTiMiEnToS
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: La deben conocer ya no?... diez mil veces pinchada esta historia!... HG y HrR... Pero pasan varias cosas antes de que puedan estar realmente juntos!
1. Chapter 1

**_Jugando con los Sentimientos _**

Capitulo 1... EL REENCUENTRO

Harry se despertó emocionado por el futuro reencuentro con sus amigos, era el día en que tenía que asistir al callejón Diagon para comprar los elementos necesarios y así comenzar el sexto año en Hogwarts.

Al levantarse se fijó la hora, eran las ocho de la mañana. Al segundo siguiente escuchó un sonido sordo seguido por cacerolas y cubiertos caídos. No reaccionó al instante, pero luego se asomó y se dio cuenta de quienes se trataban. Se apresuró a entrar en la sala de estar y allí se encontró con seis figuras sonrientes. Se paró justo en frente de ellos, y pudo ver a la señora Weasley, junto a los gemelos, Fred y George, Ron, Ginny y Hermione Granger. Al instante una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su cara, a lo que todos respondieron con un "HOLA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY" al unísono.

-Hola Harry- Repitió la señora Weasley- Prepara tus cosas, estamos algo atrasados debemos estar en el callejón en media hora para encontrarnos con Arthur.

-Hola- Respondió Harry mirando a todos- Si, enseguida vuelvo, pero y mis tíos, ¿qué pasará con ellos?

-No te preocupes yo me encargo, Ron, Ginny, Hermione- Dijo mirando a Harry y luego a sus amigos- acompáñenlo. Fred, George, vengan aquí.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo que se comunicaba con todas las habitaciones restantes. La habitación de sus tíos, la de Duddley, un baño, y su pieza.

-Pasen- Les ofreció Harry a sus amigos- en un instante termino.

-¿Como estuvieron las vacaciones Harry?- Pregunto Ron mirando las extrañas cosas que Harry guardaba en su cuarto.

-Mmm... Normal, siempre aquí. Ustedes?- Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione y Ginny.

-Bueno, yo nada interesante en realidad- se apresuró a decir Hermione, pero estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Y ustedes?- Dijo mirando a los hermanos Weasley.

-Nosotros siempre ayudando a la Orden, seguimos en la vieja casa de Siri...- Pero Ron fue interrumpido.

-Si, pero luce mucho más linda, logramos pintarla, y adentro ya no hay tanta humedad- Se apresuró Ginny a interrumpir a su hermano.

-Bueno, al menos hicieron algo para cooperar, yo me siento como un inútil aquí encerrado- Mencionó Harry metiendo la última prenda en su baúl.

-Hey!, no es tu culpa, además no hay nada más que hacer allí- indicó Hermione, ayudándolo, metiendo a Hedwin en su jaula.

Cortando la conversación, se escuchaban los gritos de la señora Weasley; "¡¡Apresúrense chicos, ya es la hora, Arthur debe estar esperándonos!!". Acto seguido los cuatro amigos se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron hacia la escalera, con las cosas de Harry en sus manos.

-Vamos, Vamos, deprisa- indicó la señora Weasley señalando a la chimenea.

-Después de ti Ron- dijo Hermione

Luego de unos diez minutos todos se encontraban en el callejón Diagon. Hacia mucho tiempo que Harry no iba por allí. Casi se había olvidado lo hermoso que era.

-Vamos, síganme, por aquí- Se adelanto la señora Weasley.

A pocos metros se encontraba el señor Weasley, se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal, pero lucía muy jovial.

-Hola cariño, hola chicos- dijo el señor Weasley pasando la mirada desde su esposa hasta sus hijos y luego a Harry y Hermione.

-Hola- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, ya podemos ir a la estación. Ya compré todo lo necesario. Debemos apresurarnos, en veinte minutos sale el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Holiiiii!!

Buenoo... aviso

este fue el primer fic que

escribi asi que sorry si no

es lo que esperaban...

Las ideas son de mi primaa!!

jajaja el fic, de las dos P

Beso!!

DiaBliTa


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2... Frederik Malfoy

Ya en la plataforma 9 ¾, Harry y sus amigos subieron al expreso lo antes posible, con esperanza de encontrar algún compartimiento vacío. Era increíble la cantidad de alumnos que ese año se dirigían a Hogwarts.

Al entrar en él, se cruzaron con un compartimiento casi vacío, en él estaban Neville, Luna, Seumas y Dean. Los invitaron a entrar pero no cabían todos allí.

En el siguiente vieron a Draco Malfoy junto con su pandilla, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansi Parkinson. Pero había alguien nuevo allí, a decir verdad, Harry nunca lo había visto, era un niño con una expresión de odio en la cara. Era rubio, de cara pálida y unos ojos color azul.

Malfoy se levanto de un tirón y se refirió con la mirada penetrante a Hermione, de ella paso a Ron, ya cambiando la cara por una de lástima, luego en Ginny, y se detuvo un segundo, cambió la cara rápidamente, ahora era más dulce, Harry se sorprendió, y cuando Malfoy notó que este lo miraba, dirigió la mirada a Harry solo que era una cara de profundo odio.

-Que miras Potter?- Le pregunto Malfoy- Es que has perdido algo?- Todos detrás de Malfoy rieron.

-No, solo pasábamos a ver que tan idiota estas este año- Se adelantó Ron.

Malfoy borró la sonrisa burlona de su rostro y le hizo una seña de desprecio.

-Miren todos, quien es, el torpe de Weasley- Dijo Malfoy con una mirada de resentimiento.

-Cállate Malfoy- Ordenó Ginny.

-Hey! Harry, veo que le echado un ojo a mi hermano- Dijo Malfoy sin responderle la mirada a Ginny y observando que Harry miraba a su hermano más pequeño- Se llama Frederik, y este será su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Cuídate Potter, ahora somos dos- Dijo Frederik.

-Le he hablado mucho de ti, Potter, y ya sabe como tratarte, así que tenle mucho respeto por que te las veras con migo- Dijo Draco amenazando a Harry con la mirada.

-Draco, si no lograste intimidarme durante cinco años seguidos, que te hace pensar que este año podrás?- Dijo Harry con suma tranquilidad.

Y cerrándole la boca a Draco siguió buscando junto con sus amigos un compartimiento.

-Eh Harry, aquí le señalo Hermione.

Luego de sentarse, Ginny se dirigió a sus amigos.

-Es raro, nunca mencionó un hermano.

-Es posible, pero poco me interesa- Admitió Harry dedicándole a Ginny una dulce sonrisa- Intento comprender por que no ha sido tan molesto hoy.

-Tiene razón, se abstuvo bastante- Mencionó Ginny.

-Tal vez contigo- La corrigió Ron- Es más, creo que te miró con ternura- Dijo poco convencido- Como que se meta contigo...

-Emm... Ron, me parece que exageras- Dijo Hermione acariciando a su gato.

-No exagero- Contesto él.

-Huy!... Es ahora cuando empiezan a pelear- Dijo Harry

-Si, creo que será mejor irnos- respondió Ginny dedicando a Harry una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que Harry se ruborizó.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3... Palabras interrumpidas

Al llegar a Hogwarts, todos se acomodaron en sus dormitorios, para luego bajar al banquete de bienvenida dedicado a nuevos alumnos y a todos los estudiantes anteriores a ese año.

Harry se sentó al lado de su amigo, Ron, y al lado de Ginny. Esta estaba a su vez enfrentada a Hermione que a su lado tenia a Neville y a Seumas.

Al instante el sombrero seleccionador comenzó a cantar una de sus aburridas canciones, seguida de la ceremonia. Como era de esperarse, Frederik Malfoy fue colocado en la casa de Slytherin.

Luego de la ceremonia, que Harry encontró mucho más aburrida que otros años, las mesas se llenaron de variados y exquisitos alimentos. A Ron le brillaban los ojos.

-Ron compórtate- Le rogó Ginny.

-Mmm... un m digus lo que tengu... mmm que hacer- Logró decir Ron con la boca llena.

-Que han hecho en vacaciones?- Pregunto Neville un tanto interesado por Harry.

-Nada, y tu?- Le respondió este

-Nada, mi abuela y yo nos fuimos a España a visitar a unos parientes- Y que hay de ti Hermione?.

-He??-Pregunto la niña desconcertada- Yo, em, nada, por que lo preguntas?... Alguien te ha dicho algo?- Dijo algo alterada la chica. Se acerco a Neville y lo miró con una cara intimidante.

-Mmmm... No que yo sepa, que tenían que decirme?- Pregunto Neville desconcertado.

-Creo que esta ocultando algo- Sospechó Ron dispuesto a tomar otra pata de pollo.

-No... ¿para que hacerlo?

-Vamos Hermy no puedes con nosotros- Dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo.

-Mmm... supongo que no dejaran de fastidiarme... No tengo nada que esconder.

-Entonces dilo y ya- Dijo Ginny interesada bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Es que me fui a Bulgaria a visitar a Víctor, la pase muy bien- Dijo ruborizando pero con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

-Pero?- Preguntó Ron- Por que no le dices que venga él a visitarte?

-El no puede esta ocupado

-Pero?- insistió Harry.

-Pero... Mis padres se enteraron del tipo de relación que tenia con él y me prohibieron volver a ir...- Dijo un poco apenada.

-Menos mal, al fin se dieron cuenta, no es para ti, es demasiado grande, y... presumido- Inquirió Ron.

-Eh! No le trates así de acuerdo, yo lo aprecio mucho- Dijo Hermy defendiéndose.

-Bueno, muy interesante la charla chicos pero esta parte ya la conozco- Dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa disponiéndose a ir hacia su dormitorio.

-Si yo también- Dijo Harry levantándose también de la mesa, seguido de Neville y Seumas que iban detrás.

-Bien, déjennos solos, total...-Dijo Ron, pero al dirigirle la mirada a Hermione se ruborizo y empezó a desviar la mirada.

-Será mejor que vallamos nosotros también, yo ya no tengo hambre- Dijo Hermy.

-Ok...-Y se fueron.

Ginny y Harry fueron juntos, más atrás se encontraban Neville y Seumas, y en el fondo estaban Hermione y Ron, caminando (más bien trotando intentando alcanzar a Neville y Seumas) y sin hablar.

Seumas, Neville, Ron, Harry y Hermione se fueron a sus dormitorios dejando a Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry ya se había cambiado, pero de repente se sintió descansado, y decidió bajar a la sala común para ver si a alguien le pasaba lo mismo.

En efectivo, allí se encontraba Ginny, más radiante que nunca, tan linda como Harry siempre la había visto, y, si se podía, más linda todavía "que estoy pensando?... Es la pequeña Ginny" "Ron me mataría si supiera lo que pienso" pensó tragando saliva.

-Hola, veo que mañana seremos dos lo que no podremos levantarnos- Dijo Harry con una Sonrisa sincera.

-Ah! Harry, me asustaste... si creo que si.

-Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Harry muy dulcemente.

-No, nada.

-Puedes contar conmigo, somos amigos no?- Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo, inclinándose hasta tocar el hombro de Ginny con su hombro.

-Si, creo que si.

Ahí estaba él, tan cerca, siempre había sido tan compresivo con ella, siempre tan amigo y dulce, pero sobre todo eso, tan lindo. Ya no era el flacucho Harry Potter, tenia un cuerpo totalmente atlético. No lo podía evitar, le gustaba demasiado estar tan cerca, con tanto contacto.

Las miradas se mantenían fijas y se expresaban un inmenso cariño mutuamente.

-Puedes contarme si quieres- Dijo Harry rompiendo el Hielo.

-No se, solo llevo un día aquí y ya me siento muy confundida con todo, mis sentimientos no son los mismos, mi forma de ser, incluso, no es la misma... No lo se, son muchas cosas.

Harry la miró con ternura, pero ella apartó la mirada hacia la chimenea. Harry se dio cuenta, en seguida, que empezaron a caer un par de lágrimas de sus tiernos ojos marrones. Harry posó su mano delicadamente en el mentón de su amiga y giró suavemente su cara para que su vista se dirigiera hacia él. Con la otra mano le secó suave y delicadamente las lágrimas de sus pómulos. Ginny lo miró durante un minuto que pareció eterno. Unos segundos después se fundió en el pecho de su amigo, dándole un tierno y cálido abrazo. Pero esto no logró que Ginny dejara de llorar, aumento las lágrimas, pero ya no eran las mismas lágrimas, ahora eran lágrimas compartidas.

Luego de los minutos más bellos de la vida de Harry, este aparto a Ginny de su pecho y sintió una gran necesidad de besarla, y contarle todo lo que sentía.

-Harry, yo... –Comenzó a hablar Ginny- yo tengo algo que decir... algo que decirte...- Dijo entrecortadamente y juntando algo de coraje- Yo...- Pero Harry no le dejó terminar, ya que posó su dedo índice sobre sus hermosos labios.

-Shh!!... No hay nada que decir- Harry se acerco tanto a Ginny que se rozaban sus labios. A menos de un centímetro de la felicidad máxima para ambos, algo los interrumpió.

-Que hacen...?- Preguntó Ron bostezando- Que hacen que no están durmiendo?- Prosiguió.

-Amm... Nada- Dijo Harry apartándose de Ginny- No podíamos dormir, y... solo hablamos- Y le dirigió una mirada traviesa y graciosa a Ginny esta casi ríe, pero en vez de eso resopló culpando a su hermano de lo que acababa de interrumpir. Ambos estaban colorados, tanto como el cabello de Ginny o de Ron.

-Bueno será mejor que vallas a dormir Ginny- prosiguió su hermano- si no, no empezaras muy bien el quinto año.

Ginny se levanto resoplando, se dirigió a la escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas, pero antes de subirla, se paró en seco, miró a Harry y le guiño el ojo, lo que produjo un acaloramiento en Harry.

-De que hablaban- Preguntó Ron muy interesado.

-Ah! Ya olvídalo Ron... vamos a dormir- Dijo Harry evadiendo la pregunta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4... El sueño compartido

Harry se encontraba enfrente del lago, posado sobre un ancho árbol, pensando... El viento soplaba al costado de su cara, como susurrándole palabras relajantes al oído... Pero por alguna razón el no se encontraba relajado, estaba muy preocupado por los extraños sentimientos que tenia. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritar lo que tenia guardado, tenia ganas de que todos supieran lo que sentía por esa persona que había robado su corazón desde el primer momento que se presentó ante el. De pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba. Pero, ¿por que justo en ese momento? El no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, sentía que si le hablaban no podría modular una sola palabra.

De pronto alguien se sentó al lado de el ¿Quién sería?, no tenia ganas de hablar pero si de estar acompañado. Se disponía a girar la cabeza para ver quien la acompañaba, pero de repente...

-HARRY!!!, HARRY!!!- Gritaron- DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!!!!

-Que?, Que pasa?- pregunto alterado.

-Ya debemos irnos...- Lo apuro Ron.

-En un instante voy- Dijo molesto con su amigo.

Neville, Seumas, Dean, Ron y Harry bajaron al Gran Salón. Al cruzar el vestíbulo se encontraron con Hermione.

-Hola- Les dijo esta.

-Hola- respondieron al unísono

-No la vieron a Ginny?, La estoy buscando hace mucho. Se ha levantado muy temprano, supuse que estaba desayunando, pero nada- Dijo Hermy, un tanto preocupada.

-No hay drama, ya aparecerá- Dijo Ron – Vamos chicos, tengo hambre, déjenla vagar por ahí- Dijo apresurado por ir al comedor.

Todos se adelantaron a entrar, excepto Harry.

-Que pasa Harry?- se detuvo Hermione.

-No, nada, es que olvide algo en mi habitación- mintió Harry.

-Bueno, te acompaño?

-No, esta bien, ve con los demás- espetó Harry.

Harry estaba algo preocupado por Ginny, por eso decidió ir a la sala común de Gryffindor en su búsqueda.

Buscó por los pasillos, por la sala común, incluso le pidió a Parvati que se fijara en el dormitorio de chicas, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Se fijo en las mazmorras, todo lo que pudo hasta que fue visto por Snape. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ver los terrenos de Hogwarts.

No le importaría si debía saltearse las primeras clases, tenía que encontrar a Ginny. Busco cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, por el invernadero, incluso por el campo de Quidditch, pero no obtuvo resultados favorables. Hasta que se le ocurrió; "El Lago". Comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago, el viento soplaba delicadamente sobre su cara. Se dirigió al gran árbol que había enfrente al lago. Esto se asimilaba a su sueño, solo que en este caso era la otra persona. Mientras avanzaba notó la silueta de la joven Ginny. El se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra... Sabia lo que Ginny sentía, por que eso mismo había sentido en su sueño.

Luego de un instante, Ginny dio vuelta su bello rostro y miró a Harry.

-Ah! Hola – Dijo Ginny sorprendiéndose.

-Hola- Dijo suavemente Harry.

Se quedaron callados un instante.

-Sé lo que sientes Ginny- Dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

Ginny solo le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa.

-Si, claro que lo se. Yo sentí lo mismo en mi sueño- Dijo Harry explicándole.

-Tu...- Comenzó a decir Ginny- Tu también soñaste esto?- pregunto extrañada.

-Si. Fue algo raro. Y... sé que no tienes ganas de hablar, por eso ya me voy. Solo vine a ver si estabas bien. Hermione se había preocupado, y decidí buscarte.

Hubo un momento de pausa.

-Bueno, me voy- Dijo Harry dispuesto a levantarse. Pero Ginny estiró la mano y lo tomó del brazo...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5... Pacto de Amor

Harry se dio vuelta y miró a Ginny sorprendido. ¿Qué pasaba? Eso no lo había soñado...

-Harry, espera un segundo por favor- Le pidió Ginny. Harry se detuvo, todavía estaba de pie, y con la mano de Ginny en su antebrazo. Lo que más deseaba Harry era quedarse, ¿que mejor momento que ese?. Así que se sentó al lado de su amiga.

"Era increíble", pensó Harry, "¿cómo hace para ser tan dulce y tan linda?"... Estaban enfrentados, la mirada se mantuvo firme.

Ahí estaba el chico que la hacia suspirar, él, que siempre había sido tan comprensivo, "¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué me tratas tan bien?" Se pregunto la chica.

El deseo de Harry, de besar a Ginny era cada vez mayor, pero sabía que debía abstenerse, a Ron no le gustaría eso. Sabía que si estaba con Ginny como algo más que amigos, sería un problema para todos, para Ron, para Ginny, incluso para Hermione y sobre todo para él. Pero no podía evitar que le gustase.

-Harry, ¿como lo haces?- Preguntó Ginny. Harry la miró con sorpresa- ¿Como haces para comprenderme cuando ni yo misma me comprendo?¿Cómo haces para ser tan bueno con todos y ser tan cruel contigo mismo?

Harry no entendía, ¿es que eso era un cumplido? O ¿había hecho algo mal?...

-Yo te quiero...-Dijo Ginny- Yo te quiero agradecer por ser siempre tan comprensivo conmigo, tan buen amigo- Dijo Ginny con un terrible nudo en su garganta y a punto de llorar.

-Ginny, no tienes que agradecerme, yo te quiero ver feliz, y haría lo que fuese para lograrlo- Dijo Harry con una mirada tierna. Ginny sonrió- A eso es a lo que me refiero. Últimamente no sonríes muy seguido. ¿Qué ocurre?¿Sigues confundida?...

-No... ya no- Dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry.

-Ginny yo...-Comenzó Harry, pero Ginny no lo dejó continuar, puesto que se seguía acercando a Harry hasta que solo quedo muy poca distancia entre sus labios- Yo...- Continuo Harry, pero Ginny se acerco un poco más. Harry se sentía vivo, pero tenía un poco de miedo de cómo reaccionaria él. Un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca. Ginny se quedó quieta, esperando que Harry terminara de hablar, pero en vez de eso, Harry posó su mano en el rojizo cabello de Ginny y la besó. Había sido un impulso, pero "se llame como se llame, se sintió muy bien" pensó Harry.

Ginny estaba muy feliz, pero la confusión volvió. ¿Que pasaría luego de eso?¿Qué diría Ron?... "Que me importa Ron, ¿quien mejor que su mejor amigo?" Pensó.

-Harry, yo... no se que decir- Dijo Ginny temblorosa.

-No tienes que decir nada- Dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Pero ¿Qué va a pasar?- Preguntó- ¿Qué pensará Ron?

A Harry se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en menos de un segundo. Se había olvidado de Ron. Sin una respuesta clara, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Harry yo te tengo que decir algo...-Dijo Ginny- Yo... Yo te quiero Harry- Dijo cerrando los ojos, y aliviándose al terminar de decirlo.

Harry la miró muy tiernamente, el también la quería, pero no sabia como reaccionar. Pero sin pensarlo le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor y le dio otro beso, este duro mucha más que el otro.

-Yo también- Le respondió luego de besarla.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?.

-Mmm... No se, ¿que propones?- Dijo Harry disimuladamente, el ya sabía que hacer, y se moría de ganas de decírselo- Quieres que seamos...?

-Oh!, no, no se, lo que creas mejor tu- Le respondió tímidamente y ruborizándose.

-Si, yo creo que si...

-Pero ¿y mi hermano?... ¿Qué pensara Ron?- Preguntó algo preocupada.

-Lo más seguro es que si se enterara se enojaría... Pero ¿que hacemos nosotros?- Le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa- Podría no enterarse... No, no podemos hacerle eso a Ron, es mi mejor amigo y... y tu hermano- Dijo retractándose en lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero Harry, no hay otra forma, si se entera, no nos dejaría juntarnos... Hagamos un pacto- Propuso Ginny un poco divertida- Nosotros seríamos los únicos en saber el tipo de relación que tenemos, ni siquiera se tendría que enterar Hermione, en especial Hermione.

-Suena divertido, pero no se, sería duro para el enterarse de esto- Dijo preocupado por la relación.

-Por favor Harry!!, el no haría nada que te lastime, no se puede enojar contigo- Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Mmm...- Pensó unos instantes- ¿Sabias que eres muy persuasiva?- Dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla con su mano.

-Si, siempre me lo han dicho- Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y riendo.

Y sellaron el pacto de amor con un beso apasionado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6... Por poco y...

Harry y Ginny volvieron al vestíbulo tomados de la mano y hablando muy abiertamente. Pero Ginny se detuvo de pronto soltándole la mano a Harry. Este la miro sorprendido y luego miro hacia delante. Allí se encontraban Hermione y Ron hablando. Se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-Hola Ginny, ¿dónde te habías metido?- Le pregunto Hermy.

-Emm... estaba por ahí- dijo sonrojándose.

-Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos Harry, ahora nos toca a Snape.

-Esta bien, luego nos vemos Ginny- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El día había pasado muy rápido, y Harry, específicamente, había estado todo el dia en las nubes, pensando en Ginny.

Llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, y tiro su mochila en una mesa, la abrió y saco un par de pergaminos y un libro de "Pociones para utilizar en combate" que Snape les había pedido para realizar su redacción. Luego entraron Hermione, Ron y Ginny riendo.

-Que haces Harry?- Le pregunto su amigo.

-La tarea de Pociones.

-Pero es para la semana que viene?- se extraño Ron.

-No importa, no tengo nada que hacer, cuanto antes la haga mejor- Dijo escribiendo unos apuntes en el pergamino.

-Huy! Será que nuestro rebelde amigo se familiarizo con el estudio?- Pregunto Hermione burlándose.

-No, claro que no, es solo que no tengo nada que hacer. Es la última que me queda pendiente. La de adivinación la hice en la biblioteca- Dijo dejando de escribir y posando su pluma en el tintero.

Harry miro a Ginny con una tierna mirada. Esta le respondió mandándole un beso en el aire para que ni Ron ni Hermy se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla a dormir- Dijo Ginny

-Si, yo igual, ya tengo sueño- Dijo Harry simulando un bostezo, en realidad no lo tenia, solo quería dejarles un poco de intimidad a sus amigos.

Harry y Ginny subieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Al llegar Harry se cambió y se acostó, comenzó a pensar en Ginny. Pero no pudo dormirse, así que se quedo dando vueltas en la cama.

Mientras tanto en la sala común, Hermione se sentó en la misma mesa en que Harry se había sentado antes, y comenzó a hacer sus deberes. Ron, se sentó a su lado.

-Lo odio- murmuró Ron.

-A quien?- Pregunto Hermy sin apartar la cara de su libro.

-A Snape, es el primer día de clases y ya nos da deberes.

-Debes acostumbrarte Ron, el último año no será muy fácil- Le advirtió su amiga.

-Si...Hey! ¿me pasas tus apuntes?- Le pidió Ron.

-Jaja, no... debes hacerlos tu...

-Es que Adivinación es muy difícil, no entiendo estos astros.

-Mira es sencillo- Dijo acercándose a su amigo, y mostrándole unos mapas en su libro- Como la Luna de Saturno esta en el signo de Escorpio, todo aquel que lleve una vida normal, tendrá un cambio repentino- Le explicó naturalmente su amiga.

-Como haces para darte cuenta?- Pregunto molesto.

-Ron... Lo dice en el libro...- Le dijo señalándole el párrafo- Debes prestar más atención.

Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro. El cerebro de Ron se detuvo un momento mirando a Hermione "Es realmente linda" pensó. "¡¡¿¿Pero que digo??!!".

Mientras tanto Harry ya se había cansado de dar vueltas, por eso se levanto se colocó sus zapatillas y una bata, iba a bajar, cuando vio como estaban Hermione y Ron, así que decidió no interrumpir. Pero la curiosidad lo mataba, así que se quedó parado al lado de la puerta que iba hacia los dormitorios, y sin hacer ruido.

Ron se empezó a ruborizar, pero sin darse cuenta cada vez se acercaba mas a Hermione. Ella no sabia que hacer, es verdad, le gustaba, pero no quería arruinar lo que tenia con Víctor Krum. Sin embargo ella también se acercaba a Ron, sintió que hacia calor allí, y seguramente estaba toda roja por la vergüenza.

"Mmm... ¿Como terminara esto?" Se pregunto Harry que veía todo desde las escaleras. Al ver que sus amigos estaban casi por besarse dijo "AJA, LO SABIA!!!!", lo estaba pensando, pero esas palabras se deslizaron de su boca, y se escucharon fuerte y claramente. Los amigos se dieron vuelta rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry. Por un segundo Harry se quedó paralizado, pero se escondió a tiempo para no ser visto por sus amigos.

-Harry??...-Pregunto Ron tímidamente.

-Ron, será mejor que me valla, ya tengo sueño- Mintió Hermione, por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar.

-Claro, yo también. Gracias por ayudarme- Se apresuro Ron.

-Claro, cuando quieras- Le dijo Hermione- Adiós- Le dijo y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-A...Adiós- Dijo Ron estupefacto y tocándose la mejilla besada.

Ron guardo todo en su mochila, y al subir al cuarto se encontró con que su amigo Harry estaba en su cama.

-Arruinaste la química Harry- Dijo Ron mientras se vestía.

-Lo siento, yo no quería...- Se disculpo Harry. Su amigo lo había descubierto.

-Ah!... ya... da igual- Dijo Ron acostándose- Nunca va a pasar nada, ella no quiere saber nada conmigo- Dijo un tanto apenado.

-Solo dale tiempo, todavía esta alterada por su inconveniente con Krum- Le dijo Harry muy comprensivo.

-Si, bueno... Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches- Dijo Harry. Luego de unos segundos se escucharon los ronquidos de Ron. Pero Harry seguía sin poder dormir y seguía pensando en Ginny, no podía creer que ella lo amase. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. El amaba a alguien y esa persona le devolvía el amor, era un amor correspondido. Además sus amigos casi se besaban si no hubiese sido por su estúpida bocota. Y se durmió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7... Confesiones

Luego de casi cuatro meces de empezar las clases, Harry estaba perfectamente bien con su novia, con quien no hablaba mucho por los deberes, por Ron y por todo el tiempo que les llevaba disimular su relación, pero igualmente la seguía amando tanto como antes y cada dia la amaba mas. A menos de dos semanas de las vacaciones de invierno y a principios de diciembre todos se sentían un poco alterados, sobre todo los alumnos de quinto ya que era el año de las MHB, así que a Harry se le redució más todavía el tiempo para ver a su novia, pero casi siempre encontraban momentos para hablar en "su" lugar... El lago... más exactamente en el árbol que había delante de él.

El sábado por la mañana se fue junto con Hermione a la biblioteca, era extraño, el nunca iba, estaba sospechando que aquella pequeña novia que tenía él hace más de tres meces, lo había hecho un estudioso, ya era todo un Hermione en versión masculina.

-Hermione- Comenzó la charla Harry sacando los útiles de su mochila.

-Si Harry?.

-Emm... que pasa entre tu y Ron?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Que???- Pregunto Hermione cerrando el libro brutalmente y con enfado.

-Nada, olvídalo- Dijo Harry asustado por la forma en que reacciono su amiga.

-No, no lo puedo olvidar. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Le pregunto mas serena.

-Es que yo los ví a punto de besarse, pero no me interpretes mal... Me agradaría mucho verlos por fin juntos- Le dijo esperanzado..

-Harry estas exagerando. Mira, te explicare algo...- Empezó a decirle a Harry con un tono de voz como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño que uno mas uno son dos- El y yo nunca nos besamos y no pensamos en hacerlo. Además yo estoy con Krum, ¿lo olvidas?- Le pregunto con cara de ingenuidad.

-No lo olvido, pero a el ni lo ves, y yo creo que por ahí les harías un favor a los dos estando con él.

-Mira, si todas las relaciones dependieran del tiempo que duran o que se ven los protagonistas de esas relaciones, no existiría el termino noviazgo. Estas se basan en el amor sincero que se tienen los protagonistas... ¿no?, ¿acaso no te pasa eso con Ginny?- Le pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido de curiosidad.

-Si, pero con ella nos cruzamos casi siempre en los pasillos, y nos juntamos a comer... Hey!!!- Se alteró al ver el error que había cometido.

-Si, lo sé...-Dijo Hermione sonriendo ante el rostro de horror de Harry.

-Pero como?... como es que...?

-Me di cuenta y le pregunte a Ginny hasta que no pudo mas y me lo dijo... Me contó también que era "un pacto de amor" por eso no le dije nada a Ron.

-Pero, Pero, Pero...

-Ten más cuidado, Ron es medio despistado, pero como que sigas así, no tardara en descubrirlos. Algunos del colegio lo saben. Malfoy y su hermano también lo saben- Le advirtió Hermione con cara apenada.

Hablaron un rato más hasta que fueron las once de la noche, y terminados los deberes, decidieron que se merecían un placido descanso.

Harry se fue a dormir, pero Hermione se cruzo con Ron que le pidió de hablar. Así que fueron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Hermione, yo tenia que hablarte por que no me aguanto más algo y debo decírtelo...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8... Doloroso es el rechazo

-Si Ron, ¿Que pasa?- Dijo ingenuamente.

-Es que siento algo desde hace mucho tiempo por una chica, y no se que hacer, me siento débil ante ella como para decírselo. Es que Yo la... Yo la... Me parece que... Yo creo que la... Que la amo- Dijo él un tanto nervioso- Y no se si decírselo, por que no se como reaccionaria, y ya que tu eres una chica quizás sabes como puede llegar a reaccionar si se lo digo...

-Quieres mi consejo- Resumió ella.

-Si, pues no se, me parece que le gusta otro, pero no pierdo esperanza.

-Bueno, lo que yo te aconsejo es que se lo digas... Que puedes perder?... Lo máximo que te puede decir es NO... pero dudo que lo haga, tiene que ser muy tonta, eres especial Ron- dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha- Pero...-Prosiguió- Si le agradas, ganarías un montón más de lo que podrías perder al ser rechazado.

-Bueno, entonces...

-Sabes Ron tengo sueño, por que no vamos volviendo- Le pregunto Hermione mirando su reloj.

-Si... Hermione yo... Yo tengo que decirte... que la chica de la cual hablo...-Dijo no muy convencido de si lo decía o no- eres tu...- Le dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Oh!...- Dijo Hermy extrañada. Ella también lo quería y mucho por cierto, pero no podía hacerle algo así a Víctor, él a pesar de la distancia la seguía queriendo- Mira Ron, yo...-Y empezó a titubear ella- Yo también te quiero... Y, te confieso, me agrada que tengamos tanta confianza el uno con el otro, pero yo... Yo estoy saliendo con Víctor, ¿recuerdas?- Le recordó ella.

-Si, claro, lo sé- Mintió Ron. El había creído que tendría una oportunidad con Hermione- Solo quería que lo supieras...

-Mira Ron, Yo...

-No, esta bien- La interrumpió- Esta todo bien, igual somos amigos ¿no?

-Por supuesto, que no te quepa ninguna duda...

-Bueno, como bien dijiste, ya es tarde... Me tengo que ir... Adiós

-Ron, Espera, déjame... RON!!!- Pero no le dio tiempo a su amiga a aclarar nada, ya se había ido, no quería hablar, estaba muy...

Al llegar al dormitorio, se cambio lo mas rápida y silenciosamente posible, para que nadie se despertara, no quería tener que dar explicaciones... Se acostó y se quedó pensando... ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de decirle lo que sentía?... Y, sobre todo, pensar que podría tener una oportunidad con ella, él solo era un patético perdedor, Malfoy tenía razón.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9... Un nuevo Malfoy

El día empezó normal, Harry despertó a horario, se levanto algo cansado y con el pelo revuelto. Se dio un baño y se cambió. Cuando estaba listo para bajar se dio cuenta que su amigo Ron, todavía no se había levantado...

-Ron?-Pregunto Harry acercándose a la cama de su amigo- Duermes?... Ya es la hora...

-Si, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que iré a la enfermería.

-De acuerdo, yo le aviso a McGonagall...

-Gracias- Y para despedirse, hizo un ademán con la mano.

Harry bajó las escaleras, y estaban Hermione y Ginny esperándolos. Harry besó a Ginny y luego saludo a Hermione.

-Y Ron?- Pregunto alarmada Hermione.

-No se siente bien, irá a la enfermería.

-Vamos?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Si- Afirmó Hermione.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco y su hermano hablaban...

-Pero como harás Draco?

-Sencillo, voy a enamorar a Ginny, con mis encantos naturales- Dijo con un aire de superioridad- Y haré, luego de un tiempo, que le corte el rostro a Potter.

-Buen plan- afirmó su hermano

-Claro que es buen plan, lo inventé yo... Y puede que hasta la pase bien, ¿sabes?... Ginny Weasley no está tan mal. Potter no es nada tonto- Afirmo Draco.

-Y cuando empezaras con el plan?

-Esta misma tarde.

Antes de que Harry se fuera a su clase de encantamientos con McGonagall, quedó con Ginny, en encontrarse con ella, a la tarde donde siempre.

Luego de ver partir a Harry y Hermione, ella se dispuso a ir a la sala común de Gryffindor a por sus cosas.

Al llegar ante el retrato de la dama gorda...

-Contraseña

-Dolor de muelas.

-Adelante  
Ginny entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Estaba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos, llena de libros en la mano, ya que en su mochila ya no entraban más. Estaba en lo suyo, cuando de repente sintió que chocaba con alguien, en efecto, así ocurrió, había chocado ni nada más ni nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, dejando caer todos los libros que llevaba en las manos.

-Malfoy!!...Fíjate por donde vas!!- Le ordeno Ginny.

-Huy!, de verdad lo siento caminaba pensando en lo mío... no me di cuenta... Yo... Déjame que te ayude- Dijo dulcemente y se agacho a recoger los libros desparramados en el suelo.

-No, esta bien- Dijo Ginny de mala gana.

-Son muchos para que los cargues sola, yo te ayudo, a donde vas?- Le pregunto sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Que te traes Malfoy??- Le pregunto ella extrañada por su actitud.

-Nada, es que soy tan cruel que no te puedo ayudar?.

-Exactamente.

-No seas así, y bien?... A donde vas?- Le pregunto el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-A... A la torre, me toca Adivinación.

-Bien allí iremos...

"Guau!!" Pensó Ginny... "Es que habrá algo de corazón en Draco??" se pregunto... "noooo, no lo creo" se convenció... "Pero parece estar cambiando, hasta es más lindo siendo bueno"...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10... Verdad al descubierto

Luego de un día realmente agotador para Harry, se cambió contento por el futuro encuentro con su novia. Se dispuso a bajar la escalera del dormitorio, cuando alguien lo llamo.

-Harry... Te has olvidado de mi ¿no?

-Ron??, No deberías estar en la enfermería??...

-No, no estaba enfermo, solo... Bah!... Luego te explico, veo que tienes que irte- Le sonrió Ron.

-Bueno, pero me cuentas ¿eh?- Dijo Sonriéndole a su amigo.

Ron se quedo mirando a la ventana, le encantaba esa vista, desde allí podía ver el lago, un poco alejado pero se notaba. De pronto, identifico a su hermana que se dirigía hacia el árbol que había en frente al lago.

Luego de cinco minutos vio a Harry yendo en la misma dirección. "Que ocurre aquí?" se pregunto Ron "Ahora solo falta Hermione". No se aguanto, decidió ir a ver que sucedía.

Mientras tanto en el árbol, se encontraba Ginny pensando, y en seguida sintió a alguien.

-Hola Harry- Dijo sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba.

-Hola amor- Respondió este sentándose al lado y dándole un tierno beso a Ginny.

-Como ha sido tu dia?

-Ah!... ni mencionarlo... Y el tuyo?

-Extraño, pero si, no tengo de que quejarme...

-Ginny, ya se acerca navidad... Te iras con tus padres??

-Oh!... No, no, lo dudo. Ellos están en casa, con Bill.

-Ah, entonces podríamos organizar algo ¿no?

-Seguro, ¿qué mejor forma de pasar la navidad que contigo?

Harry sonrió y tomo con sus dos manos la cara de Ginny, y la atrajo hacia él dándole un gran beso de agradecimiento por el cumplido. Ese beso duró todo lo que pudo, ya que...

-Harry??... ¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto Ron un tanto alarmado.

Harry soltó rápidamente a su novia y se paro para quedar a la misma altura que Ron.

-Ron Yo... No se como decir esto, pero hay una explicación.

-Mas te vale que la haya- Dijo Ron apretando sus puños de la rabia- A menos de que te hayas tropezado y hayas caído en cima de ella, tienes un gran lío...

-Ron tu hermana y yo... ella y yo... estamos saliendo... como novios- Aclaró Harry lo cual le resulto muy difícil.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!!...Pero, como?... Cuando?...

-Desde comienzo de clases, quise decírtelo, pero... Pero...

-Pero yo lo persuadí a guardar el secreto- Intervino Ginny.

-No, esto fue mi culpa, yo... yo la busque, no lo podía evitar... Ron, Yo la... Yo la amo- Dijo Harry sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podía tener. Ginny se quedó fría.

-Eres un... No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo te creí mi amigo y tu... y tu...

-Sabíamos que si te lo decíamos te pondrías así- Dijo Ginny

-Y como querías que me pusiera? ¿eh?- Le pregunto a su hermana sumamente alterado.

-Ron ¡por favor!- Dijo Harry

-¿Que?...¿¿ Es que no querías que me enterara de que estas haciendo Dios sabe que cosa con mi hermana??- Grito Ron, causando que todas las aves que se encontraban por allí se fuesen volando.

-Dios!!... Ron te juro que no...

-Basta me canse... Tu, no vuelves a hablarle nunca más- Dijo señalando a su hermana y tomándola del brazo, para llevársela.

-Ron no tengo cinco años, no me puedes...!!- Dijo Ginny gritando en vano.

-A no?... Mira esto

-RON!!!...- Gritó Harry.

-Y en cuanto a ti... No le vuelvas a tocar ni un solo mechón. Y, ni se te ocurra hablarle por que te las veras con migo Potter- Dijo Adoptando el tono de voz amenazante que utilizaba Draco.

-RON!!!!- Grito Harry en vano...

Toda la felicidad que Harry había tenido en esos días se esfumó en tan solo un instante. "¿cómo podía ser tan cerrado Ron?" Pensó...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11... Solo

Ron, se fue muy enfadado y dando zancadas, con la mano fuertemente apretada en el brazo de su hermana.

-Ron!!, Me haces daño- Dijo Ginny gritándole.

Ron no dijo nada.

-RON!!!...

Ron se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta mirando a su hermana- QUE!!!???

-Me haces daño

-Si, bueno... Que me hayan engañado me hizo daño a mi...- Dijo disgustado.

-Pero Ron, si tan solo nos escucharas...

-No... Vamos- Le dijo tomándola nuevamente del brazo y tirando de él.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo, y todos los alumnos que había allí se abrieron lugar para observar lo que pasaba.

-Ron!!- Grito Hermione desde lejos- ¡¿Qué haces?!

-AHORA NO HERMIONE!!!!!- Grito Ron furioso

Cruzo pasillos, y escaleras. El rostro de Ron ya estaba de un color morado por la ira que tenía guardada. Mientras cruzaba el último pasillo, se encontró con Malfoy.

-Eh!!... Weasley!!- Gritó mirando la escena que este presenciaba.

-Púdrete Malfoy!!... Esto no es asunto tuyo!!

-Aguarda un segundo- Lo frenó tomándolo del brazo que Ron no tenía ocupado en su hermana- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a tu hermana?!- Dijo señalando el brazo de Ginny. Esta se sorprendió.

-Esto no te incumbe, vete, por que estoy verdaderamente enojado, y si no te alejas, te vas a arrepentir!!!- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No me asustas Weasley. Suéltala, o tú te las veras conmigo!!- Le dijo amenazándolo.

Ron no aguanto más, soltó a su hermana, se acercó a Malfoy y apretó bien sus puños. Alzó el brazo, y su puño (realmente duro) se clavó en la dentadura de Draco. Este salió despedido para atrás. Ocurrido esto, Ginny soltó un grito de horror.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA RONALD WEASLEY????!!!!- Chilló su hermana acercándose al pobre Draco que se encontraba medio estupefacto en el suelo.

-¡¡¡¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!!!!- Le ordenó su hermano enfurecido.

-¡¡¡¡NO PUEDES TRATAR A TODOS ASI!!!!- Le gritó aún más alto.

Ron tomó a su hermana del brazo más fuerte que antes y tiró de el. Pero esta se puso lo más pesada y dura que pudo, se quería quedar con Draco, su hermano era un idiota, ¿como podía hacer tanto problema?.

Pero Ron era mucho más fuerte que ella y termino subiendo los seis pisos de escaleras con su hermana recostada sobre su hombro y pataleando para que este lo soltara. Pero Ginny no tuvo mucho éxito.

La depositó en el sillón de la sala de estar y le clavó una mirada de enfado y muy amenazadora.

-Ahora quiero explicaciones- Dijo tranquilizándose.

-Y ahora yo no te las quiero dar!!!- Le gritó su hermana en la cara mientras se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto.

"Perfecto" pensó irónicamente.

Se sentó en el sillón, estaba muy enojado y muy confundió. Por una parte ¿Cómo su amigo le había podido mentir de esa manera?¿Cómo, luego de seis años de mutua amistad?... Y por otra parte... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Draco?¿Quién carajo se creía que era?.

Se sentía verdaderamente solo. Hermione, no lo amaba ni le hablaba, Harry lo había traicionado brutalmente con algo que el odiaba y Harry sabía. Y su hermana lo odiaba. Se sentía solo en todo el universo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. ¿Por que todo le pasaba a él?... Se recostó en el sillón en frente a la chimenea, enojado, confundido, triste, SOLO... Y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta caer en el profundo sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12... Una dulce reconciliación

Hermione se quedó hablando hasta tarde en los terrenos de Hogwarts con Harry sobre lo que había pasado. Harry estaba verdaderamente mal, se sentía muy culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Seguramente no podría volver a estar con Ginny y eso lo apenaba mucho. El la amaba, como se lo había dicho fuerte y claramente a Ron. Y por otra parte su amigo no le volvería a hablar por como lo había traicionado. No había sido su intención es que el verdaderamente la amaba.

-Bueno Harry... Ginny sabe cuanto la amas.

-Pero no podré volver a verla ni a hablarle si no quiero problemas con Ron.

-Harry, los problemas con Ron, ya los tienes- Lo intentó consolar su amiga- Ron se dará cuenta que la amas de verdad, y tendrá que aceptarlo, es más, le gustara que seas tu y nadie más, solo tienes que darle tiempo.

-Eso espero- Dijo Harry esperanzado- Gracias Hermione, me has ayudado mucho- Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-De nada- Dijo abrazándolo ella también- Mira, si te sirve de consuelo, te fue mejor que a mi con Ron.

-Por que?... ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Es que, el me dijo que me quería mas que solo como amiga. Y... yo le dije que también, pero que yo estaba saliendo con Krum- Dijo recordando el momento- Y me saludo y se fue. Hace varios días que no hablamos- Dijo triste.

-Habla con él, lo entenderá. Es solo que se siente medio tonto cuando pasa ese tipo de cosas- Dijo Harry. Ahora le tocaba consolar él a su amiga.

-¿Tu crees?.

-Seguro- Dijo moviendo la cabeza afirmándolo.

-Muchas Gracias- Le agradeció abrazándolo de nuevo- Bueno ya es tarde, mejor ir yendo.

-Si.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraron con que Ron estaba tirado en el sillón. Harry le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se acercara a Ron y le hable. Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y señalo murmurando "esta dormido...", "no importa, ¿quién mejor que tu para despertarlo?" susurro Harry burlándose. La saludo con la mano y se fue a su dormitorio, estaba realmente agotado. Si en cuanto al colegio había sido un dia duro, en general había sido un día totalmente anormal.

Mientras tanto. Hermione decidió no despertarlo, pero si sentarse a su lado para que cuando lo hiciera pudiera hablarle sin que se le escapara.

-Estoy despierto Hermione- Dijo algo dormido.

-Ah... Eh... Ron, Yo...- Comenzó Hermy. No se había preparado todavía el discurso- Yo tengo que hablarte.

-Te escucho- Dijo sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Mira, con respecto a lo del otro día, yo estoy muy apenada. Me siento mal por no hablarte, creo que a pesar de nuestros sentimientos podemos...

-Ser amigos?- Pregunto Ron que ya se lo veía venir.

-Si... Yo también te quiero Ron, pero necesito que lo entiendas, tengo algo especial con Víctor, y esto me confundió mucho. Lo antes posible le mandaré una lechuza para que nos encontremos y así poder...

-No, no te preocupes Hermione, yo te entiendo. Y yo quiero disculparme por actuar infantilmente y dejar de hablarte- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No, no tienes que disculparte.

Ambos se miraron y se pusieron colorados. Hermione no aguanto más y lo abrazó fuertemente, echándose a llorar.

Luego se quedaron unos instantes hablando y riéndose. Antes de irse a sus respectivos dormitorios uno de ellos habló.

-Ron?- Lo llamo desde las escaleras de caracol.

-Si?- Dijo este dándose vuelta, ya que todavía estaba en el sillón pensando.

-Espero que no te moleste que te haga esta pregunta, pero... ¿Crees que podrás perdonar a Harry algún día?

-No lo se... Ahora estoy muy molesto. Lo que ahora siento no será lo mismo que sentiré mañana ni pasado. Pero... si encuentro una respuesta, serás la primera en saberlo- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13... Traición

Ginny se levantó con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar la noche anterior. No tenia ganas de asistir a clases, pero cuando vio a todas sus compañeras durmiendo, se acordó que era sábado.

Se levantó, se baño, se cambio y luego bajó a la sala común. Allí estaba Harry. Fue a saludarlo, pero estaba dormido.

-Hola Ginny.

-Oh!... Harry pensé que dormías.

-No, no dormí nada...no pude.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los chicos... Ron se había despertado, se levanto y se cambio como pudo. No sabia quien era, tampoco que dia, y mucho menos la hora. Pero sintió hambre y se fue al baño, se peino y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando vio a Harry y Ginny hablando. Estaba por correr hacia, el que días antes había sido su amigo, y pegarle. Pero algo lo detuvo, prefirió escuchar la conversación que tenían.

-Harry tenemos que hablar... No podemos seguir así...

Harry se levantó extrañado.

-¿Acaso me estas dejando Ginny?

-No, no, claro que no.

-Entonces explícate mejor por que no te entiendo- Le pidió Harry.

-Es que, mi hermano está destrozado, por ahí... No se, necesitamos un tiempo.

-¿Soy yo verdad?- Pregunto Harry.

-Que?... No, no es por ti Harry, es por Ron.

-Que con el?... Aunque ahora nos separemos el va a seguir enojado con ambos.

-Si, pero... hay chance de que se amigue contigo...

-Mira, se amigaría conmigo si le interesara. Todos estos años el apoyó mis ideas y mis sentimientos. Si de verdad es mi amigo tendría que entender esto- Dijo señalando a su novia y luego a él.

-Pero Harry, Ron es muy terco. Nunca aprobaría esto.

-Ginny- Comenzó a decirle sereno- Si me quieres dejar por algo que no te agrada de mi, o por algo que haya hecho, de verdad, créeme, te entiendo. Pero por favor, no metas a Ron en medio.

-No hay nada en contra tuyo...

-Entonces no hay problema... o ¿si?

-No...-Dijo Ginny reflexionando- Bueno, me voy, luego hablamos ¿si?

-Bueno- Dijo dándole un beso un la mejilla.

Ron no podía creerlo, por más que el le dijo que no le hablara ni la tocara, a Harry no le importo. Y su hermana trato de mejorar las cosas pero a el solo le importaba estar con Ginny.

Ron no sabia como tomarlo, si tomarlo como que no le importaba su amistad, o que realmente amaba mucho a Ginny.

Ginny bajó al Gran Salón. Casi no había nadie allí. Se sentó en cualquier lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor, total estaba vacía. "¿Qué hora seria?" Se pregunto Ginny.

No tardó mucho en desayunar. Se levantó decidida, pero no sabía a donde ir, no quería hablar con Harry, con Ron tampoco, y Hermione dormía. Dispuesta a pensar se dirigió a un lugar que nunca pensó que iría sola: "El campo de Quidditch" Era un lugar donde ni Harry ni Ron la buscarían nunca. Pero alguien la vio dirigirse allí, y la siguió.

Ginny se sentó en una de las bancas de Gryffindor. De repente sintió a alguien a su lado.

-Esta vista es mejor que la de Slytherin- Afirmó el chico rubio.

-Malfoy??- Se extraño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada. Aquí vengo a pensar, y ahora tenía ganas de pensar.

-Malfoy que te esta ocurriendo?

-A que te refieres?

-Me ayudas con los libros, me cuidas de mi hermano... Por cierto ¿cómo sigue esa mejilla?-

Dijo mirando el moretón con pena.

-Mejora, nunca había visto tan rudo a Wealey

-Da igual. Gracias por intentar ayudarme.

-¿Que...? ¿Querías que me quedara con los brazos cruzados?

-No se... podrías haberlo hecho.

-Tan cruel soy?

Ginny no respondió pero lo miro como afirmándolo.

-Si... supongo que esa mirada lo dice todo ¿no?... jeje- Dijo riendo- Intento corregir eso.

-Mejor- Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hey!... Te queda linda la sonrisa, nunca había visto eso- Dijo burlándose dulcemente.

Draco se ruborizo levemente.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme- Le dijo Ginny.

-No, Ginny, digo Weasley... No tienes un segundo?... Hay algo que decir.

-Pero... bueno, supongo que si, pero que sea rápido por favor.

-Claro. Mira, todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta que he sido muy duro con todos ustedes, es que no quiero ser así de rudo.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?- Pregunto algo confundida.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si

-En realidad deberías preguntar ¿quién me hizo cambiar de idea?- La corrigió- Bueno me hizo cambiar de idea alguien que nunca pensé. Pero ya es tarde por que me gusta.

-¿Y quien es?

-Eres tu Ginny- Le dijo con un brillo en los ojos, que Ginny encontró particularmente bello.

Ginny se esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto eso. ¿Como podía ser? Si el despreciaba a su familia.

-Draco yo... Estoy saliendo con Harry...

-Ya se, no te pido nada, solo quería que lo supieras. Igual quiero que seamos amigos, si te parece bien.

-Si, por supuesto. Mira, ahora debo irme, pero luego hablamos.

-Bueno, pero ¿cuando?

-No lo se. Luego te busco- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Esta bien- Dijo este saludándola con la mano.

Mientras Ginny se iba Draco pensaba "Ya es toda mía".

Ese día Ginny estuvo todo el día contenta, no lo podía creer, Draco tenía corazón. Pero estaba confundida. "Es lindo" Pensó. "NOOO!!!... es Draco" pero luego se dio cuenta de su error, ella no pensó en su novio y en que este era su peor enemigo, todo lo contrario, pensó que era lindo y luego que no podía ser por ser Malfoy. Ella tenia razón, ya no sentía nada más que amistad por Harry. A ella le gustaba... No, no podía ser, o ¿si?... ¿Era verdad entonces?¿Le gustaba Draco?. De repente hubo un ruido proveniente de afuera. Era una lechuza con una cartita para ella delicadamente colocada en su pata. Ginny abrió la ventana y sacó la carta. Esta decía:

_Mi querida Ginny:_

_Tengo que hablarte enseguida, sé que hablamos en la mañana pero tengo que comunicarte algo. Por favor, ven... Te necesito._

_Por favor, no me falles... Nos vemos en diez minutos en donde nos encontramos en la mañana... Bueno... Por favor, te repito, no me falles... Te necesito..._

_Por siempre tuyo Draco..._

Ginny se apresuró a abrigarse y salió como un rayo de su dormitorio.

Luego de diez minutos se encontraba ya en donde había quedado con Draco. En seguida se vieron. Los dos estaban ruborizados.

-Ginny gracias por venir.

-Parecía urgente

-Si, es que todo lo que te dije a la mañana es verdad, y pensé que al decírtelo me sentiría aliviado pero todo lo contrario, por eso tenia que verte.

-Yo también Draco. Me confundió mucho lo que me dijiste y quería ver que tan grave era lo que te pasaba conmigo.

-Gravísimo- Exagero Draco.

Ginny no se aguantó y lo beso como nunca antes había besado a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Ginny se sintió muy bien, pero luego pensó en Harry. ¿Cómo habría podido hacerle eso?. Harry todavía pensaba que eran novios y ella besando a su enemigo de siempre.

-Draco, lo siento.

-No, fue perfecto- Dijo el chico como en las nubes.

-No... me tengo que ir- Dijo Ginny dando media vuelta y dispuesta a irse. Pero Draco la tomó del brazo y beso a Ginny apasionadamente para despedirse.

-Adiós- Dijo Draco al terminar de besarla.

-Adiós.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14... Risas compartidas

Harry despertó algo agitado, miro a todos lados y sus amigos seguían dormidos. Se levanto, se peino, se cambio, y bajo las escaleras para ir a la sala común. No había nadie allí. Harry tenía mucho frío por eso decidió sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Se quedó un rato así.

-Harry?- Le habló alguien desde los dormitorios. Harry se dio vuelta y observo de quien se trataba.

-Ron?

-Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto sereno.

-Seguro, necesito aclarar unas cosas, me alegra que me dejes...

-No... Necesito hablarte yo...

-Bueno.

-Mira, esto es difícil de decir para mi, por eso, por favor no me interrumpas, ¿si?- Dijo sentándose al lado de Harry.

-Seguro

-Bueno, primero quiero que sepas que me hirió mucho que me escondieras esto... Sin embargo, creo que no hay nadie que se merezca más que tu, a mi hermana... Estuve pensando mucho en lo que paso, estaba muy enojado ¿sabes? Pero luego pensé. Harry es mi mejor amigo, creo que es el mejor para ocupar ese espacio en mi familia. Y luego escuche la charla que tuvieron ayer por la mañana con Ginny. Lo siento- se interrumpió Ron al ver la cara de Harry- Y me di cuenta de que en verdad la amas, y pensé "Que egoísta soy" si ellos se aman, ¿por que prohibirles algo tan lindo?. Que a mi no me pase no me da derecho a que le quite la posibilidad a otras personas, por eso vengo a decirte... Que me alegra que seas tu, y que no tengo ningún problema en que sigan adelante con esa relación- Dijo lo mas rápido que pudo y quedándose sin aliento- También he estado pensando en como me enoje contigo y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Harry, tu eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder una amistad así.

Harry no dijo nada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?...- Dijo esperando una respuesta. Pero Harry se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazó agradeciéndolo por entender eso.

-Y sabes que fue lo mejor de la pelea?

-No, que?- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Malfoy se comió un buen golpe, se lo merecía desde hace cinco años.

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Harry se sentía otra vez en las nubes. Y Ron ya no se sentía solo, se había arreglado con Hermione y con Harry y en cuanto Ginny se enterara seguro iban a reconciliarse.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15... Desengaño

Harry y Ron bajaron al Gran Salón juntos, y allí se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny. Todos desayunaron compartiendo risas y chismes. Todos excepto Ginny, ella estaba algo apartada, pero Harry no lo notó por que estaba realmente feliz.

Al terminar el desayuno...

-Bueno, me voy a hacer unos deberes- Dijo Ginny.

-Si, yo también- Dijo Harry mirando a Ron pícaramente, este le respondió guiñándole el ojo y levantando el dedo pulgar indicándole "perfecto".

Al pasar por el vestíbulo...

-Ginny, aguarda un segundo por favor... Tengo algo que decirte- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Harry, ahora no puedo- Le respondió evitando su mirada.

-Que te pasa Ginny?- Le preguntó tomándola del brazo. (parece que el brazo de Ginny es especial... jeje)

-Nada es que... No, ¿sabes? también tengo algo que decirte.

-Bueno, ven vamos al lago.

Una vez allí, en el lugar de "ellos"...

-Ginny, yo empezaré ¿si?...

-Pero... Esta bien

-Bueno, lo que pasa es lo siguiente... Hoy hable con Ron, y... El no tiene problema alguno con nuestra relación, ya aclaramos todas las diferencias...- Dijo emocionado por como reaccionaria su novia. Pero se decepciono al ver la cara de esta.

Ya era tarde para Ginny, ella ya lo veía como amigo... ¿Cómo pudo hacer para dejar de amarlo tan rápido?. Sin duda alguna fue Malfoy, "pero esa parte sería mejor no contársela" Pensó- ¿Y?... ¿Qué dices?

-Harry tengo que decirte algo, yo en este tiempo que peleamos con Ron, te empecé a ver como un amigo, tengo que admitir que ya no siento lo mismo por ti que cuando nos pusimos de novios- Harry no lo pudo creer... Ya no lo amaba.

-Oh!... No tenia idea de... Pero...Ginny...

-No Harry. En serio lo lamento, nunca creí que esto pasaría. Yo realmente te ame mucho. Pero ahora estoy confundida.

-¿Confundida?

-Si, veras es que conocí a alguien y...

-Oh!... ya veo... y... ¿puedo saber quien es?

-Harry eso no es importante, el problema es...

-¿Qué no es importante?- Dijo Harry algo enojado y elevando un poco su tono de voz.

-Harry el problema es otro...

-Necesito que me digas quien es Ginny!!-Le gritó Harry.

-Harry lo que importa es...

-QUIEN ES!!!!????- Pregunto Harry fuera de si.

-...El problema es que lo besé ayer...- Gritó Ginny.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???- Dijo completamente fuera de si.

-Si... pero de verdad lo siento...

-Quien es?- Comenzó otra vez a gritar Harry.

-No, Harry, no entiendes...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIÉN ES???!!!

-Draco Malfoy- Dijo Ginny llorando, esta gritó tanto que el colegio entero pudo llegar a oírla...- Harry, lo siento pero...- Dijo ya llorando tanto que parecía llover.

Harry se quedó paralizado...No podía ser, Ginny le había metido los cuernos con su "enemigo", con la persona que más podía odiar (luego de Voldemort).

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ Y LO BESASTE???!!!- Le pregunto a punto de ponerse a llorar el también.

-Harry... lo lamento. Yo no pedí que pasara, solo paso, y me confundió...

-Que ingenua eres Ginny... Te creía más lista ¿sabes?...- Dijo un poco mas tranquilo y tomando venganza.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te das cuenta cierto?... Ginny, Malfoy sabía lo nuestro, ¿no se te ocurrió por un mero momento que te estaba usando para hacerme daño?...- Le dijo aún enfadado, y elevando un poco su tono de voz.

-¿No me estarás llamando idiota verdad?... ¿Es que acaso te crees el centro del universo Harry?... ¿Por que piensas que si alguien respira es una señal de que conspiran contra ti?... Y la ingenua soy yo...

-¿Sabes que?... Me cansé de esto. Yo también te ame... Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no vales ni la mitad de lo que hice por ti... ME PELEE CON RON POR TI!!!... Y esa amistad de seis años vale más que un trucho romance contigo- Dijo colérico.

Ginny explotó en lágrimas.

-Estoy harto de esta basura. Adiós y... hasta nunca...

-Harry... Espera... ¡Por favor Harry!... HARRY!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16... Pelea de Dos

Harry se mantuvo toda la semana restante, antes de navidad, aislado de todo y todos, no tenía ganas de hablar con Ron, por que seguro tomaría a mal lo que le hizo a Ginny, tampoco con Hermione, por que lo intentaría de convencer para que la entendiera y perdonara a Ginny. Y ni se le ocurría arreglarse con Ginny, él era muy orgulloso, y sobre todo cuando pensaba y consideraba que tenía razón.

Pero decidió que ya no se iba a hacer ningún problema. Aun que no podía mentirse, la seguía amando. No tenía ganas de bajar al banquete, tendría que hablar con alguien seguro, y es lo que intentaba evitar. Pero su estomago hablaba por él. No había comido hace tres días, y pensó que ese era el momento de compensar los días anteriores. Así que se vistió, se peino, y bajó al Gran Salón.

Cuando llegó al banquete todos miraban a Harry, e incluso toda la mesa de Slytherin rió al verlo tan particularmente devastado. "Es que todos se han enterado de lo patética que es mi vida?" Se preguntó. Pero no le dio mucha importancia y decidió sentarse en la punta de la mesa y así no tener que hablar con nadie. Pero no pudo llevar a cabo su plan, ya que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Harry, podemos hablar??- Le preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres que hablemos?- Le preguntó sin quitarle la vista a su plato.

-Quiero que aclaremos lo que paso ayer.

-Ron, de verdad no quiero hablar de eso ¿sabes?- Dijo mirándolo a la cara.

-Pero necesito que me expliques algo, si no tomare lo que pasó a mal...

-Y ¿Por qué lo harías?

-Por todo le que le dijiste a Ginny.

-¿Qué te contó?

-Me contó lo que le dijiste, Harry tendrías que medir tus palabras, le has hecho mucho daño. Estaba destruida.

-¿Te contó por que peleamos?

-No, por eso vengo a que me lo digas tu.

-No, Ron, no esta vez. Será para peor.

-Tienes que decírmelo. Por que si no pensaré que fui un estúpido al estar de acuerdo con esa relación, por que tu la desechaste.

-¡¿Qué yo la deseche?!... Jaja- Rió con una risita irónica- Bueno...no se- Dijo pensando- Si, en realidad lo hice, pero tuve mis motivos.

-¿Y si los tuviste por que ocultarlos para que piensen que eres un desalmado?

-Prefiero que piensen que soy un desalmado a arruinar la vida amorosa de Ginny.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Sabes que Ron?... Olvídalo- Dijo Harry levantándose.

-Espera Harry, necesito que me lo expliques- Le pidió siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando se levantaba de la mesa.

-Luego hablamos- Dijo Harry saludándolo con la mano.

Harry quería pensar, pero donde nadie lo viera. Pensó en muchos lugares, pero decidió ir al lago, estaba seguro que Ginny ni se aparecería por allí.

**------------------- Flash Back --------------------**

Luego de dos días de la pelea con Harry, Ginny se encontraba paseando por Hogwarts, por que eso era lo que hacía, no tenía a donde ir, pero tenía ganas de caminar. De repente escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Hola Draco- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Hola... Me he enterado lo que paso con Potter... Lo lamento- Dijo compasivamente.

-Si... gracias, pero yo no lo lamento... ¿Sabes? Tengo que hablar contigo...

-Claro- Draco sabía exactamente lo que Ginny quería. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-Mira, yo terminé con él (¿yo termine con el?... TE DEJO!!!), por que ya no lo amaba más... Fue algo espontáneo, y, hasta ayer no sabía por que... pero hoy si, y lo quiero compartir contigo.

-Claro.

-Mira, yo... Es que a mi me gusta otra persona, que, espero sienta lo mismo por mi. Draco yo quiero que sepas, que fuiste tú quien me hizo cambiar de opinión en cuanto a la relación con Harry.

-Oh!... en serio?- Pregunto aparentando emoción.

-Si, y quería ver que opinabas tu.

-Yo opino esto- Dijo agarrando a Ginny del cuello y dándole un beso.

-Bueno...- Dijo cuando terminaron de besarse- Y como interpreto esto?- Draco rió.

-Como un... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Oh!... Pero... No se, no es algo rápido...

-Los sentimientos se apresuran, ¿no?.

-Si, pero...

-¿Si o no?- Dijo Draco cortante y con la mirada firme. Ginny pensó un segundo, era su única oportunidad.

-Claro- Dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente todo el colegio sabia el tipo de relación que Draco y Ginny tenían. Todos excepto Ron, por que nadie quiso que se alterara. Hasta Harry lo sabia.

**------------------ Fin del Flash Back ----------------------**

Ginny se dirigía al vestíbulo cuando.

-Ginny

-Hola Draco... Te estaba buscando... Ven conmigo, te quiero enseñar algo.

-Bueno- Respondió este tomando la mano de su novia y siguiéndola.

Harry no sabía que hacer, se sentía muy aislado de todo... Se sentía solo y una cosa del montón. Sintió que pasaba inadvertido. Que nadie notaba si estaba o no. Ginny tenía razón, los humos se le habían subido a la cabeza. ¿Era verdad que se creía el centro del mundo?. No podía entenderlo, a él nunca le había importado eso, pero el hecho de que nadie notara que estaba destruido, solo y triste, era mucho para él, eso lo apenaba. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escabulleron de sus ojos.

Pero de repente se olvido de todo aquello, puesto que volteó la cabeza y vio a su ex**-**novia y al idiota que ahora ocupaba su lugar.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá?

-Oh!... Harry no sabíamos que estabas acá...

-Señor Potter para ti Weasley...

-Como quieras- Dijo despectivamente.

-Veo que el te ha contagiado el rencor...- Dijo mirando a Draco.

-Oye!!... Tranquilízate, no te metas con él.

-Lo siento San Weasley... No sabía hería sus sentimientos- Dijo con tono burlón Harry- Es que pensé que el rudo Malfoy podía defenderse solo. Ah!...- Dijo como captando una idea- ¿Es por eso que es tu novia?...- Le preguntó Harry provocando a Malfoy.

-Acaba con esto Harry!- Le ordenó Ginny.

-Disculpa Weasley... pero me estoy dirigiendo al señor Malfoy, no estoy intercambiando conversación contigo- Dijo Mirando a Ginny con cara de dulce venganza.

-¿Sabes Potter?... No tengo nada para decirte, por que no me molesta lo que me dices- Dijo tranquilo.

-Entonces puedo seguir... Si no vas a hablar, tu solo escucha... Creo que eres basura que ni se molestaron en recoger... Eres un ser estúpido, escupido por el mismísimo diablo. No te rebajes tanto Ginny.

-Basta Harry...- Dijo Molesta.

-Ya se rebajó contigo Potter.

-Draco!!- Lo reprochó Ginny.

-No, esta bien...- Dijo Harry- ¿No era que no te afectaba lo que decía?... Creo que eres un patético niño mimado que usa su sangre como pantalla de la verdad... Serás de sangre pura, pero ¿de verdad te crees gran cosa?- Pregunto Harry riendo... A lo que Draco respondió golpeándole el estomago con uno de sus puños que se movió con la velocidad de una bala.

A Harry lo tomó completamente de sorpresa.

-DRACO!!!- Lo reprochó Ginny.

-Vamonos- Le dijo Draco tomándola del brazo... (otra vez con el brazo de Ginny????)

-No Draco, espera...- Le dijo agachándose a ayudar a Harry.

-No quiero tu lástima- Le dijo Harry.

-No es lástima, tonto, es apoyo...

-Bueno, pero no lo necesito- Se levantó. Y, sin que Draco se lo esperara, Harry le devolvió el golpe con el doble de la fuerza. Draco salió expulsado a un costado. Ginny pegó un grito de horror.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿HARRY QUE TE OCURRE????!!!!!- Le gritó Ginny.

A Draco le sangró la nariz, pero eso no lo detuvo, se paró y saco su varita lo mas rápido que pudo pero Harry ya la tenia afuera también. Harry no pensaba hacer nada con su varita, y Malfoy lo sabia, por eso...

-Expeliarmus!!!!- Gritó Draco. Harry salió disparado y se golpeo con una roca en la cabeza. Ginny Gritó aún más fuerte.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿DRACO QUE HAS HECHO???!!!!

Harry quedó recostado, inconsciente, con la cabeza sobre la roca y sangrando. Draco estaba asustado, en otro momento le hubiese encantado pensar que lo había matado, pero en ese momento estaba en estado de Shok.

-Vamos ayúdame, lo llevaremos a la enfermería- Le dijo Ginny.

-Que dices??... Déjalo ahí!!

-Draco!!... Vamos

Tomaron un brazo cada uno y lo apoyaron en sus hombros. Al llegar al vestíbulo, lleno de alumnos, todos se abrieron paso, y los murmullos eran cada vez más fuerte.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Ginny se quedó con Harry y Draco se fue a la sala común de Slytherin asustado y sin hablar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17... Odio Frecuente

Al dia siguiente Harry empeoró bastante, hacía dos días que no se despertaba. La herida en la cabeza no terminaba de sanar y Madam Pomfrey estaba asustada, nunca había tenido una situación en la que sus medicinas no sanaran con rapidez.

Ginny siempre se encontraba al lado de él por si acaso despertaba, a veces se turnaban con Hermione o con Ron. Los tres estaban muy preocupados. En cambio, Malfoy, estaba realmente asustado, si no se recuperaba, Ginny lo había visto, él tuvo la culpa. No podía y no quería imaginar que pasaría en ese caso. Durante los dos días que transcurrieron luego del duelo entre ambos, Malfoy, ni se apareció en público.

Ginny contempló el hermoso rostro de Harry y pensó, "¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de llevar a Malfoy ahí?... Todo esto fue mi culpa". Y pensado esto se echó a llorar, tomando la mano del inconsciente Harry. Este apretó delicadamente la mano de Ginny para que dejara de llorar. Ginny levantó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Harry.

-Ginny, estoy bien, puedes irte- Le dijo algo ofendido.

-Que malo eres conmigo. Estoy preocupada por ti, y lo único que me dices es que me valla.

Pero Harry no respondió, estaba otra vez inconsciente. Ginny echó a llorar nuevamente.

-Ginny, tranquila- Le dijo abriendo los ojos suavemente y sonriéndole.

-No puedo estar tranquila, no modulas una sola palabra y te desmayas.

-No te preocupes por mi, me he visto en peores que un simple corte.

-No es un simple corte, Madam Pomfrey dice que puedes estar así un mes si no comienzas a mejorarte pronto- Dijo sollozando.

-De todas formas son vacaciones

-Vacaciones que no podrás disfrutar.

-Donde esta Malfoy?

-No importa.

Mientras tanto, Ron caminaba decidido hacia donde se encontraba Harry, ahora era su turno de hacer guardia y le diría a su hermana que se fuera a dormir, por que ya había estado mucho tiempo allí. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver que ellos dos hablaban.

-Si, quiero saber... Se asusto verdad?

Ginny no dijo nada, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? No te comprendo...- Ginny lo miró extrañada- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?.

-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

-Te esta usando... Quiere llegar a mi y te usa como medio.

Ron no entendía nada.

-Harry, no empieces otra vez con eso- Le dijo Ginny molesta y soltándole la mano a Harry.

-¿Es que como no te das cuenta?

-¡¡¡HARRY DISIMULA POR UN MOMENTO SER EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO!!!- Le dijo Ginny muy alterada.

-No me creo el centro del mundo, solo me doy cuenta de las cosas antes que tu, y disculpa si no soy lo que esperabas!!- Dijo elevando su tono de voz.

-¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN TERCO... EL CAMBIO HARRY, NO ES EL MISMO CHICO ODIOSO QUE CONOCIMOS??!!- Le gritó Ginny mientras lloraba nuevamente.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ NO ES ODIOSO????!!!!... ¡¡¡¿¿¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TENGO UN CORTE MAS LARGO MI VARITA POR CULPA DEL BUEN CHICO QUE CREES QUE ES???!!!- Dijo Harry gritando todo lo que pudo.

Ginny se puso a llorar más aún, Harry le había recordado que eso había sido su culpa.

-¡¡ME CANSE DE TI!!... ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME DIGAS QUE SOY UNA INGENUA, UNA IDIOTA, Y, POR SOBRE TODO, QUE LO INSULTES A EL!! - Le dijo gritando.

-¡¡¿¿PUES SABES QUE??!!... ¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN ME CANSE DE TI!!... ¡¡¡¡ESTOY PASADO DE TI!!!!... ¡¡¡¡Y NO PUEDO VERTE TRATÁNDOME DE LOCO CUANDO LO QUE TENGO EN MI CABEZA ES CULPA TUYA!!!!- Dijo Harry fuera de si y señalando su cabeza.

Dicho esto Ginny se fue con las manos en la cara llorando descontroladamente.

Ron se quedó pasmado, no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Su hermana ni siquiera lo había notado de lo mal que estaba.

Ron entró furioso a la enfermería y con cara amenazante. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!... ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE FUE ESO?...

-RONALD WEASLEY!!!... ¡¡NO!!- Dijo Harry burlándose, pero furioso de que lo cuestionara. Ron abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero se detuvo al ver que a Harry le había agarrado algo así como un ataque. Harry se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos apretándose la herida todo lo posible. Le dolía mucho, le ardía como si se hubiera prendido fuego.

-Harry!!... ¡¿Qué tienes?!- Pregunto Ron muy preocupado. Harry no respondió, pero se quitó las manos de la herida y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sangrar nuevamente.

-Ron!!!... Llama a Madam Pomfrey... Rápido, por favor!!!- Le gritó Harry y luego se desmayó.

Ron se quedó paralizado unos instantes, pero luego reaccionó y fue en busca de Madam Pomfrey. Al instante volvió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Oh Santo Dios!!!... ¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto Pomfrey preocupadísima.

-No se, discutió con mi hermana, luego le pregunte que había pasado y le agarró un ataque, se apretó fuertemente la herida, luego cuando se quito las manos estaban llenas de sangre- Dijo Ron tragando saliva por lo que pudiera suceder.

-¡¿Es que no saben que no se lo puede angustiar así?!... Esta muy delicado... Quiero que tu y su amiga Granger, lo cuiden, nadie más entra a esta sala, ¿de acuerdo?...- Le dijo con una mirada firme y llenando un paño con una sustancia verde y colocándosela a Harry en la herida.

-De acuerdo- Asintió Ron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, con esto, la herida desaparecerá, me la acaba de dar Sprout. Si se despierta quiero que le digas que no habrá cicatriz pero si un poco de dolor, si se agrava demasiado vuelve a llamarme. En cualquier instante se despertara. Y recuerda, nada de angustias.

-Claro.

Ron se sentó al lado de Harry donde antes había estado Ginny y tomó el diario "el profeta" que había en una mesita de luz, al lado de Harry. Pero no tuvo tiempo a leer ya que este despertó.

-Harry... ¿Cómo te encuentras?...

-Bien, creo que bien- Dijo tocándose la herida- ¿Qué paso con la...?

-Madam Pomfrey la hizo desaparecer pero dijo que igual sentirías dolor.

-Si... Gracias... te agradezco por quedarte conmigo...

-De nada. Pomfrey dijo también que nada de angustias.

-Pero?...- Le pregunto Harry para saber que seguía luego de ese comentario.

-Pero... necesito que me digas que paso con Ginny.

-Pero no puedo. Ron entiende que si te lo digo te perjudicaría a ti y a ella, sobre todo a ella.

-Harry, te perjudico a ti, por que a mi no?... ¿Es tan grave?

-Si...

-Bueno, si no me lo dices entonces yo te digo esto a ti... Eres un desalmado, ¿Cómo puedes tratarla así?... ¿No te escuchas cuando le hablas?... Fuiste muy duro con ella... Y exijo que le pidas disculpas.

-No, Ron nunca voy a hacer eso, tu no entiendes...

-Si, entiendo perfectamente... Entiendo que jugaste con mi hermana, y que no te basto... Por que la hiciste sentir inferior a ti...

-No la hice sentir inferior a mi, la hice sentir inferior a...

-¿A quien Harry?

-A nadie

-No se como pude dejarme llevar por ti, aprobé esa relación y tu la destruyes inmediatamente... No te entiendo, ¿es que a ti te gustaba salir con ella a escondidas?...

-Que??... Ron estas delirando, no entiendes nada...

-Entonces explícamelo... Por que estoy harto de que me excluyas de todo...- Le dijo Ron furioso.

-Ella me engaño!!...

-¿Qué?- Ron se sobresaltó.

Harry se sorprendió. "Se lo dije" pensó tragando saliva.

-Ella que?

-Si, mientras salíamos conoció a otro y lo beso, ahora es su novio.

-Pero todo esto por un beso??... Harry enojarte esta bien, pero no la trates así, es solo una pavada, debe tener una buena explicación...

-Si, muy buena por cierto... Es solo una pavada que luego de salir tres meces como novios, y luego de superar nuestro problema contigo, ella crea que Malfoy cambió solo por que la sedujo, y lo bese luego de solo un dia de no tratarla mal.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ MALFOY QUE???!!!-

-¿¿Y como crees que me cayo a mi??

-Es solo que... Ginny no sería tan ingenua de... No, no es verdad... Yo ya se que ocurre aquí... Tu no tenías ningún plan para deshacerte de ella e inventaste esto...

-Ron, ¿como puedes ser tan rebuscado, y desconfiar de mi?

-No sería la primera vez que me mientes, Ginny no es así...

-¿Sabes que?... Piensa lo que quieras... No me voy a molestar en hablarte si no me crees.

-MEJOR... POR QUE NO PIENSO ESCUCHARTE... MANIPULASTE A GINNY... Y AHORA INTENTAS HACER LO MISMO CONMIGO!!!...

Harry lo miró con enfado. Pero no le hablo.

-ADIOS HARRY... ME CANSE, LE DIRE A HERMIONE QUE VENGA ACA, NO PIENSO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO ESTAS SANDECES... ERES UN INGENUO SI PIENSAS QUE CREERE LO QUE ME DICES...

-DISCULPAME, PERO EL UNICO INGENUO QUE VEO AQUÍ ERES TU...- Dijo Harry fuera de si y dedicándole una amenazadora mirada- Ahora vete!!... Tengo que dormir...

Ron lo miró con odio. Se levanto tirando la silla al suelo y dando zancadas hacia la puerta...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18... Razones sobran

Ron salió de la enfermería enfadado con Harry. "¿Quién carajo se creía que era para tratar así a su hermana y a el?" Pensó. Pero en menos de un instante se olvido de todo aquello. Allí estaba su hermana abrazada a Malfoy, llorando. Ron se detuvo a escuchar lo que decían (CHISMOSO!!!!!).

-Ginny olvídate de él.

-No puedo- Draco la miró con enfado- Es que dijo muchas cosas ahí dentro que no podré olvidar fácilmente.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Malfoy. Luego de esto la besó.

A Ron le empezó a hervir la sangre...¿Harry tendría razón?.

-Hey! Tu!... Malfoy!!- Ginny se dio vuelta y se quedó inmovilizada. No creía lo que veía- ¿Qué crees que haces?.

-Ron yo...- Comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Apártate Ginny...- Le dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia Malfoy.

-Ron, no le hagas nada es solo que...

-GINNY!!!...FUERA!!!- Dijo al ver que se había interpuesto entre ambos. Pero Ginny no se movió. Ron levantó a Ginny y la corrió dos metros al costado, dejándola suavemente apoyada en el suelo- Esto es entre Draco y yo- Dijo apretando los puños.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Weasley?- Preguntó Draco con superioridad.

-ESTO!!!- Le respondió Ron pegándole en la cara, mas exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes. Draco se calló, pero logró levantarse a tiempo para... Ron se apresuró a pegarle un rodillazo en la cara al mismo tiempo que este se levantaba.

-¡¡¡RON!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?????!!!!!...- Le gritó Ginny.

-Le estoy dando una buena paliza de la que nunca se olvidará- Le respondió Ron acercándose a Draco. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de él, comenzó a patearlo al azar. La primera patada fue a parar al cuello de Malfoy. La segunda a su boca. Y la tercera en su entre pierna. Con esto Ginny comenzó a suplicarle, tirándole del brazo a su hermano, que terminara con eso. Ron se detuvo un momento y le ordeno a Ginny que se apartara. En ese momento Malfoy se levantó como pudo del suelo y sacó su varita.

-Expe...!!!- Comenzó a decir Malfoy.

-Expeliarmus!!!- Se apresuró Ron a interrumpir y lanzar la varita de Draco bien lejos de su alcance- No eres más que un maldito...!!!- Dijo Ron e inmediatamente...- Expeliarmus!!!- Volvió a gritar Ron, solo que esta vez apuntó al cuerpo de Draco... Este salió disparado hacia atrás hasta chocarse con la pared y quedar provisionalmente inconsciente. Ginny comenzó a pegarle débilmente a su hermano.

-No eres más que basura!!- Le gritó Ginny.

-Al final, Harry tenía razón, creo que ambos le debemos una disculpa.

-No pienso hablar con ese... ese...

-Ese que?

-Ese presumido e irritante chico.

Ginny se quedó con Malfoy para ver si se recuperaba.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19... Sin rencores_**

Ron volvió a la enfermería con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sentía realmente realizado, no podía creer que por fin había dejado todos sus miedos de lado para darle su buen merecido golpe a Malfoy. Pero por otra parte... No le había dicho nada a Ginny... ¿Como pudo cambiar a Harry por el idiota de Malfoy?. Decidió que luego de disculparse con Harry, le diría a Draco que si se acercaba a su hermana la iba a pasar peor que esa vez.

Entró a la enfermería y vio a Harry recostado, apoyando su espalda sobre una pila de almohadas, y leyendo "El profeta". Cuando Harry vio que Ron entraba y se dirigía hacia el, lo miro con cara de "Que haces tu aquí?". Dejó el profeta en su mesita y esperó a su amigo, preparado para cualquier cosa que este viniera a decirle. Se cruzo de brazos y lo miró.

-Harry¿podemos hablar?- Le pregunto su amigo tímidamente pero alegre.

-¿Y no estamos haciendo eso?- Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Harry, vengo a disculparme, no me trates mal- Le rogó.

-¿En serio?... ¿Y cuanto durara esta disculpa?...

-Harry... ¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo... ¿qué?

-Mira, lamento haberte tratado así, no me detuve a analizar los hechos, y lamento lo que paso con Ginny. Se que me equivoque, por eso quiero intentar arreglar lo que hice.

-Y ¿como harás?.

-No se¿Tienes algo en mente?... ¿Quieres o hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?

-Se me ocurren varias cosas, pero... ya te perdoné. Pero quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te hizo cambiar de idea.

-Bueno... Salí de acá enojadísimo contigo. Y al cruzar el pasillo me encontré a Ginny besando a Malfoy- Harry gruño- Y me enojé mucho más al saber que tenías razón y yo te había tratado como te trate. Por eso me acerque a Malfoy y le dí la paliza que se merecía.

-¿Otra más?...- Preguntó Harry riendo.

-Se merece más... Deberías ver como quedó.

Harry comenzó a reír por lo que acababa de ver. Ron volteó y comenzó a reír también, acababa de llegar Malfoy en una camilla con Madam Pomfrey y Ginny detrás quien les dedicó una mirada de odio.

-Si... Tendría que haberlo visto- Dijo Harry riendo acompañado por Ron.

-De verdad lo lamento, pero esa fue la única forma de compensarte que encontré...

-Y la mejor... Se lo tenía bien merecido, creo que ahora lo pensara muy bien antes de meterce con nosotros, conmigo se llevó el susto de su vida, y contigo se arruino su bello rostro- Dijo Harry pasándose la mano por la cara haciéndole burla a Draco.

-Si, creo que si.

-Me alegro que volvieras- Le dijo Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también. Quería que supieras que me pareció muy bueno lo que hiciste, de no decirme nada de lo de Ginny y Malfoy, eso significa que no le guardas rencor a Ginny y yo lo aprecio mucho, aun que eso implique ocultarme cosas.

Ron y Harry se pasaron toda la noche riendo y contándose cosas que no habían podido compartir antes. Mientras se escuchaban las quejas de Malfoy por todos los dolores. Harry y Ron, sobre todo, rieron por la bolsa de hielo que Malfoy necesito poner en su entre pierna, y a veces se quejaba de no sentirla ya que se congelaba.

Así Harry paso la noche mas bella de esos últimos días.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20... La cruel y dolorosa verdad_**

Harry, con la compañía de sus amigos, se recupero a menos de tres días de navidad. A diferencia de Malfoy que se quedó un día más.

Este, luego de lograr salir de la enfermería, junto con Ginny, comenzaron a disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Ginny iba buscando un lugar tranquilo donde estudiar y pensó en el salón donde se realizaban las clases de encantamiento. Sabia que no podía¿pero por que siempre debía hacer lo correcto?, eso nunca le había funcionado. Así que se dirigió hacia allí. No entró ya que McGonagall estaba dando clases a los de sexto. No tardó mucho en terminar, así que se sentó a esperar. Vio salir a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seumas y unos cuantos más de Slytherin. Cuando se dispuso a entrar...

-Draco, aguarda un segundo- Le pidió Pansi Parkinson.

-Claro.

-¿Me puedes explicar que te traes con Ginny Weasley?

-Mira no tengo tiempo para tu escena de celos.

-Pero dijiste que saldrías conmigo luego de terminar con tu plan.

-Si, y mi plan ya funcionó, pero deseo estirarlo un poco más ¿sabes?

-No será que de verdad te gusta... o ¿si?

-Por favor!... ¿Por quien me tomas?... Ella solo me servia como carnada, Potter ya calló pero la necesito un poco más, creí que con el golpe en la cabeza sería suficiente para Potter, pero logró recuperarse pronto y no me dio tiempo a terminar con mi plan, y, de paso disfruto de Ginny... Es una ingenua, me calló como anillo al dedo que Potter se pusiera con esa idiota.

Ginny no lo podía creer. Su mundo se desvaneció en un instante, todo por lo que había luchado hasta ese momento fue una gran mentira. Ginny dejó caer los libros que tenia en la mano. Malfoy y Parkinson salieron para ver que había pasado. Al salir Malfoy se quedó sin habla.

-Ginny yo...

-Hola amor...- Dijo Ginny con una risita- Me ayudas?

-Si, seguro- Dijo Draco algo extrañado "Es tan ingenua que seguro no escucho" pensó.

-Gracias- Le dijo Ginny tomando todos los libros. La mayoría eran parecidos a diccionarios y tenía como siete, cada uno pesaba bastante, tanto que necesito encorvarse un poco para tomarlos todos juntos.

-¿Que hacías por aquí?- Le preguntó Malfoy para comprobar lo que había pensado.

-Nada solo venía a saludarte...- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa malévola. Y en seguida dejó caer los libros sobre los pies de Malfoy- Huy!!... Lo siento, fue sin querer...- Dijo Ginny riéndose sarcásticamente al ver a Malfoy retorciendo sus pies del dolor- Déjame ayudarte- Le pidió Ginny acercándose a Malfoy como si fuese a abrazarlo. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y alzó rápidamente su rodilla dándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna inicialmente golpeada por su hermano. Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo quedándose sentado sobre sus rodillas- Ah!... Y también venía a decirte que terminamos!!!...- Y dicho esto levantó la mano y le golpeo con su puño, fuertemente cerrado, en la misma mejilla donde su hermano le había pegado días antes, abriendo, así, nuevamente la herida principal. Malfoy cayó al suelo y se quedó tendido. Pansi Parkinson no se movió por el miedo a que le pasara algo parecido.

Ginny se fue rápidamente a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar allí se sentó en el sillón, en frente de la chimenea. No aguantó más y se echó a llorar.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua de estar con Malfoy?... Y... Teniendo a Harry a su lado que la amaba realmente demasiado ¿Cómo había sido capaz de cambiarlo por tan poca cosa y no darse cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo?... Harry tenía razón. Era una ingenua, y todo lo que le había dicho a Harry, todas sus peleas habían sido por nada, por que ella dejo al chico que amo de verdad por alguien que solo la trato como un chiste... Había sido una idiota, y más idiota aun de no darse cuenta.

Harry y Ron entraron risueños y riendo.

-...Si es verdad- Dijo Ron. Este se detuvo a ver a su hermana- ¿Qué ocurre Ginny?

-Nada, estoy bien- Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Harry no le dio importancia, seguro que había peleado con el idiota de Malfoy. No le interesaba en lo mas mínimo saber por que estaba así, "seguro que se lo merecía" Pensó Harry, que luego se lamento de haberlo hecho. "Eres muy duro con ella" Se dijo a si mismo. "¿Duro?... Para nada" Pensó, ella lo había traicionado y cambiado por su enemigo y en cima le hizo creer a su hermano que había sido su culpa. En realidad había sido muy suave, por que el había guardado el secreto de que salía con Malfoy. Estaba a punto de subir a su dormitorio cuando...

-Harry, por favor!... ¿Podemos hablar?

Harry se detuvo. Miro a Ron como buscando una respuesta y este le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Seguro- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, yo te espero arriba Harry- Dijo Ron bostezando.

-Harry... Lo siento... Tenías razón con respecto a Draco, yo... Yo lamento haberte hablado como te hable... y lamento haberte dejado, en verdad lamento eso...- Dijo como suplicando compasión- Harry, yo te necesito. Sé que te sonara ridículo, pero se me complicó la existencia sin ti- A Harry eso no le sonaba ridículo, le sonaba falso- Te amo... Nunca te lo pude decir por que no estaba seguro de ello, pero si para algo sirvió todo esto, fue para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti...

-¿Si?... Que rara forma de verlo Ginny... Yo solo lo vi como una traición- Dijo Harry con rudeza.

-Harry compréndeme...

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?... Tu no me comprendiste cuando te necesitaba, y me evitaste cuando aun te amaba. ¿A caso creíste en lo que te dije antes de salir perjudicada?

-¿Cómo iba a creerlo?, estabas muy ensimismado...

-¿Yo?... Tu creíste que el era un santo.

-Harry, de verdad lamento no creerte... Lo siento, mira como estoy... Lamento no haberte creído ¿si?, por que ahora estoy devastada...

-Es que ese es justo tu problema Ginny... No lo lamentas por mi, lo lamentas por ti, por como resultaste herida en todo esto... Pues ¿sabes que? Yo también resulté herido, pero pude curarme, y no específicamente gracias a ti...

-Harry...

-No, necesito que dejes de hablar un momento de ti... No estas tu sola en el mundo ¿sabes?...

-Lo se, no me creo superior ni nada semejante...

-Bueno, entonces ahora comprendes como me sentí yo cuando tu me decías eso a mi...

-Harry no te entiendo...

-Es simple, la vida es una rueda... Tu me dijiste que me creía el centro del universo cuando no fue así...

-Si, lo se me estoy disculpando por eso, no era cierto...

-Pero lo curioso es que en ese momento lo afirmabas, me lo seguiste diciendo en la enfermería también, y ahora soy yo el que te lo dice a ti... La vida es irónica ¿no crees?- Dijo Harry como cuestionándoselo.

-Harry¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo?... Intento arreglar lo nuestro y tu solo...

-No Ginny... No hay nuestro, estas tu y luego estoy yo. Se que si Ron me escuchara diría que estoy siendo injusto contigo, pero de una extraña manera yo no lo veo así.

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo me interesa lo nuestro- Volvió a decir Ginny sollozando.

-¿Ves? Es exactamente a lo que me refiero... Para ti solo existes tu, y no es así. Debes fijarte por las necesidades de los demás no solo en tus vicios, tus caprichos o tus sentimientos.

-Harry... ¡Por favor!...

-Mira, no quiero que por que tu novio ahora te dejo a ti, vengas corriendo por que soy lo único que te queda a elegir. No me gusta ser la segunda opción de nadie ni nada.

-No es como tu dices...- Dijo Ginny ya dejando de Sollozar y comenzando a llorar.

-Si, esta vez si... Ahora tengo que irme a dormir, de verdad tengo sueño, en otro momento seguiremos con la conversación- Dijo Harry cortante y subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a el dormitorio de chicos.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21... Una Pareja para Harry_**

Harry bajó al otro día al Gran Salón y fue ahí cuando se enteró que, dentro de tres días (navidad) habría un baile, que habían organizado los alumnos del séptimo curso como despedida de su presencia en Hogwarts. Harry no tenía pareja, pensó en Hermione pero seguro estaría con Ron.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos hacia el vestíbulo cuando...

-Hola Harry

-Hola!... Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Es verdad pero ahora vengo con un discurso ya preparado- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Muero por escucharlo- Le dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa. Nunca la había visto tan linda, y compartían muchos gustos similares.

-Ven, vallamos afuera...

-Seguro- Dijo siguiéndola.

El dia estaba bastante caluroso para ser invierno. Así que decidieron sentarse en el húmedo pasto.

-Harry, se que probablemente no quieras escuchar esto, pero vengo para pedirte que comprendas a Ginny- Harry no cayó enseguida en la conversación, ya que estaba admirando sus ojos color miel. Luego de unos segundo...

-¿Qué?... No, no puedo y yo ya se lo dije ayer.

-Pero Harry, comprende que si tan solo la escucharas bien, sin interrumpirla, la perdonarías.

-Y... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Por que tu eres un buen chico, con un gran corazón.

-Luna, recuerda que por ser un buen chico y con gran corazón me paso esto.

-Si Harry pero...- De repente a Harry le gusto como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Luna- Escucha- Dijo tranquilizándolo- Ella le dio una buena paliza a Malfoy por lo que paso, y siente que se perdió gran parte de su vida contigo por estar con ese idiota.

-Pero yo se lo avise y ella solo me trató de loco.

-Y está muy apenada por eso.

-¿Luna?... Apuesto a que anoche estuviste memorizando el papelito que Ginny te dio con el discurso.

-Te dije que venía con un discurso preparado- Dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo traviesamente. "De verdad es linda" Pensó Harry.

-Luna, en serio, se que es tu amiga y que quieres ayudarla, pero de verdad, no quiero hablar de esto.

-Esta bien- Dijo ella dándose por vencida. A Harry se le iluminó la mente.

-Oye Luna!!... ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Pues había pensado en alguien pero creo que ya tiene pareja...- Dijo apenada.

-¿En quien pensaste?

-En tu amigo Seumas, pero tiene novia y, supuse, que saldría con ella en el baile.

-Oh!- Dijo Harry apenado- Bueno, si quieres, y ya que yo no tengo pareja... Podemos ir juntos.

-Claro!!- Le dijo Luna contenta. Ya tenía pareja, y era lindo. A Harry le brillaban los ojos- Hay no!!!...

-¿Qué?

-Yo vine aquí para arreglar las cosas con Ginny y ¿voy a ir al baile contigo?

-No te preocupes- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno... Bueno Harry debo irme.

-Bueno, luego hablamos.

-Seguro, Adiós- Dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo 22... Una sorpresa para Hermione_**

Hermione se levantó de la cama algo cansada, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde para consolar a su amiga, Ginny. Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que estaba muy desprolija, por eso, tomó unas prendas y fue al baño dispuesta a ducharse y arreglarse lo mejor posible en mucho tiempo, no sabía por que, solo tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Al terminar de bañarse se peinó y bajó al Gran Salón. Allí se encontró con que Harry y Ron ya estaban desayunando. Se sentó al lado de Harry, ya que Ron estaba sentado en frente. Luego de desayunar, llegaron volando las lechuzas con el correo de muchos alumnos. Hermione, para su sorpresa recibió una carta. Hace mucho que no tenía correo. Pero esta era una carta especial.

-Es de Víctor, viene de Bulgaria- Les dijo emocionada a sus amigos observando como miraban su carta.

-Que chico molesto!- Dijo Ron mirando al techo.

-Léela- Le dijo Harry para que no comenzaran a pelear.

-Bueno- Dijo Harmione abriendo la carta delicadamente sellada con cera.

**_Querida Hermione:_**

**_Hola...¿Cómo estas?... Hace mucho que no hablamos y te extraño._**

**_No se cuando llegue esta carta pero quiero que sepas que es para desearte Felices Fiestas. Y para decirte que tengo una noticia que darte. Voy a poder estar allí para deseártelas también. Por que he recibido una invitación de Dumbledor para ir a su despacho en las fiestas, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme. Y dado que es un viaje largo me permitió quedarme en el castillo durante las fiestas y presenciar el gran baile. Seguro que te vestirás tan linda como el que vivimos junto ¿no?. O, si se puede, más linda aún. _**

**_Esta carta también es para preguntarte, antes de que te comprometas con alguien, si quieres ir conmigo. Se que es algo tarde para preguntarte. Pero hace dos días me entere. Espero que esta noticia te guste. Por que a mi me hizo muy feliz (aun que confieso tengo algo de curiosidad por lo que Dumbledor tenga que decirme)._**

**_Bueno, y con esto me despido. Nos vemos pronto._**

**_Te extraña._**

**_Víctor._**

A Ron le hervía la sangre. Pero de repente se acordó de algo peor, todavía no la había invitado al baile, y seguro que ahora no querría.

-¿Y?- Dijo Harry- ¿Irás con el? O ¿Ya tienes pareja?.

-No- Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron apenada de que no la hubiese invitado- Alguien me invito, pero yo le dije que no por que estaba esperando que alguien mas me invitara- Dijo mirando a Ron con reproche.

-¿Va a venir? Otra navidad más que deberemos bancarlo- Dijo Ron rojo de los celos.

-Ron¿por qué lo tratas tan mal?

-Por que no es para ti- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y quien lo dice?

-Yo... y tus padres

-No me importa, iré con él por que ha sido muy lindo en escribirme.

-Bah!- Dijo Ron despectivamente.

-Oh no!!... Necesito un vestido. Debo irme- Dijo Hermione saliendo como un rayo del Gran Salón.

Harry y Ron no vieron a Hermione en todo el día. Según lo que les habían dicho, estuvo todo el día en su cuarto mandando diferentes lechuzas con diferentes cartas para varias personas.

Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor...

-¿Y ya tienes pareja Ron?

-Tenía- Dijo mirando al dormitorio de chicas.

-Eres muy lento Ron- Se quejo su amigo.

-¿Yo?... Disculpa, pero ¿tu ya tienes una?

-Si- Dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

-Y... ¿puedo saber quien es?... Por favor dime que no es otra vez Parvati.

-No, no lo es.

-Uff!!- Dijo Ron pasándose la mano por la frente.

-Es... otra persona

-No te hagas el interesante Harry. Eres tan patético como yo con las chicas.

-No, un poco mas, pero al menos tengo pareja- Ron Gruño.

Mientras tanto Ginny se encaminaba a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando escucho a su hermano y Harry hablar.

-¿Y entonces quien será tu pareja?

-Adivina...

-Mmm... ¿Lavender?

-No... Hey¿por que no la invitas tu?

-No gracias, no tengo ganas de bailar... Hey!, no me cambies de tema...

-Esta bien...

-¿Y?... Y la afortunada es...

-Luna Lovegod

-¿Qué?... ¿Lunática Lovegod?

-No le digas así.

-¿Y como le preguntaste?

-Ella vino a hablarme, y solo le pregunte.

-Demonios!!

-¿Que?

-Al final el patético soy solo yo.

-Jaja... Creo que si... ¿Y sabes que es lo más loco?

-No¿qué?

-Que, creo que me gusta.

Ginny lo había escuchado todo. Cambió de rumbo enseguida, ya no quería a ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, si no a la de Ravenclaw, en busca de su ex-amiga Luna.

Cruzó un pasillo y la encontró sentada, leyendo.

-Luna Lovegod!!- Le gritó desde lejos Ginny. A lo que Luna empezó a mirar a todos lados para ver quien la llamaba.

-Ah!... Hola Ginny

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Leo- Dijo Luna ingenua.

-No me refiero a eso, y tu lo sabes.

-No, no lo se.

-Te apoderaste de Harry. Irás con él. ¿Por qué me haces esto Luna?

-Ah!... Eso, si, me invito a ir al baile- Dijo dándole muy poca importancia.

-Pero, se suponía que ibas a hablarle de mi.

-Y lo hice pero se cansó de escucharme. Debes hablarle tu.

-ERES UNA TRAIDORA- Dijo Ginny tomando del cuello a Luna.

-Suéltame...Ginny... Me haces... daño- Dijo por fin logrando safarse de su amiga.

-Me lo quieres quitar.

-NO ES TUYO!!!... TU LO DESCUIDASTE!!!... YA NO TE PERTENECE COMO NOVIO!!!

-Entonces lo admites!!... Te gusta!!

-SI!!!... PERO A TI QUE TE INTERESA???

-TE CREI MI AMIGA!!!

-LO SOY!!!

-PERO LAS AMIGAS NO SE ROBAN NOVIOS...

-ES QUE NO TE LO PUEDO ROBAR SI NO TE PERTENECE!!!

-ERES UNA...- Le dijo Ginny tomándola nuevamente del cuello.

-SUELTAME!!!...

-NO LO PUEDO CREER NO LO ESPERABA DE TI!!

-SUELTAME ME HACES DAÑO!!!!...

Ginny la soltó.

-Perfecto!!!... Una amiga menos!!... Voy a tacharla en mi lista!!!

-NO PENSASTE QUE POR AHÍ EL PROBLEMA NO SOY YO???... SOLO PIÉNSALO!!!... A CUANTOS AMIGOS YA HAS TACHADO... INCLUYENDO NOVIOS????!!!!

-BASTA... ME CANSE!!!...

Dicho esto Ginny dio media vuelta y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando entró todavía se encontraban Harry y Ron hablando, pero se callaron al verla entrar.

-Pueden seguir hablando ya me voy...

-Hey!... ¿Que paso ahora?- Le preguntó Ron.

-Nada... no tiene importancia- Y subió a su cuarto.

De pronto alguien entró a la sala común de Gryffindor. Era Parvati con un mensaje para Harry.

-Ah! Harry, aquí estas... Luna esta afuera esperándote, necesita hablar contigo, es urgente.

Harry salió de la sala común de Gryffindor. Y Parvati y Ron se quedaron solos.

-Oye Parvati!...

-¿Si Ron?

-¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

-Aún no...

-Bueno, si lo deseas, podemos ir juntos.

-Claro- Dijo Parvati afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Es una cita?.

-Seguro- Volvió a afirmar esta.

Parvati subió a su dormitorio, y Ron se quedó a esperar a Harry.

Luego de dos horas Harry apareció...

-Al fin, ya me estaba durmiendo...

-Ron, tenemos que hablar... Necesito hablar con alguien...

-¿Qué no acabas de hablar con Luna?

-Si, pero necesito hablar de eso con alguien...

-Ah!... Ohhh!!!, ya entiendo- Dijo cayendo varios segundos después.

Mientras tanto Ginny se disponía a bajar, pero oyó que su hermano y Harry hablaban de ella y Luna.

-Luna no quiere ir al baile conmigo... Se peleo con Ginny por eso, y me dijo que lo lamentaba pero que no podría...

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Le dije que no importaba mientras...

-¿Mientras que Harry?- Preguntó viendo que su amigo se detenía.

-Le pregunté si quería ser mi novia...

-¿Y?

-Dijo que me quería, pero que no podía... Es que Ginny estaría mal...

Ginny se sintió terrible... Por su culpa Harry ya no tendría pareja y ni siquiera novia.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-Lamento haber escuchado su conversación- Dijo Ginny.

Harry la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Fue mi culpa, por eso iré ahora mismo a hablar con Luna.

-Ron... ¿nos dejas un minuto solos por favor?

-Seguro Harry- Ron se fue a su dormitorio.

-Harry, yo la mandé a Luna a que hablara contigo.

-Lo sé

-Y como no obtuvo el resultado que yo quería, me pelee con ella. Lamento haber arruinado tus planes. Iré a hablar con ella inmediatamente.

-Ginny- La llamó Harry antes de que se fuese. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró- Gracias por hacer esto por mi.

-No lo hago por ti- Negó con la cabeza- Lo hago por lo que significa mi relación con Luna- Le explicó.

-Claro...

Ginny salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y fue a buscar a Luna.

La vio llorando, sentada en una esquina del baño que nadie usaba por que estaba Myrtle la Llorona,.

-Luna!!- Luna levantó la vista- ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Pregunta idiota verdad?... Oye, venía a disculparme. Te trate mal, lo se, últimamente me dejo llevar mucho por mis sentimientos... ¿Te gusta verdad?... Si, lo sé, es muy lindo. Escucha, esta muy apenado por no poder llevarte al baile, y sobretodo por que no quieras salir con él. No los puedo ver así, por eso vine a disculparme... Luna nuestra amistad es muy importante para mi, y no quiero perderla por un chico que no supe apreciar. Ahora es tu turno de intentarlo con él.

-¿De verdad?

-Si... Ve a decírselo.

-Gracias Ginny, eres la mejor amiga del universo- Le dijo abrazándola.

-Lo sé- Dijo riendo- Ahora ve!!... Antes de que invite a otra!!...

Luna se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pero Ginny se quedó donde su amiga estaba antes sentada, y comenzó a llorar. Lo había perdido completamente. Ya no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23... La llegada de Krum_**

Ron se levantó exhausto, no había nadie allí, ya todos se habían levantado. ¿Qué hora sería?. Se peinó y bajó al gran salón. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban ya desayunando. Se acerco a sus amigos y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Hola.

-Hola Ron.

-¿Qué paso ayer al final Harry?

-Luna y yo estamos saliendo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Perfecto!... Entonces ya todos tenemos pareja para el baile.

-¿Y tu con quien vas Ron?- Le preguntó Hermione.

-Yo le pedí a Parvati que me acompañara.

-Genial!- Le dijo Harry.

-Si- Le dijo Hermione atestada de celos.

Las lechuzas volvieron a invadir el Gran Salón. Y una lechuza color café se posó en el hombro de Hermione, y soltó una carta que traía agarrada en las patas.

Hermione la abrió y leyó en voz alta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hola de nuevo, esta ultima carta es para avisarte que llegaré a la tarde. Supongo que a las cinco. Me muero por verte, desde las vacaciones que no te veo. Estoy ansioso. Espero que vengas a recibirme. _

_Te saluda, previsoramente..._

_Te ama... _

_Víctor._

Hermione suspiró. Ron estaba cada vez mas colorado. No podía creer que fuese tan... tan... exhibicionista.

Hermione saludó a sus amigos y se fue a preparar...

-Bien, ahora no la veremos hasta las cinco- Dijo Harry.

-Seguro- Afirmó Ron verdaderamente enojado.

Los amigos se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, allí había varios alumnos agrupados en la chimenea. Hacía mucho frío. Harry y Ron se quedaron jugando al ajedrez mágico hasta que se hicieron las cuatro.

Entró Ginny por la puerta de la dama gorda... Harry alzó la vista y la miró preocupado.

-Voy a hablar con tu hermana- Le dijo a Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda y dejando el juego suspendido.

-Ok...

-Ginny¿podemos hablar?

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-¿Te estaría molestando si no?

-Esta bien...¿Qué?

-No, aquí no podemos, esta lleno de personas... Vamos a mi dormitorio.

-Harry yo...

-Descuida, no te voy a hacer nada...

Harry y Ginny subieron sin ser vistos por nadie. Harry se sentó en su cama. Y le hizo señas a Ginny para que se sentara a su lado. Ginny se sentó tímidamente.

-Ginny estoy preocupado por ti... Desde ayer a la noche que no te veo. No bajaste a comer, ni a desayunar, tampoco al mediodía, y nadie en el colegio te vio.

-Harry, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas...

-¿Y a ti que te importa como estoy¿Acaso harás algo para evitarlo?

-Si¿no recuerdas cuando te dije que te quería ver feliz y haría lo que sea para lograrlo?

-Fue diferente y lo sabes.

-No, por que por nuestro inconveniente yo no te deje de querer...

-¿Inconveniente?... Creo que fue algo más que un inconveniente.

-¿Y por que me culpas a mi de eso?

-No lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Sabes que?... Déjalo ahí.

-¿Por qué cuando se te presenta un problema huyes Harry?

-No me veo caminando...

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes... Siempre que las cosas no salen como tu lo deseas te enojas...

-¿Te escuchas cuando hablas Ginny?... Discúlpame, pero no fui yo quien me pelee con mi mejor amiga por que no dijo lo que esperaba sobre mi- Le dijo Harry alterado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Olvídalo...

-A eso me refiero... No lo voy a olvidar...

-Entonces no lo olvides!!- Le dijo levantando la voz.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que no puedo hablar contigo...

-Yo también siento eso por que sales con cualquier cosa... intento decirte que estoy preocupado por ti y tu me sales con esto.

-¡¡Yo te dije que no te preocuparas!!.. No tengo por que darte explicaciones...

-Es verdad... No se por que me preocupo por ti, cuando a ti no te interesa lo que le pasa a los demás.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿PUEDES TERMINAR CON ESO???!!!... LAMENTO NO SER TAN PERFECTA COMO TU... ¿¿POR QUE TODO EL TIEMPO ME TIENES QUE MENOSPRECIAR??... ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME ENCUENTRES DEFECTOS POR TODOS LADOS!!!... ¡¡¡HARRY, TU NO ERES PERFECTO!!!...

-PERO ME ESFUERZO POR MEJORAR GINNY, LO QUE TE DIGO, TE LO DIGO POR QUE TE QUIERO Y PARA QUE MEJORES COMO PERSONA!!!...

-PUES ¿SABES QUE?... NO QUIERO MEJORAR... ¿PARA QUE MEJORAR?... ¿QUIÉN LO NOTARIA?... NO SOY TAN AFORTUNADA COMO TU DE SER FAMOSO Y QUE TODOS SE ESTEN FIJANDO EN MI ¿SABES?... NO TODOS VIVIMOS UN CUENTO DE HADAS!!!...

-AL DIABLO CON EL CUENTO DE HADAS... SI TU VERSIÓN DE UN CUENTO DE HADAS ES QUE SE MUERAN TUS PADRES, QUE TENGAS QUE VIVIR CON UNOS TIOS QUE TE ODIAN, QUE TENGAS UN MAGO LOCO QUE TRATE DE MATARTE CADA AÑO, UNA NOVIA QUE ME DEJE POR UN IDIOTA QUE JUGO CON ELLA O QUE TODA LA VIDA TE SIENTAS SOLO SIN QUE TE COMPRENDAN Y COMO UN IDIOTA... ENTONCES EL CUENTO DE HADAS TE LO REGALO POR QUE NO LO QUIERO!!!!!... ESE ES MI CUENTO DE HADAS... NO CREO QUE TE GUSTE VIVIRLO, NO CREO QUE PUEDAS SOPORTARLO, Y SI PUEDES, ENSEÑAME POR QUE ESO INTENTO APRENDER DESDE QUE TENGO CONCIENCIA!!!!!!!...

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y se puso a llorar.

-¿POR QUÉ LLORAS¿AHORA QUE TE HICE?

-Me hiciste muy feliz, pero ahora dudo que puedas volver a lograrlo.

Y dicho esto Ginny se fue llorando del dormitorio de chicos. Harry se quedó pensando y repasando lo ocurrido. No había entendido lo que Ginny intentó decirle.

Ya eran las cinco, Harry decidió bajar a la Sala Común para acompañar a su amigo para cuando le agarre el ataque de celos.

Al bajar se encontró con que Ron estaba sentado mirando el tablero.

-Ron... ¿Qué haces?...

-Esperándote¿seguimos?.

-Claro...

-MIREN!!... MIREN TODOS!!!... ES VICTOR KRUM, EL FAMOSO BUSCADOR!! HA VENIDO NUEVAMENTE A HOGWARTS!!!

-Hay no!!- Dijo Ron.

Harry y Ron se asomaron a la ventana para ver. Allí estaba Hermione. Ella y Víctor se abrazaron fuertemente.

**...Hermione...**

Al verlo bajar del carruaje se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se sentía feliz de verlo, y Víctor también de verla a ella.

-Te extrañe- Le susurró Víctor al oído.

-Yo también.

En seguida salió Dumbledor a darle la bienvenida y se estrecharon la mano.

-Ven Víctor- Le dijo este. Krum lo siguió- Subiremos tu equipaje¿ya has decidido en que casa te pondrás?...- Krum miró a Hermione y esta le sonrió.

-En Gryffindor.

-Perfecto, parecerás un alumno más.

Luego Víctor se despidió de Hermione y le dijo que se veían en la cena, ya que Dumbledor tenía algo urgente que comunicarle.

Hermione entró a la sala común de Gryffindor cantando.

-¿Por que tan contenta Hermy?- Le pregunto Harry que acababa de perder su alfil.

-Es que Víctor se quedará en la casa de Gryffindor, dormirá con noso... digo con ustedes, y comerá con todos nosotros.

-Que emocionante- Dijo Ron burlándose de ella.

-Jaque Mate- Gritó Harry- Aja... nunca te había ganado. Gracias Hermione.

-De nada.

-No es justo ella me distrajo...


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capitulo 24... La despedida_**

Esa noche Hermione bajo al banquete antes de lo normal, así tenía tiempo para hablar con Víctor.

Cuando entró, lo vio, estaba ahí, sentado solo en una mesa tan larga y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. El no la había desilusionado.

-Hola al fin tenemos tiempo para hablar.

-Si... ¿Como estuvo la vida en Bulgaria?

-Perfecta, y ¿la tuya?

-Ni mencionarla...- Dijo suspirando.

-¿Te llegaron mis cartas?

-Si.

-¿Y?... ¿Que me respondes?... ¿Mañana bailas conmigo?

-Seguro¿Con quien mas?

Pero no pudieron continuar hablando ya que todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar. Harry y Ron se acercaban a ellos.

-Hola...- Saludo Harry a Hermione.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola de nuevo- Dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar a Krum. Este se la tomó y dijo.

-Hola...

Ron no saludó solo se dedicó a sentarse entre Harry y Hermione.

-Víctor, el es el chico mal educado del que te hable, Ron- Dijo señalando a su amigo.

-Hola- Dijo Víctor con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Dijo muerto de celos.

Ron se apresuró a terminar de comer y se levantó seguido de Harry, solo que a diferencia de Ron, el había saludado a todos.

Harry tenia mucho sueño por eso se fue a dormir pronto, pero Ron se quedo deambulando por ahí.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó realmente tarde ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. Se levantó y se fue al baño dispuesto a ducharse. Cuando terminó, bajó al banquete dispuesto a comer algo.

Cuando llegó solo encontró a unos pocos alumnos almorzando. Sus amigos no estaban, así que se sentó en cualquier sitio. Pero en la mesa de Ravenclaw distinguió a su novia, quien le dedico una tierna mirada. Este se la devolvió y le mandó un beso, Luna sonrió.

Cuando se levantó alguien se le acerco por detrás y le tapó los ojos...

-¿Quién soy?...

-Una linda chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, y yo soy el afortunado de tenerla como novia.

-Acertaste- Le dijo Luna poniéndose en frente de él y dándole un beso- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?.

-Durmiendo...

-¿En serio?... No te creía tan dormilón.

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi- Le dijo Harry con un dejo de suspenso.

-Uhh!!... Intrigante...

-¿Lista para esta noche?

-Mas lista que nunca.

Harry invitó a Luna a hablar en la sala multipropósito.

Al llegar Harry pensó en una sala donde nadie los encontrara y que fuese un lugar tranquilo.

Ante sus ojos apareció una puerta roja, llamativa, con la aldaba de cristal y con la forma de una esfera. Harry tomó de ella y empujó la puerta. Y, ante sus ojos, se extendía un cuarto con las paredes pintadas de rojo. Un sillón de un color también rojo haciendo juego. Y delante de este sillón, una mesita ratona con un par de jarros llenos de cerveza de manteca y un par de bouls llenos de dulces. Sobre el sillón había almohadones, en forma de corazón, de varios colores, rojo, blanco y rosa.

Harry se adelantó a entrar, estaba maravillado.

-Mira esto Harry- Dijo Luna sorprendida.

-Si, lo veo...- Dijo este embobado.

Harry se sentó en el sillón y le hizo señas a su novia para que se sentara con él. Luna se adelanto y se sentó. Tomó los jarros y le dio uno a Harry. Ambos levantaron sus Jarros para brindar...

-Por...

-Por que en el baile no te pise- Dijo Harry sonrojándose.

-De acuerdo, me vendrá bien- Dijo Luna riendo.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que se hicieron las seis...

-Oh... Dios Santo!!!- Dijo Luna mirando el reloj- El tiempo contigo pasa volando. Debo ir a cambiarme.

-Bueno, nos vemos en una hora- Dijo Harry besando a Luna.

Harry estaba por irse cuando alguien entró en el cuarto donde el estaba. Era Ginny.

-¿Ginny?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Vengo a despedirme...

-¿A dónde vas?

-No importa, el hecho es que a donde me voy, no podré volver. Harry, vengo a confesarte que la pase muy bien contigo en nuestro momento como novios. Y que extraño esos momentos...

-Ginny yo...

-No, Harry, es mi despedida, se supone que debo hablar yo. Sé que te trate muy mal y que no te lo merecías. Gracias por cuidarme tanto como siempre lo has hecho.

-Ginny si intentas disculparte de nuevo yo ya te dije que...

-No, me estoy despidiendo... No soportaría verte con Luna, aun que eso signifique que seas feliz, que ambos sean felices- Se corrigió- Tenías razón, soy tan egoísta como para no dejarlos felices, pero en vez de arruinarles nada a ustedes, esta vez me voy yo...

-Ginny¿¿a que te refieres??...

-Es un adiós para siempre Harry. No te volveré a ver nunca más... Ni a ti ni a nadie...- Y dicho esto abrazó fuertemente a Harry- Siento lo que voy a hacer ahora pero no puedo irme sin él...

-¿A que te refie...?- Pero Ginny no lo dejo terminar ya que le robó un beso que Harry no esperaba perder. Se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía. Pero Harry separó a Ginny- ¡¡Ginny!!... ¿¿Que haces??...

Pero Ginny no le respondió, ya que se echó a llorar en sus hombros. Luego salió corriendo de esa sala. Harry no sabía como reaccionar.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capitulo 25... El gran baile de Navidad_**

Harry se había vestido con un traje que en su opinión parecía de un pingüino parlanchín. Bajó al Gran Salón que ahora se encontraba sin las mesas. Estaban todos allí. Ron se encontraba bailando, en cuanto a Harry le parecía, muy bien. Krum y Hermione estaban hablando mientras tomaban algo. Y comenzó a buscar a Ginny con la mirada, pero no tuvo éxito. Pero su mirada se detuvo. La encontró a Luna, estaba bellísima, traía un vestido turquesa bordado en un hilo muy fino de un color plateado.

Harry se le acercó...

-¿¿Me concede esta pieza??- Preguntó Harry adoptando el tono de voz de un príncipe. Luna le tomó la mano. Mientras bailaban...

-Harry, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante...

-Si, yo también- Luna tomó su chal color negro y salieron a tomar algo de aire.

-Harry, esto es algo complicado de decir... ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que quería invitar a Seumas al baile?.

-Si.

-Bueno, el y yo acabamos de hablar y me dijo que había cortado con su novia por mi... Me dijo que me quería. Y yo creo que te mereces a alguien que de verdad te ame.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Que lo nuestro tiene que terminar Harry, de verdad la pase de maravilla, pero me gusta Seumas.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Si, lo siento, la pase muy bien, pero...- Harry la abrazó bien fuerte- ¿Qué significa esto Harry?.

-Yo te venía a decir exactamente lo mismo a ti. No me puedo olvidar de Ginny...

-Entonces... ¿No estas enojado?

-No, me alegra que ambos pensáramos igual. Así ninguno saldría herido de esto... Y, yo también la pase muy bien, es que Ginny hoy vino a hablarme y me sentí como un idiota... ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Harry al ver que Luna miraba hacia arriba, al castillo, horrorizada.

-Harry¿Acaso esa es Ginny?- Le preguntó señalando a una figura que se encontraba asomada a la torre de adivinación.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Harry. La despedida, el beso, todo. Harry le dijo a Luna que se quedara allí. Luego salió corriendo, subió todos los pisos de a zancadas y trotes. "Que no cometa una locura, que no cometa una locura" Pensó Harry.

Luego de unos segundos frustrantes para Harry se oyeron gritos de horror de sus compañeros. Harry no sabia que pensar.

* * *

**Ojala vaya gustando... si, es algo MUY DRAMATICO, pero**

**es el primer fic que hicimos con mi prima y... **

**queríamos hacerlo largo asi que mucho drama!**

**Tiene 50 caps S P**

**besos y gracias por los revs!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capitulo 26... La locura de Ginny_**

Al llegar cruzó todo el aula de adivinación hasta llegar al pequeño y estrecho balcón...

-Ginny!!!- Le gritó Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Ginny?... Por favor sal de ahí.

-No Harry. Entiende, esto será mejor para todos.

-No Ginny, no. ¡Por favor!- Dijo suplicándole- Sal de ahí tengo que hablar contigo.

-No Harry, ahora ya es tarde, mi vida es un desastre.

-Piensa en tu familia Ginny¿como se sentirán?

-Ya es tarde para ellos.

-Ginny... ¡¡¡Te lo suplico!!!... ¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!!- Dijo Harry llorando.

-Lamento hacerte llorar, pero debo hacerlo.

-No!!!... Aguarda, antes de hacer nada, escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

-Tu no me quisiste escuchar Harry. Esto es mi culpa y yo debo pagarlo, todo este tiempo te menosprecie y te hice sentir mal.

-No Ginny. Vengo a disculparme y a pedirte otra oportunidad para que estemos juntos.

-No, esto no lo dices en serio, solo quieres que me baje.

-Si, es verdad, quiero que bajes, pero es verdad también que te sigo amando. La relación con Luna no funcionó por que seguía pensando en ti. Ginny te amo. No soportaría perderte para siempre, otra vez. Y, si te tiras, yo me tiro también.- Dijo Harry decidido.

-Harry estas loco...

-Si, por ti!!- Le dijo- Y se lo puedo decir a todos los que están abajo si quieres.

-Harry no me impidas hacer esto, estaré en paz, mejor que aquí.

-Ginny ese momento vendrá solo, pero mientras tanto, la vida es una sola... No la dejes pasar...- Ginny comenzó a llorar.

-Pero esto es mi culpa, debo castigarme...

-Creo que ya nos castigamos demasiado... Ginny se que no es el momento ni el lugar pero¿quieres ser mi novia?.

-Harry yo...

-Recuerda que igual me tendrás a tu lado, si te tiras me tiro también.

-Te amo Harry...

-Yo también, y te amaré más cuando vengas aquí- Ginny rió.

-Esta bien.

Ginny intentó girar para agarrase mejor, pero sin querer resbaló y...


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capitulo 27... Juntos Por Siempre_**

Pero Harry le tomó rápidamente la mano. Todos sus compañeros gritaron asustados.

-Te tengo- Le dijo Harry.

-Harry...

-Vamos, ven a mi- Dijo Harry atrayéndola hacia arriba. Ginny estaba muy asustada. Pero hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no caerse. Harry logró pasarla por en cima de la barandilla hasta caer para atrás con Ginny en cima suyo. Todos sus compañeros aplaudieron y chiflaron.

-Me asustaste mucho- Le dijo Harry acariciándola a Ginny.

-Lo siento- Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Harry la beso como nunca antes la había besado.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso- Le dijo Harry sin aire.

-Lo prometo- Le respondió levantando su mano izquierda.

Ginny y Harry bajaron al gran baile y todos aplaudieron...

-Ginny!!... ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?- Le preguntó Ron muy enfadado.

-Si- Le respondió mirando a Harry. Y luego besándolo.

Harry pasó una noche muy hermosa junto a Ginny y a sus amigos. Luna, por su parte, ya estaba saliendo con Seumas, con quien bailó toda la noche.

Harry se despidió de sus amigas, Hermione y Luna, y de Neville y Seumas. El, Ron y Ginny ya estaban algo cansados de bailar, por eso fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor a charlar un rato. Mientras que la pareja de Ron, Parvati, le dedicó una cara de enfado a Ron cuando intentó irse, pero Neville la sacó a bailar y parecían volar juntos. Neville era un gran bailarín.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor Harry se dejó caer en el sillón que se encontraba en frente a la chimenea. Y a su lado se sentó Ginny y del otro lado Ron.

-No puedo creer que Hermione pueda estar con ese pervertido.

-¿Y quien dice que es un pervertido Ron?- Le preguntó Harry.

-Es más grande que ella.

-¿Y?

-Ustedes no entienden.

-Si, entiendo que estas celoso.

-¿De él?... Ni en mis sueños más profundos.

-Seguro- Dijo Ginny.

Se pasaron casi toda la noche hablando, hasta que Hermione y Víctor entraron riendo y hablando de todo.

-¿...Y sabes lo que me dijo?- Le preguntó Hermione.

-No- Le respondió Víctor riendo.

-Eso es totalmente absurdo Hermy- Dijo Hermione adoptando el tono de voz de su madre. Víctor rió.

-Ah!... Hola chicos... ¿Qué hacen aquí?... ¿Por qué no duermen?... Son las... Oh... Dios mío!!...- Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj- Me voy a acostar, ya es tarde. Adiós Víctor- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós.

-¿Vamos Ginny?

-Si... Adiós- Le dijo a todos. Y besó a Harry.

-Bueno Harry... ¿Vamos?- Le preguntó Ron.

-Si. Buenas noches Krum.

-Buenas Noches- Les dijo a los dos.

Harry al subir se desplomó en su cama. No tenía ganas de cambiarse. Pero no podía arruinar el traje, "uno nunca sabe cuando lo va a necesitar" pensó. Así que se cambió, se quitó los anteojos y al instante se durmió.

Al día siguiente despertó, y, acordándose del día, sonrió. Era navidad. Se sentó en su cama y vio varios regalos al pie de esta.

Todos sus amigos estaban abriendo los suyos. El se levantó y bajó a la sala común con un par de regalos en la mano, y con los suyos en la otra. Al bajar encontró a Hermione, Víctor, Ron y Ginny hablando. Y abriendo sus respectivos regalos.

-Feliz navidad Harry!!

-Feliz navidad!!

-Mira esto- Le dijo Ron. Y levantó su mano donde tenía un montón de objetos raros- Fred y George me los regalaron, es de la tienda de chascos.

Harry repartió los regalos que les había comprado a sus amigos.

Toda la mañana Harry y sus amigos estuvieron compartiendo muchas cosas divertidas y graciosas.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capitulo 28... Harry y Ginny al descubierto_**

Al mediodía, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Víctor y Neville bajaron al Gran Salón. Cuando entraron encontrón hermosos y voluptuosos adornos navideños. En ambos costados de la mesa de los maestros, había ubicados dos grandes pinos, y estos estaban delicadamente decorados, y, por sobre todo, muy luminosos.

Harry y sus amigos se sentaron en el medio de la mesa. Y comenzaron a hablar.

-Genial!... Hace mucho que no pasaba una navidad tan acompañado- Mencionó Víctor.

-¿En serio?... ¿Con quien las sueles pasar?...- Le preguntó Ginny intrigada.

-Solo con mis padres, pero a veces ni siquiera eso, ya que estoy en algún otro país o en algún campeonato.

-¿Y con quien las pasas cuando no estas con tu familia?- Preguntó Harry uniéndose a la conversación.

-Con mis amigos... Con el equipo. Depende de donde me encuentre.

-Que vida interesante- Dijo Hermione. Ron ya no lo soportaba más. "Hasta la vida de mi lechuza es mas interesante que eso" pensó.

El Gran Salón comenzó a llenarse de alumnos hambrientos, que se ubicaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados, los platos que se encontraban dispersos por todas las mesas, se llenaron de deliciosos alimentos típicos de la fecha. Sin nada más que esperar, todos comenzaron a tomar pedazos de comida. Algunos pavo, otros ensaladas y otros de todo un poco. Este era el caso de Ron, quien se apresuró a comer ya que no quería compartir más la mesa con Krum.

Al terminar, Ron se levantó...

-Bueno, me voy. Adiós.

Harry miró a Ginny y se levanto, dejando su comida sin terminar.

-Si, yo también, buen provecho- Dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos.

-Bueno, yo ya terminé. Mil disculpas por no poder acompañarlos hasta terminar pero...- Dijo señalando a su novio que se iba.

Ron se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor. Y Harry y Ginny lo seguían. Al llegar, Ron se sentó en el sillón en frente de la chimenea. Y sus amigos, a su lado.

-¿Ron que ocurre?- Pregunto Harry.

-Es que no se que le ve a Krum.

-Y... veamos, es famoso.

-Si, pero eso no le interesa a ella.

-¿Pero te has fijado como cambió su cuerpo?- Le dijo Ginny- Ahora es lindo, tiene lindos ojos, es simpático, tiene una vida interesante...-Comenzó a enumerar. Harry la miró con cara de celos- No te preocupes, tu eres mucho más lindo- Dijo devolviéndole a Harry una sonrisa y besándolo luego.

-Esta bien, tienen razón. El problema es que... es simplemente perfecto para ella. El la quiere y la trata muy bien. Es solo que no me banco no poder bancarme a una persona tan buena como el. Antes no era tan simpático.

-¿No te darás por vencido o si Ron?- Pregunto Harry.

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, yo ya le dije lo que sentía, ahora depende de ella.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Ginny dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron hablando con Ron un momento, hasta que este dijo que iría a disculparse con Víctor por como lo había tratado.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Harry- Ginny¿Quieres ir al lago?.

-Seguro.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron de Ron y bajaron las escaleras, se disponían a cruzar el vestíbulo pero alguien les entorpeció el camino...

-Eh Weasley!!... Me entere que quisiste tirarte... ¿Qué te detuvo?... hubiese sido fantástico.

-Malfoy no me provoques...- Le advirtió Harry.

-Déjalo Harry, vámonos- Se interpuso Ginny.

-Si, mejor vete Potter, si no quieres otro corte en la cabeza.

-Malfoy cierra el pico!!- Le ordenó Ginny.

-Uh!... que ruda... Te extraño ¿Sabes?...- Le dijo acercándose a Ginny y dándole un beso. Ginny lo apartó y lo abofeteo.

-¿Saben? Esto de pegarme se ha vuelto un deporte...- Mencionó tocándose la mejilla abofeteada.

-Te lo has ganado- Le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Potter¿A caso no tienes el coraje de pegarme tu?...

-Oh!!... No, si lo tengo, pero la lastima que siento hacia tu persona es mayor. Así que has algo bien en tu vida y apártate.

-¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?...

-No me estimules a golpearte...

-Uh!!... No tengo ganas de enojar al señor Potter... Mejor me aparto- Dijo con tono burlón- ¿Por quien me tomas Potter?... No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías- Dijo Harry sacando su varita.

-Oh!!... Ni lo pienses- Y tomó a Ginny del brazo y le apuntó con su varita.

-¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy?- Pregunto esta.

-Usándote como escudo amor¿Qué crees?... Siempre fuiste tan útil- Le dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Hey!!...- Le dijo Harry, que luego de ver todo aquello levantó mas alto su varita y...- Expeliarmus!!...- Grito apuntando a la varita de Draco, la cual salió disparada- Suéltala!!...- Le gritó amenazándolo con la varita. Este empujó a Ginny hacia Harry.

-Te he hecho un favor Potter, has quedado como todo un caballero... No tienes que agradecerme nada- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- En cuanto a ti...- Dijo mirando a Ginny...- Ya nos veremos en otro momento.

-Lo dudo...- Se adelantó a responder Harry.

-Que celoso eres Potter, debes aprender a compartir...

-Comparte esto Malfoy... Expeliarmus!!!- Volvió a gritar, dándole a Malfoy en el estomago y empujándolo hacia atrás. Harry se dispuso a levantar su varita para lanzarle el hechizo nuevamente pero...

-Ya es suficiente. Vámonos- Le dijo Ginny teniendo su brazo.

-Esto no quedara así Potter!!- Le grito Draco desde el suelo.

-Por supuesto que no!!... Terminaras peor!!...- Le respondió este con un tono de voz amenazante.

Harry y Ginny caminaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al ancho árbol que había enfrente al lago y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Vamos a hablar de ti- Le dijo Ginny divertida.

-¿De mi?... No quiero dormirte.

-No te preocupes, no dormiré.

-¿Y que quieres saber?

-Veamos. El mejor dia de tu vida...

-Hay varios, me costaría elegir uno.

-Pero debes hacerlo, tienes toda la tarde, intenta tener la respuesta antes de ir a dormir- Le dijo riendo. Harry pensó en muchas cosas. Su primer dia en Hogwarts, el primer dia que voló su escoba, el primer partido de Quidditch que jugó y, afortunadamente, ganó, cuando Umbridge se fue del colegio, el dia que se puso de novio con Ginny, cuando salió con Cho, incluso, pensó en ese día. Pero había uno de todos esos que le encantaba, uno del cual nunca se olvidaría- ¿Y?...

-Ya pensé en uno.

-¿Cuál?

-El día que tu y yo nos pusimos de novios- Ginny se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Buena respuesta- Dijo afirmando con la cabeza- ¿Y el peor dia de tu vida?.

-Ese es fácil, pero no fue todo el dia, fue solo un momento.

-Bueno, pero no cuenta, debes decirme todo un dia.

-Esta bien...

-Pero el otro también.

-No, todo no se puede. Elige uno de los dos...

-Bueno, esta bien, el que ibas a decirme.

-Es fácil, el dia que te vi asomada en la torre. Aguarda!!... Eso fue ayer- Dijo riendo- Ahora tu...

-OH!!... No no, a mi no...

-¿Por qué no?... Debes contestar las preguntas que te diga...

-Esta bien, pero no seas duro conmigo.

-¿Por qué iba a serlo?

-Para vengarte de mis preguntas...

-No tuve problema con tus preguntas- Negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces prosigue...

-De acuerdo...- Pensó un segundo- Ah!!... Ya se... Esta es buena... Tus mejores vacaciones...

-Uh!!... no se me había ocurrido... no lo se... supongo que las que pasamos con la Orden...

-Tienes que estar segura...

-Si, si esa...

-Y... ¿La conversación más interesante?

-Esta, sin duda... Todavía hay un par de preguntas que quiero que respondas...

-No!!... Tu turno ya ha terminado...

-Hey!!... Eso no es justo, se me ocurrieron muy buenas preguntas...

-Pero a mi muy malas respuestas, así que mejor no...

-Pero solo contesta, sin pensar...

-Es lo que siempre hago- Dijo Harry riendo...

-En serio...

-De acuerdo... ¿Qué preguntas?

-La relación más corta...

-La de Luna... Solo duró un día...

-Pero... ¿Feliz?

-Si... Estuvo bueno... somos más amigos gracias a eso...

-Perfecto...- Dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Y la tuya...?

-Emm...- Se detuvo a pensar- Harry, mis relaciones no son cortas... Oh!!... no, espera, tengo una... La de Malfoy...

-Pero... ¿Feliz?...- Ginny no sabia que contestar...

-¿Cómo crees?... Fue un engaño...

-Pero cuando todavía no lo sabias...- La conversación se hacia cada vez mas formal...

-Supongo que si, pero... Admito que no fue lo que esperaba cuando me puse de novia con el, no estábamos nunca juntos... No era una relación seria...

-Cualquiera que los haya visto, podía asegurar que si...

-Si, pero no todo es lo que parece... ¿no?

-Seguro...

-Ahora... ¿Por qué crees que viniste al mundo?

-Ginny¿Qué pregunta es esa?...

-Una muy buena, y, sencilla de responder...

-No se, cuando lo sepa, te lo aviso.

-No es justo...

-Es que no lo se... ¿Y que hay de ti?...

-¿Qué de mi?

-¿Por qué o para que, crees que viniste al mundo?...

-Es fácil... Para estar contigo...

-Buena respuesta... ¿Por qué a mi no se me ocurren esas respuestas?

-Por que si no¿Qué haría yo que me distinga de ti?

-Hay muchas mas cosas que te distinguen de mi...

-¿Ah si?... ¿Cómo que?...

-Eres una chica...

-Dejando de lado lo físico...

-Eres suicida...

-Hey!!... Eso no es verdad... Exijo un cambio de identidad!!...

-No puedes... ya es así... Y... además eres lista...

-Tu también...

-Y eres inteligente...

-Tu tam... Oh!.. no, me equivoque...sigue

-Hey!!... Se suponía que debías decir que yo también...

-¿Qué?... ¿Querías que te mintiera?...

-No pero... Hey!!... Juegas sucio... me dices que no soy inteligente y me lo haces asegurar a mi... Eso es trampa- Dijo poniendo la mano sobre el pelo de Ginny y desacomodándoselo.

-Entonces tenias razón... Soy mas lista que tu...

-Y más provocativa también...- Le dijo Harry haciéndole cosquillas... Pero Ginny se apartó y comenzó a correr, y Harry corría detrás de ella- Te voy a alcanzar!!...

-Lo dudo...- Ginny siguió corriendo, pero ya no veía a Harry, así que se detuvo...- ¿Harry¿Dónde estas?..

-Aquí- Le dijo Harry que estaba escondido y había aparecido detrás de ella... Ginny saltó del susto y Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo hasta que cayeron al suave pasto.

-Harry, tengo muchas cosquillas...- Le dijo Ginny entre risas...

-Lo se...-Pero Harry se detuvo, y se quedó mirando a Ginny a los ojos...

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto esta.

-Solo meditaba lo hermosa que eres...- Ginny se ruborizó... Y Harry la besó... repentinamente comenzó a nevar... Harry y Ginny se quedaron tendidos en el pasto viendo nevar...

-Es precioso...

-Si... Al igual que tu- Dijo Ginny dejando de mirar al cielo para mirar a Harry.

-Si... lo se- Ellos rieron, y luego Ginny se acerco a Harry y le dio un gran beso.

-Ah!!... Por Dios... ¿Es que es lo único que hacen ustedes dos?- Pregunto Ron que los había visto desde el castillo y fue a saludarlos.

-¿Cómo te fue con Krum?- Le preguntó Harry.

-Perfecto... Estuvimos hablando un buen momento... Dijo que va a enseñarme un par de movimientos en la escoba cuando dejara de nevar...

-Genial!!-

-Seguro¿cómo si no hubiera cosas mejores que hacer?- Dijo Ginny...

-¿Cómo que?... ¿Cómo esto?- Señalo Ron a Harry y Ginny.

-Tu de celoso... Si estuvieses con Hermione estarías como nosotros, solo que todo el dia- Le dijo Ginny.

-Da igual- Se dejó vencer...Harry y Ginny rieron.

-Ustedes se divierten con mi desdicha... Que mal amigo eres Harry, de mi hermana lo puedo esperar, pero de ti... Eres mi amigo...

-Si, pero ella tiene razón- Le respondió señalando a su novia.

* * *

**AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS,**

**QUE SI BIEN NO FUERON MUCHOS, ME AYUDAN )**

**GRACIAS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Capitulo 29... Sentimientos ocultos_**

Hermione se fue junto con Krum a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que hacia mucho frió en el Gran Salón para hablar tranquilos. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que estaba llena de alumnos.

-Hermione¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Seguro- Le respondió acercándose a una mesa.

-No, aguarda. En privado.

-Ah!...

-¿A donde podríamos ir?

-Conozco el lugar perfecto. Ven...

Víctor siguió a Hermione, subió y bajó distintos tipos de escaleras, cruzó anchos y largos pasillos, hasta llegar a un lugar donde no había nadie.

-Víctor... Te presento la sala multipropósito- Dijo señalando a la pared.

-Pero... aquí no hay nada...

-Bien, esta sala es usada por muchos alumnos para diferentes propósitos... Espero que nadie la necesite... Esta es algo especial... Tan solo debemos pensar que clase de sala necesitamos y aparecerá la adecuada.

-Genial!...

-Bien- Dijo posando su dedo índice en su mejilla y pensando- ¿Qué necesitamos?... Una sala que sea acogedora, cálida pero no sofocante, cómoda pero no muy espaciosa y que tenga algo caliente para beber.

-Si, en la que no nos puedan encontrar.

-Perfecto- Dijo afirmando con la cabeza- Ahora solo hay que esperar un instante- Y se paró al lado de la pared.

Lugo de varios segundos apareció una puerta de madera de algarrobo con la aldaba de bronce pulida y bien trabajada.

Al entrar se encontraron con una sala pequeña, parecida a la cabaña de Hagrid, con una pequeña chimenea que tenía una leve llama encendida. En frente de esta había un sillón que, a la vista, era cómodo, de un color negro y su tela se asemejaba mucho al cuero. Al costado de este sillón había una mesita ratona con varias tasas de porcelana y una cafetera llena de café caliente.

-Genial!- Volvió a decir Víctor- Deberíamos tener una así en nuestro colegió.

-Si, es genial...

Se adelantaron a sentarse y a tomar dos tasas y llenarlas con el café. Pero Víctor solo tomó un pequeño sorbo de su tasa y la colocó nuevamente en la mesa.

-Hermione, yo necesitaba que supieras algo...

-¿Si?

-Quiero que sepas que lo que siento hacia ti es mas que solo una amistad y que no podré verte siempre como una amiga. Es decir...- Dijo poniéndose algo nervioso- Siempre serás una gran amiga, pero pretendo que ocurra algo mas entre nosotros. ¿Me entiendes?.

-Si... pero...

-No, Hermy, no pretendo que me respondas ahora- Le dijo sonriendo y acercándose para besarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Es que yo también he estado pensando en esto y te quiero dar mi respuesta- Víctor sonrió esperanzado- Víctor, odio tener que decirte esto, pero no me pasa lo mismo...- Víctor cambió su sonrisa por un rostro que expresaba gran pena- Si lo sentí, y ahora te lo puedo confesar, es solo que hace poco me di cuenta de que hay otro sentimiento oculto en mi que no es lo que esperaba, pero de verdad me siento bien con él. Es que me di cuenta de que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien. Sé que suena algo cursi, pero... Todos estos años lo tuve al lado mío, me ayudo, me apoyo como amigo y siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Tu también siempre has estado a mi lado ayudándome, pero fue diferente, y es diferente lo que siento por él a lo que siento por ti. Y... lamento si en algún momento te di a entender mal las cosas entre nosotros, es que a veces no se como reaccionar.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Capitulo 30... El dúo_**

-Hermione yo... Lamento escuchar esto...- Le dijo algo apenado y bajando la cabeza- Sin embargo- Miró a Hermione- Espero que esto no arruine la bella amistad que tenemos ¿no es así?.

-Por supuesto que no lo hará. Es solo que tendrás que dejar de mirarme como algo mas que una amiga.

-Y... ya que somos amigos¿Me puedes decir a quien le pertenece tu corazón?...

-Mientras quede entre nosotros... Todavía no estoy segura de querer decírselo...

-Seguro.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó exhausto... se sentía completamente sin fuerzas. Lo único que lo "ayudaba" a levantarse de la cama era...

-HARRY, LEVANTATE... YA ES LA HORA!!!

-Ron¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar a tu amigo?

-No... Es mi único pasatiempo... Vamos Harry!!

-De acuerdo...- Dijo levantándose...

Harry abrió su cortina y diviso un sol radiante, un cielo totalmente despejado y... un paisaje nevado. "Es un dia espectacular, lastima que deba estudiar" pensó.

-Hoy tenemos que estudiar, Adivinación, Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las artes oscuras...

-Ron, es vacaciones, creí que eras el chico menos estudioso de Hogwarts...

-Y yo creí que tu te habías pasado al bando de Hermione... Apresúrate, te espero abajo debemos desayunar y luego ir a la biblioteca.

Harry se baño y se vistió. Al terminar bajó al Gran Salón en el que sus amigos ya se encontraban ubicados en sus lugares. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny y Ron.

-Hola Hermione. Hola Ginny- Le dijo y la besó.

-Hola- Respondió Hermione.

Comenzaron a desayunar y Ron, específicamente, se apresuro a vaciar su plato y así poder irse junto con Harry a la sala común.

-¿Qué ocurre Ron?- Pregunto Hermione- ¿Acaso estas apurado?

-Si, Harry y yo debemos estudiar todo el dia, falta menos de una semana para los exámenes.

-Pero...- Interrumpió Ginny- ¿No haríamos algo juntos hoy Harry?- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Ginny, esto es mas importante- Le dijo su hermano- Además tu debes estudiar para las MHB- Ginny no contesto.

-Bueno, yo no tengo mucho hambre así que me voy y te espero en la sala común Ron- Le dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

-Seguro, en un instante voy.

Harry cruzó el vestíbulo y cuando se dispuso a subir las escaleras...

-Harry, aguarda un momento por favor... Necesito hablarte.

-Oh! Es que debo irme... Lo siento debo estudiar para algunos exámenes de la semana entrante y...

-Por favor Harry, necesito que dejes de evitarme, no puedes hacer como si no existiera, lo nuestro fue real.

-¿Qué nuestro¿No te referirás a...?- Harry rió- ¡Por Favor! Eso no fue nada.

-Pero lo vivimos, y... hubo una pelea de la que me arrepiento.

-Pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso¿no crees?.

-Yo te pedí disculpas Harry, es que tu eres muy terco. Y ahora estas con la patética de Weasley.

-No te voy a permitir...

-Escucha, ella no se compara conmigo, y tu lo sabes.

-Si, nunca la compararía contigo, tu no vales ni la mitad de lo que vale Ginny.

-Es una niñita caprichosa. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no pueda darte?

-Confianza, amor, respeto, cualquier cosa que nombre tu no me lo puedes otorgar por que solo lo espero de Ginny.

-Ella no tiene nada de especial.

-Ella es única y no te voy a permitir que le hables así.

-Ya la tendrás que dejar, y cuando lo hagas vendrás corriendo en mi búsqueda, pero yo ya no estaré. Tu oportunidad es aquí y ahora.

-Mejor solo, que mal acompañado.

-Entonces tendrás que dejarla.

-Cho, no tengo tiempo para esto- Dijo Harry terminando de subir las escaleras.

-¡¡¡NADIE ME DICE QUE NO A MI HARRY POTTER!!!- Le gritó al ver que se alejaba.

-¡¡Yo si!!.

Harry subió las escaleras y se encontró con el cuadro de la dama gorda.

-¿Contraseña?

-Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

-Adelante.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dejando un pequeño espacio para pasar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry se sentó en una mesa y esperó a su amigo. Luego de diez minutos entró Ron por la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Comenzamos?

-Seguro.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común de Slytherin con su hermano al lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco?

-Ese Potter me las va a pagar. ¿Cómo es que se recupero de todo?... Ella lo engaño y no le dio importancia.

-¿De que hablas?

-De Weasley, torpe.

-¿Es que acaso te gusta?

-¡¡No!!... Solo quiero destruir a Potter.

-Y quedarte con Weasley.

-¿Por qué crees que me quiero quedar con ella?

-Por que te gusta... ¿No te lo esperabas verdad?. Pero cuando saliste con ella todo cambió.

-¿De que hablas?

-Cuando intentaste arruinar a Potter, disfrutaste coquetear con ella... Y disfrutaste salir con ella...

-Claro que disfruté... Potter estaba destruido.

-No fue por eso...

-Mira... tu no entiendes nada...

-Si, lo entiendo perfectamente, y tengo un plan para ayudarte.

-¿Qué?... No necesito tu plan...

-Es muy bueno, solo escúchalo...

-De acuerdo.

-Hoy, luego del desayuno, me levanté de la mesa y me dispuse a ir a la mazmorra, pero cuando pasé por el vestíbulo me encontré con una parejita peculiar; Chang y Potter. Estaban peleando, pero ese no es el caso- aclaró.

-¿Y cual es el caso?

-El caso es que ella los quiere separar, al igual que tu.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Draco, escuche toda la conversación.

-¿Y en que consiste tu plan?

-En juntarte con Chang y separarlos definitivamente.

-Mira Frederik... No... Aguarda... No es tan mal plan.

-Claro que no es mal plan, lo inventé yo...

-Perfecto. Gracias... Voy a buscar a Chang.

Draco salió corriendo de la sala común en busca de Cho, pero... ¿Dónde buscar?... Se dirigió a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Allí se cruzo con un par de alumnos, pertenecientes a esa casa, que lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Y ustedes que me ven?

Luego, y al ver que no había forma de entrar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, se dirigió a un grupo de chicos que estaban por entrar en ella.

-Hey!... ¿Podrían decirle a Chang que venga por un minuto?- Los alumnos lo miraron extrañados pero no respondieron.

Luego de diez minutos una chica alta y de pelo negro salió risueña.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?

-Proponerte algo.

-No tengo tiempo para pavadas.

-Se que intentas recuperar a Potter.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que quieres que deje a Weasley.

-Mira, no se quien te lo haya contado, ni me interesa saberlo. Y mucho menos tengo ganas de escucharte.

-Esto es importante para ambos.

-¿Si?... ¿Y por que es importante para ti?... ¿Extrañas a tu novia?

-No la extraño, solo quiero destruir a Potter, y tu te lo quieres quedar. Podemos ser aliados en esto.

-Lo dudo...

-Piénsalo solo por un momento... Tu te quedas con Potter y yo...

-Pero si tu quieres "destruirlo"- Dijo señalando las comillas- por que harías que me tenga a mi como pareja. ¿Tu que ganarías, si no te interesa Weasley?...

-¿Qué ganaría?... Primero se va a separar de Weasley...

-Ah!... te atrapé...

-Segundo- Prosiguió sin darle importancia- El nunca entenderá lo que paso ni por que Weasley lo dejó. Y tercero, nunca más volverán a estar juntos, esto implica que nunca más vamos a tener que arriesgarnos a hacer este tipo de cosas para separarlos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?...

-Este es mi plan...


	31. Chapter 31

**_Capitulo 31... Un simple mal entendido_**

-Ron, ya es tarde- Le dijo Harry bostezando- Quiero irme a dormir...

-De acuerdo, vámonos.

Ron y Harry juntaron todas sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca. Habían estado todo el día allí, así que decidieron tomarse un descanso.

Al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor Harry subió sin saludar a nadie, estaba realmente agotado. Se cambió y se acostó. Pero en seguida sintió que alguien se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Harry?... ¿Estas bien?...

-¿Ginny?... ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te ocurre?... Todo el día estuviste algo raro¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que estoy un poco agotado, estuve estudiando todo el día, me sé perfectamente todo lo que estudié, pero no comí ni dormí... Estoy exhausto.

-¿Es solo eso?¿Estas seguro?

-Si Ginny, nada ocurre...

-Bueno, entonces... Que descanses bien...- Le dijo dándole un beso.

-Gracias.

Ginny se fue del dormitorio de chicos y Harry se durmió al instante.

Al despertar al otro día, estaba como nuevo, se sentía perfectamente bien. Abrió su cortina y un sol radiante se coló por su ventana. Harry se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se cambió y al volver a su cuarto, vio a una lechuza posada en su cama. Esta traía una carta para él.

_Amado Harry: _

_Espero verte hoy a las tres de la tarde en la sala multipropósito, ya que estaré estudiando toda la mañana. Nos vemos... Te espero..._

_Ginny._

Harry se extraño que no se lo hubiese comentado la noche anterior, pero sin embargo, guardó la carta en la mesita que había al lado de su cama y bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor. No había nadie allí excepto Ron, que seguía estudiando.

-Basta, me cansé... Esto no me entra en la cabeza y no lo voy hacer entrar...

-¿Qué estudias Ron?

-Ah!... Hola Harry... Historia de la Magia.

-Uh!!

-Si, exactamente. Pero ya acabé. ¿Quieres que bajemos a desayunar?...

-No, gracias, tengo que hacer otra cosa...

-Bueno, de acuerdo...

-¿No la has visto a tu hermana?

-No estoy seguro de que se haya despertado, o... Aguarda... Me parece que la ví con Hermione, creo que fueron a la biblioteca...

-Gracias...

-No iras a estudiar otra vez verdad...

-No...

-Bueno, luego nos vemos...

-Adiós.

Harry comenzó a caminar por Hogwarts, no sabía que hacer... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer, pero eso tenía sus consecuencias... No sabía que hacer con su tiempo libre, y esto implicaba... aburrirse un rato...

-¿Qué diablos estas buscando Malfoy?

-Un libro que tenga algún tipo de poción...- Dijo mientras pasaba su dedo índice por los libros que había en el despacho de Snape.

-Apresúrate, Snape vendrá en cualquier momento...

-Tranquila Chang el no haría nada que... Acá esta!!!

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es?

-Es mucho mejor que las pociones... "Conjuros sencillos, con efectos complejos"...

-¿Y que tienes en mente?...

-Este es perfecto... Vamos, te explicaré como hacerlo...

Harry se dirigió al gran árbol que había enfrente al lago... Se sentó y comenzó a pensar... El sol le daba de frente en el rostro, lo que producía un relajamiento en Harry... Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y...

Al despertarse miró su reloj y se levantó de un salto, ya eran las tres. Entró rápidamente en el vestíbulo y subió todas las escaleras, cruzo todos los pasillos y por fin, ya se encontraba en la sala multipropósito. En la pared se notaba un puerta blanca. "Ya estará adentro" pensó Harry y se adelantó a entrar.

Se encontró con una pequeña sala pintada de blanco. Dentro de esta sala había un sillón negro con una mesita ratona delante que contenía dos jarros de cerveza de manteca. En el sillón se notaba la silueta de alguien, pero Harry no podía divisar quien era ya que estaba cubierta con la túnica del colegio.

-¿Ginny?... ¿Eres tu?

-No Harry, no soy ella ni aspiro a serlo- Dijo la chica que se encontraba debajo de la túnica. Hubo unos instantes de silencio y luego la chica comenzó a descubrirse la cara.

-¿Cho?...¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Lo mismo que tu... Vengo a encontrarme con alguien.

-Oh!... No sabía, bueno me voy a otro sitio entonces...

-No!!... No seas tonto, vine a encontrarme contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si, tengo algo que decirte, ven siéntate- Le dijo haciendo un ademán que lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sabes que?... ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro dia?... Tengo que encontrarme con Ginny y...- Dijo rascándose la nuca...

-Ya déjala en paz...- Harry la miró extrañada- Por favor!!... Solo llevará unos minutos, nada más- Le insistió con la mano para que se sentara.

-De acuerdo...

**... Ginny ... (En el mismo dia)**

Ginny se levantó de su cama de un tirón, cuando terminó de bañarse y cambiarse, se dispuso a bajar a la sal común. Allí estaban Hermione y Ron hablando y riendo.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola- Respondieron ambos.

-Hermione ¿vamos?... Debemos estudiar ¿no?

-Si... Bueno Ron luego hablamos- Dijo saludándolo con la mano.

-¿Hermione?- Le preguntó Ginny ya estando ambas fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano que no me has contado aun?

-Nada¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo para asegurarme.

Ambas entraron a la vez en la biblioteca. Allí encontraron a Víctor leyendo y se sentaron a su lado.

-¿Qué lees?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Un par de idioteces que encontré en el profeta. Pero... nada importante... Y ¿ustedes que vienen a hacer?

-Tenemos que estudiar- Dijo Ginny molesta.

-Huy!...

-Si, es molesto- Dijo Ginny.

De repente los murmullos en la biblioteca se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Víctor, Hermione y Ginny dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Una lechuza irrumpió como un rayo. Esta traía una carta, y al pasar al lado de Ginny la soltó haciendo que cayera justo en sus manos.

-¡¡No voy a tolerar esto!!...- Chilló uno de los encargados de la biblioteca.

-Ábrela Ginny- Le dijo Hermione. Ginny abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Amada Ginny:_

_Esta carta es para avisarte que te estaré esperando en la sala multipropósito a las tres y media de la tarde, ya que en la mañana seguiré estudiando con Ron..._

_Espero que vengas... Te ama..._

_Harry._

-¡Que cursi que es para escribir cartas!- Opinó Hermione, a lo que Ginny afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, debemos ponernos a estudiar- Insistió Ginny.

Se quedaron toda la mañana estudiando, hasta que decidieron bajar al banquete.

Al entrar en el Gran Salón, Ginny comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Harry, pero no lo encontró.

-Ron¿Has visto a Harry?- Le preguntó Ginny sentándose en frente de él.

-No... Veo que andan desencontrados...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esta mañana también me preguntó por ti, pero tu ya te habías ido a la biblioteca.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que lo veré a la tarde.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Víctor se quedaron hasta luego de comer en la mesa hablando, compartiendo bromas, chismes, y otras cosas divertidas.

-Bueno debo irme- Dijo Ginny saludando.

-¿Ya es la hora?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Si... Adiós luego nos vemos.

Ginny se dirigió a la sala multipropósito. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, y, una vez en el pasillo de la sala, divisó una puerta blanca. Tomó de la aldaba y tiró de ella. Al entrar se paralizó unos minutos, no podía creer lo que veía...


	32. Chapter 32

**_Capitulo 32... Una relación arruinada_**

Ginny se encontró a su novio recostado en cima de Cho besándola apasionadamente. Ginny se quedó fría y con la boca abierta. No lo podía creer... "¿Cómo había sido capaz de...?" "Pero si Cho..." "El y yo somos... y esta con..." Ginny no podía pensar.

No aguantó más y se fue corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

"¿Cómo Harry pudo hacerle algo así?"... "¿Se estaría vengando por lo de Malfoy?"... "Pero si todo entre ellos dos estaba perfectamente bien, o al menos eso creía ella, pero seguramente estaba equivocada... Ella los había visto" Ginny ya no quería pensar más en ello.

**... Harry ...**

Se levantó algo mareado al día siguiente... "¿Dónde estaba?" se preguntó... Miró hacia todos lados... "¿Qué demonios hago en la enfermería?"... "¿Qué le había pasado esta vez?"... Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió fue hacia la puerta de la enfermería, ya quería irse de allí, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que hacía allí. Pero no se preocupó mucho, ya que nunca sabía que es lo que hacía allí cuando se despertaba en la enfermería. Se encaminó a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al entrar encontró a Ginny durmiendo en el sillón que se encontraba en frente de la chimenea, la cual tenía una suave llama ardiendo. Harry se le acercó a Ginny y notó que tenía los ojos rojos y la cara empapada en lágrimas.

-Ginny- Le dijo Harry moviéndola suavemente para que se despertara- Ginny, despierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Qué te paso¿Has estado llorando?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Ginny¿Qué ocurre?

-Como si no lo supieras- Le dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

-Dudo que no me hayas visto, pero ayer te encontré con tu amiga...

-¿De que hablas?¿Qué es lo que paso ayer?...Ginny yo... no recuerdo nada...

-Que conveniente...- Le dijo Ginny ya perdiéndose de vista en los dormitorios de chicas.

-Ginny aguarda...- Pero ya era tarde... Ginny ya estaba dentro de los dormitorios.

Harry se apresuró a subir las escaleras y se adentró en el dormitorio donde Ginny se había ocultado...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ginny?

-Ocurre que me dejé engañar por ti...

-¿Qué?... ¿A que te refieres?

-Que no nos vemos un día y te vas con otra... Harry ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?... ¿Qué te hice yo?

-No te entiendo Ginny...

-No te hagas el incrédulo, sabes perfectamente que hablo de lo que hiciste ayer...

-Pero... Ginny yo te juro que... No recuerdo nada... No se de que me hablas...

-Olvídalo...

-Pero necesito que me expliques por que estas enojada... Tengo derecho a saberlo...

-¡¡¡NO!!!... ¡¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!!

-¡¡¿¿ENTONCES POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS ENOJADA??!!

-TU LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE Y SI NO LO SABES, IMAGÍNATELO QUE PARA ESO ERES BUENO...

-¡¡DIOS!!- Gritó Harry enfadado- ¡¡NO TE ENTIENDO GINNY!!...¡¡CREI QUE TODO ESTABA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN ENTRE NOSOTROS!!

-¡¡YO TAMBIEN CREI ESO!!... ¡¡¡¡PERO AYER ME DEMOSTRASTE LO EQUIVOCADA QUE ESTABA!!!!...

-¡¡NO TE ENTIENDO!!... ¡¡Y TE LO REPITO NO SE LO QUE PASO AYER, Y SI FUE ALGO QUE TE HISO MAL... DISCULPAME!!!

-ES QUE NO BASTA CON ESO...

-¡¡¿¿Y QUE ES LO QUE NECESITAS PARA PERDONARME ENTONCES??!!

-DUDO QUE PUEDA HACERLO.

-¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE PELEAMOS??!!... ¡¡¿¿ES QUE ACASO TE GUSTA PELEAR CONMIGO??!!

-¡¡NO!! PERO NO VOY A TENER UNA SONRISA CUANDO ESTA TODO MAL ENTRE NOSOTROS.

-ME CANSE... CUANDO TENGAS GANAS DE EXPLICARME QUE CARAJO PASO... CON GUSTO TE ESCUCHARE, MIENTRAS TANTO... ADIOS...

-BIEN!!!... VETE... POR QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE- Y dicho esto Ginny se puso a llorar, y Harry se fue.

Harry salió hasta las manos de furia. No entendía que pasaba, hasta el dia anterior todo había estado perfectamente bien. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?...

Entró a su dormitorio y se acostó en la cama. Sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle si no se relajaba aunque sea un poco, así que decidió dejar de pensar en Ginny. Intentó recordar que era lo que había sucedido, que era lo grave que había hecho. Pero antes de que recordara algo, se durmió.

Al despertar al otro día recordó que comenzaba las clases, y, lo que más le molestó es que debía realizar los exámenes de Encantamientos y Pociones. Se levantó algo mareado de la cama. Se dirigió al baño y se cambió. Estaba dispuesto a bajar a la sala común pero vio a Ginny y Hermione hablando mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida. Decidió que era mejor quedarse en su dormitorio hasta que comenzara la hora de clases, no quería bajar al Gran Salón y ver a Ginny. Así que se acostó nuevamente en su cama.

Oyó a alguien subiendo las escaleras...

-¿Potter?... ¿Estas aquí?- Dijo una voz desde las escaleras...

-Si...¿Quién...?- Pero se detuvo al verlo entrar- Krum...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a despedirme, ya me voy y creí que estarías despierto por eso...

-Esta bien... No dormía...

-No me pude despedir de Weasley, no lo he visto aún, pero necesito que le pidas un favor de mi parte el cual también te pido a ti.

-Seguro...

-Cuiden bien de Hermione, dudo que la vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo, así que... Dile a Ron que no la descuide.

-¿Qué no que...?¿Pero el que...?

-Solo díselo, luego lo entenderá.

-Esta bien...

-Adiós- Le dijo Víctor estirando la mano para estrechársela.

-Hasta pronto- Y le tomó la mano.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Capitulo 33... Parecido a la venganza_**

Harry se quedó media hora recostado, pensando. No pensaba nada en particular, solo varias cosas sueltas... Cosas que no entendía. Pero el reloj al cual le había colocado alarma por miedo a que se durmiera, comenzó a sonar, cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que se levantó y lo apago.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y fue hacia la puerta de salida de la sala común. Se dirigió a la clase de encantamientos.

Todo el día había transcurrido muy lentamente. Sobre todo por que todo el día se había sentido mareado, con dolores terribles en la cabeza, no había comido hace una semana, así que su estomago estaba por explotarle. Fue de camino al Gran Salón, puesto que ya era medio dia y le tocaba compensar los días anteriores de hambre.

Cruzó los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que venía de las clases con Hagrid. Y al pasar al lado del lago, divisó el gran árbol que había en frente de este. Apoyado en él notó dos siluetas que se le hacían familiares. Cuando se dio cuenta de quienes se trataba, dejó caer su mochila, y se quedó con la boca abierta. No lo podía creer. ¿Acaso esa era Ginny y...?

**...Flash Back de Ginny...** _(el mismo dia)_

Ginny despertó y se levantó de un tirón, de pronto se acordó de que era el día en el cual reiniciaría las clases. Luego de cambiarse ordenó sus cosas y las colocó en su mochila. Tomó de ella y bajó a la sala común, allí estaban Víctor y Hermione.

-Hola Ginny- La saludo Hermione.

-Hola, veo que interrumpo algo así que ya me voy...

-No, emm... Solo me despedía es que hoy me voy- Dijo Krum.

-Oh!!... Bueno supongo que nos veremos en algún otro momento.

-Eso espero. Bueno chicas, iré a buscar unas cosas a los dormitorios.

-De acuerdo- Le respondió Hermione-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?- Le preguntó ya cuando Víctor había terminado de subir, y notando que su amiga estaba mal.

-Nada... ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tienes los ojos rojos¿Has estado llorando?

-Tal vez un poco.

-¿Qué paso ahora?

-Antes de ayer encontré a Harry besándose con Cho. Y ayer peleamos.

-¿Y el que te dijo?

-Que no sabia de que estaba hablando, que el no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día.

-Y no le creíste.

-No pude...

-Ven, vamos a desayunar, luego seguiremos conversando- Le dijo tomándola del brazo y caminando hacia la salida de la sala común.

Al terminar de desayunar Ginny fue a las clases que le tocaba. Tuvo pociones, adivinación, encantamientos y Defensa contra las artes oscuras. El dia fue realmente agotador para ella. Sin embargo nada se comparaba a lo que había sufrido los dos últimos días. Todavía no comprendía nada.

Tenía ganas de pensar, así que se fue al lago, y se sentó en el árbol que había enfrente a este. Al instante sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿¿Malfoy??¿¿Qué demonios haces aquí??

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver Weasley, pero donde el celoso de tu novio no nos encuentre, de ser posible, y... heme aquí.

-No quiero hablar contigo... ¡¡Déjame en paz!!

-No te pregunte si lo deseabas o no...

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Te quiero de vuelta... Quiero que te alejes de Potter... Quiero que me llames Draco...- Enumeró este.

-Nada de lo que me pides lo tendrás...

-¿A caso tu novio no te había traicionado?

-¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?

-Eso no importa... Creo que intenta vengarse por lo que le hiciste, perdón hicimos... ¿Tu que opinas?

-Que estas loco...

-Si... Estar contigo trae sus consecuencias...

-Apártate de mi- Lo empujó Ginny mientras Malfoy se le acercaba.

-¿Qué te molesta?... Te encantó lo nuestro...

-Me das nauseas... Aléjate- Lo volvió a empujar, Malfoy cada vez se le acercaba más.

-No seas tonta... Me extrañas... Y por ahí podrías demostrarle a Potter lo que se ha perdido por ir con Chang... ¿No crees?...

-¿Cómo es que sabes...?- Pero Malfoy no la dejó terminar ya que la besó apasionadamente. Ginny no supo que hacer, parecía que sus labios estaban pegados.

**...Fin Del Flash Back...**

Ginny no se daba cuenta de que ella también lo estaba besando. Luego de un rato reaccionó y lo apartó rápidamente.

-¿¿Qué es lo que te ocurre¡¡No puedes andar por ahí besando a todos!!

-Pero tu eres especial- Malfoy se acercó nuevamente pero Ginny lo empujó.

-¡¡Basta!!

-¿Por qué?... Si ambos lo disfrutamos...

-Eres repugnante...

-Desde tus labios no suena tan malo...

-Entonces quizás deba callarme...

-No tengo problema...- Dijo besándola nuevamente... Ginny lo alejó y lo golpeo en el mentón... Malfoy se enloqueció y sacó su varita apuntándole directo a la cabeza- ¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME PEGUEN!!... TODO IBA BIEN HASTA QUE ARRUINASTE LA QUÍMICA...

-Puedes guardarte la química en el bolsillo Malfoy... Y tu varita también, por que no te tengo miedo...

-Ya me cansé de ti...

-Y yo de ti...- Dijo golpeándole nuevamente en el estómago y levantándose dispuesta a irse...

-¡¡¡Me las pagarás Weasley!!!...- Le aseguró Malfoy retorciéndose del dolor.

Ginny se fue corriendo, no quería volver a verlo, como podía ser tan asqueroso y grosero...

Que enorme error había cometido... "Malfoy sabía todo lo de Cho... Quizás fue todo preparado... o... No, Harry estaba en cima de ella, no pudo no querer besarla" Ginny estaba cada vez mas confundida. Se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor y una vez allí, a su dormitorio.

Mientras tanto... Harry estaba en su dormitorio enfadadísimo¿Cómo era posible que por una simple pelea lo hubiese dejado, otra vez, por el idiota de Malfoy, que, ella sabia, jugaba con ella?... ¿Es que acaso le gustaba que la usaran?... Estaba realmente molesto, pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada, por eso decidió salir a volar con su escoba un rato para despejarse...

Al bajar a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con su novia que estaba entrando por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Esto me suena a figurita repetida- Le dijo Harry burlándose...

-No tengo ganas de hablar...

-Claro que no... Volver a engañarme con Malfoy debe consumir mucha energía... ¿verdad?

-No tengo tiempo ni ganas para explicarte nada ahora, así que deja de estorbarme por favor y déjame pasar- Le dijo al ver que no la dejaba subir las escaleras en forma de caracol.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó rindiéndose.

-Qué me expliques que fue eso... ¿Por qué lo volviste a hacer Ginny?...

-Yo no hice nada... El me besó...

-Pero a ti no te importó ¿verdad?... Al parecer lo disfrutabas...

-¿Y tu que?... Por que no eres un santo... Todavía no me explicaste que demonios fue lo que paso con Cho...

-Ya te dije que no se de que me hablas... Aguarda... O sea que, sea lo que haya sido... ¿Tu haces esto para vengarte?...

-¡¡Ya te dije que el me beso!!

-¡¡Y tu te dejaste!!

-NO ME DEJE... SI TU NO VISTE LO QUE SIGUIÓ A CONTINUACIÓN NO ES MI PROBLEMA...

-¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE ES TU PROBLEMA!!!!... ¡¡DIOS!!... GINNY ERES MI NOVIA, POR LO MENOS HABRIAS PODIDO TERMINAR CONMIGO ANTES ¿¿¿NO CREES???

-¿¿ACASO ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES??

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!... YO YA TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA... PERO PARECE QUE A TI NO TE BASTA...

-¿Y ME LO DICES A MI?... ¡¡¡NO FUI YO LA QUE BESO A CHO!!!

-YO NO LA BESE!!!

-SEGURO!!!... ¿¿Y YO QUE VI??

-NO LO SE... TU DIME...

-ESTOY HARTA... SIEMPRE QUE ABRES TU BOCA COMIENZAS A PELEAR!!!... HABLAMOS CUANDO ESTES TRANQUILO!!!

-ENTONCES ALEJATE DE MI POR UN RATO!!!... POR QUE NO ME TRANQUILIZARE HASTA QUE NO ME EXPLIQUES QUE FUE ESO!!!

-¿¿¿Y POR QUE NO ME EXPLICAS TU EL INCONVENIENTE CON CHO???

-POR QUE NO SE A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES... TE DIJE QUE NO RECUERDO NADA DE ESE DIA...

-DE ACUERDO, VUELVE CUANDO TE ACUERDES ENTONCES...

-NO CREO QUE VUELVA!!!...

-ENTONCES NO VUELVAS!!!...- Le dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta del dormitorio con fuerza...

Hermione y Ron entraron con una terrible cara... Al parecer habían escuchado toda su pelea y entraron en el momento equivocado...

-Descuiden... Ya me voy...- Le dijo Harry tomando su escoba y muy enfadado.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Capitulo 34... Harry desaparecido_**

Harry se fue al campo de Quidditch... Al llegar se montó en su escoba y empujó el suelo con sus pies. Subía en picada... Estaba tan enojado que no sabía lo que hacía.

Comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas... Necesitaba descargarse con algo, así que siguió subiendo cada vez más alto hasta que casi no se veía el campo... Luego comenzó a bajar en picada y a la velocidad de un rayo. Pero enderezó la escoba a unos cuantos metros del suelo. Volvió a ascender rápidamente pero se detuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... no estaba muy alto, a unos diez o quince metros. No se sentía bien, así que comenzó a bajar rápido con la escoba hasta estar a siete metros del suelo, donde se detuvo del dolor que tenía. Se tomó fuertemente el estomago con ambas manos, de pronto se acordó de que hace mas de cinco días que no comía nada y comenzó a notar nuevamente un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Luego comenzó a marearse cada vez mas, hasta que por fin se desmayó y se cayó. Se mantuvo en el aire, cayendo, hasta que llegó al suelo en el cual chocó con fuerza.

Al dia siguiente Ginny despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero igualmente se levantó y se preparó para asistir a clases. Al bajar a la sala común se encontraban Ron, Seumas, Dean, Neville y Hermione hablando en un tono preocupante.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó Ginny mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Estamos buscando a Harry, nadie lo ha visto desde anoche...- Le dijo Ron.

-Ah!... Era por eso- Dijo sin preocuparse- Ya aparecerá, solo le gusta llamar la atención.

-Que equivocada estas Ginny... ¿Por qué lo tratas así?... El te perdonó lo de Malfoy, te salvo de tu loca idea de suicidarte...-Le enumero Ron.

-Si, para luego cambiarme por otra... Deberías mencionárselo a el... Igual dudo que le importe... Da igual, tengo hambre, me voy a comer...

Ron se pasó todo el día buscándolo ¿Dónde se habría metido? Ni siquiera había dormido allí la otra noche, "Ya aparecerá" Se dijo Ron y se fue a acostar... Había sido un día agotador.

Al despertarse al siguiente día, Ron, lo primero que hizo fue ver a la cama que se encontraba a su lado, la cual pertenecía a Harry, para ver si este estaba en ella. Pero no había nadie, ni siquiera había sido usada. Estaba tal cual la había visto Ron la anterior noche.

Fue entonces cuando decidió levantarse de un tirón, cambiarse y comenzar a buscarlo por todos lados. Bajó a la sala común y estaba Hermione y Ginny hablando.

-Hola Ron- Lo saludaron ambas.

-Harry no durmió en su cama anoche tampoco.

-Busca en el dormitorio de Cho, quizás te lleves una gran sorpresa- Le dijo Ginny despreocupada.

-¿Podrías dejar de dudar de él, y sernos útil en algo?- Le dijo Ron enfadado.

-Tranquilícense- Los calmó Hermione al ver que Ginny abría la boca para contestarle a su hermano- Vamos a buscarlo. Debemos dividirnos, si no nunca lo encontraremos.

-Perfecto!!... Pero... ¿Dónde lo buscamos?

-En el lago, en lo de Hagrid, en la biblioteca. En todo Hogwarts.

-Bien... Hermione en la biblioteca, es tu especialidad, y en la enfermería. Ginny...

-No pienso ir a buscarlo...

-Ginny colabora ¿Quieres?

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡¡Deja de hacerte la rebelde y sirve para algo!!

-De acuerdo...- Dijo dándose por vencida.

-Ginny, tu irás al lago y a la cabaña de Hagrid. Y yo, por ultimo, iré a las mazmorras y al Gran Salón...

Los tres salieron de la sala común al mismo tiempo pero solo Ginny y Ron siguieron juntos hasta el vestíbulo, donde Ginny se separó para ir a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ron bajó los escalones de las mazmorras de dos en dos. Comenzó a atravesar los pasillos girando la cabeza para ambos lados para ver si Harry se encontraba por allí. Tras correr por diez minutos y, sin tener éxito, subió las escaleras de las mazmorras nuevamente hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Lo cruzó a toda velocidad, mientras se dirigía al Gran Salón. Al entrar estiró el cuello para ver por en cima de los alumnos que había ya sentados en las mesas. Pero no lo encontró tampoco. Luego se fue arrastrando los pies, dándose por vencido, hasta el vestíbulo, allí se encontró con Hermione y Ginny.

-Nada- Dijo Ron.

-Ni yo- Le dijo Ginny. Ambos miraron a Hermione.

-No me miren a mi, miren si Harry va a desvelarse para ir a la biblioteca- rió irónicamente- Y en la enfermería solo estaba Malfoy- Ginny rió.

-De acuerdo, aguarden un segundo- Se detuvo Ron- La ultima vez que lo vimos estaba peleando con Ginny- Esta se sonrojó- y luego lo vimos...

-Tomando su escoba...- Completó Hermione- ¿Ya se han fijado en el campo de Quidditch?

Los tres se miraron por un momento y luego salieron corriendo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cruzaron todo el camino, marcado con piedras que se dirigía al campo de Quidditch, en un santiamén. Al llegar, entraron y encontraron a Harry tirado en el medio del campo de Quidditch, inconsciente.

-Oh... Por Dios!!... Hermione, Ginny, Ayúdenme!!!- Les gritó Ron.

Lo tomaron a Harry de los brazos y los enrollaron en el cuello de Ron y Hermione. Ginny tomó la Saeta de Fuego.

Al llegar al vestíbulo decidieron...

-Ron!!... No puede asistir así a clases, llevémoslo a la enfermería- Le dijo Hermione mirando las lastimaduras de Harry. Esta apoyó la mano que no tenía rodeada en la cintura de Harry y la colocó en la frente de este- Está Hirviendo.

-Claro que esta hirviendo, pasó dos días y toda una noche con ese frío, ahí tirado- Le dijo Ron.

Al llegar a la enfermería Ginny corrió hacia una cama vacía y la desarmó, corriendo las sabanas para que Harry pudiera acostarse en ella. Ron y Hermione lo recostaron suavemente en la cama y lo taparon hasta el cuello.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35... Descubriendo la verdad**

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?- Le preguntó Hermione.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse con él...- Dijo Ron.

-Y nosotros debemos asistir a clases...

-Ginny quédate tu con él... no tienes clases hasta dentro de dos horas...

-Pero... Pero...- Dijo mirando a ambos.

-¿Pero que?... ¿Acaso no es tu novio?

-Si pero...

-Vamos Ginny... nosotros no podemos...- Le suplicó Hermione.

-Pero...

-Gracias, adiós- La saludó Ron.

Ginny se sentó en un banco que había al lado de la cama en la que Harry se encontraba recostado inconsciente.

-Veo que estamos otra vez los tres juntos...- Dijo una voz... Ginny lo ignoró- ¿Cómo haces para terminar siempre al lado de ese idiota?

-No molestes- Le dijo Ginny entre dientes...

-Es que no entiendo... Por tu culpa estoy aquí Ginny¿y estas al lado de ese idiota?... Deberías consolarme a mi.

-Malfoy, si tu eres un niño maricón que no se banca que una chica le de un golpe, no es mi culpa si no la tuya... Además te lo tenias bien merecido... Y ya deja de actuar por Dios!!... No tienes nada... Deja de faltar a todas las clases por un simple golpe- Ginny le había cerrado la boca. El no tenía nada que decirle. Así que cruzó sus brazos y se recostó.

En seguida entró Madam Pomfrey por el pasillo de la enfermería.

-¡Por Dios Draco, deja de llorar y vete a clase!...- Pero se detuvo, luego, en frente a la cama de Harry- ¿Y ahora que le pasó?...

-Cayó de su escoba hace dos días, recién hoy lo encontramos, esta colmado de fiebre- Le explicó Ginny.

-¡¿Se pasó dos días afuera y sin abrigo?!

-Había desaparecido, creemos que se desmayó mientras volaba. No sabemos por que pero al caer quedó inconsciente. Recién hoy lo encontramos.

-Vuelvo en un segundo, no me tardo...- Le dijo Pomfrey saliendo de la enfermería.

Ginny miraba a Harry como perdida... "¿Por qué te fuiste con Cho?" Le susurró. Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que apareció nuevamente Pomfrey.

-¡¡Que te largues he dicho!!- Le gritó a Malfoy. Este se levantó y se fue con una cara de burla hacia Pomfrey- Bien... Con esto la fiebre se irá en un santiamén- Dijo sirviendo un vaso con algo que se asemejaba a vino.

-¿Pero como va a tomarlo?... Esta inconsciente.

-No te preocupes- Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco y sacó un frasco pequeño. Lo destapó y se lo acercó a la nariz de Harry- Oliendo esto despertará. Luego de unos segundos Harry comenzó a abrir lentamente sus párpados y a concientizarce de todo.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?... Ah!!!!- Dijo tomándose la cabeza. Le dolía como si cien cuchillos se estuvieran clavando en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo- Le dijo Pomfrey- Bebe esto... Te sentirás mejor- Harry tomó el vaso y bebió un sorbo. Hizo una mueca de asco.

-Esto es repugnante.

-Pero te calmará el dolor- Harry volvió a tomar otro sorbo- Quédate quieto e intenta descansar. Yo le avisaré a tus profesores que te quedarás aquí... Y a los tuyos también- Dijo mirando a Ginny.

-No... emm... yo no me quedo, solo...

-Claro que te quedas... El chico necesita compañía por si acaso...

-Pero...

-Sin peros- Ginny se calló.

Harry y Ginny se estuvieron mirando un rato sin hablarse. Hasta que Ginny rompió el hielo.

-No creas que por que estoy acá, te he perdonado.

-No lo creo- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Harry no quería incomodar a Ginny por eso se recostó y fingió dormirse. Ginny comenzó a dar vueltas. No quería estar ahí. Deseaba estar en cualquier lugar excepto en ese y con él. Harry no pudo fingir más y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?- Le dijo dulcemente.

-Harry, no me hagas recordarlo. Solo estoy aquí por que Ron y Hermione me lo pidieron.

-¿Es que no puedo saberlo?... Hazme recordar algo... Por favor, te juro Ginny que yo...

-¿Qué no recuerdas nada?...

-Exacto... Si tan solo me dijeras lo que viste, quizás pueda hallar una explicación.

-Una excusa- Lo corrigió.

-Llámalo como desees.

-De acuerdo... Ese día recibí una carta con tu nombre que decía que querías que nos juntemos a las tres y media de la tarde en la sala multipropósito ya que debías estudiar con Ron de nuevo. A la hora que quedamos, te fui a ver, y cuando entré, te ví en el sillón que había en esa sala recostado en cima de Cho, besándola- Harry no sabía que decir.

-Pero... si eso es lo que pasó... ¿Por que yo desperté aquí, en la enfermería, en esta misma cama?

-¿Y yo que se?

-No entiendo... Ginny yo te juro que nunca te habría hecho una cosa así...

-Dime la verdad Harry, por favor...

-Esa es la verdad... No tengo explicación alguna para lo que paso, pero...

-No te habrás querido vengar ¿verdad?

-Ginny... ¿De verdad tu me crees capaz de eso?... ¿Crees que te haría una cosa así?...

-Ya no se que pensar Harry...

-¿Acaso yo no te perdone lo que hiciste con Malfoy, dos veces?

-La segunda es diferente... Yo no lo besé...

-¿Y tu como me lo aseguras?

-No puedo, debes confiar en mi palabra...

-Y si yo confió en tu palabra... ¿Por qué tu no confías en la mía?- Ginny no tenía respuesta alguna. El tenía razón.

-Necesito un momento sola...- Dijo levantándose del banco y saliendo de la enfermería.

"Perfecto" Pensó irónicamente Harry. "Otra vez lo mismo", "¿Cómo puedo hacer para demostrarle que no me acuerdo de nada?..." Harry sabía una cosa. Todo eso había ocurrido en la sala multipropósito, "quizás encuentre la respuesta ahí".

Se levantó de su cama. Tomó un sorbo mas de la poción que Pomfrey le dio para la fiebre, "Por si acaso" pensó, y se fue.

Al llegar a la nunca bien ponderada sala multipropósito, luego de recorrer todos los pasillos y subir y bajar todas las escaleras que fueron necesarias para llegar, se paró en frente de la pared, y pensó... "Necesito una sala que tenga la respuesta para arreglar todo esto. Una respuesta que sea directa. Necesito enterarme quien fue el causante de todo esto".

De pronto apareció la misma sala donde el había estado días antes con Cho, solo que él no lo sabía. Le sonaba familiar, sentía que ya había estado ahí. Pero esta vez, sobre la mesa ratona, no había cerveza de manteca, si no que había un libro viejo y cubierto con un poco de polvo. Harry extendió su mano y lo tomó. Este se llamaba "Conjuros sencillos, con efectos complejos"... Pero ¿que significaba?. Harry ojeó el libro y encontró una página marcada. En ella se podía leer...

_Conjuro número 23: El dormilón_

_Agarre su varita apuntando a la "víctima" y repita las siguientes palabras... "Dormilus Olvidus". Este conjuro causará que la "víctima" se duerma durante unas tres horas aproximadamente y olvide todo lo ocurrido durante la mañana de ese día y lo vivido durante la pequeña siesta..._

El libro seguía describiendo los efectos secundarios que podía traer en la víctima. Harry frunció el entrecejo y pensó "Parece que al que lo haya hecho no le importaría que esto me pasara" y realizó una mueca de asco.

Esa era la respuesta. Pero a Cho no se le habría podido ocurrir, era un poco tarambana para esas cosas, "en realidad es un poco tarambana para todo" pensó Harry riendo. Pero ¿quién sería si no?... No le importó.

Corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de Ginny. Pero no la encontró. Quiso cambiarse de ropa, ya que la que traía estaba todavía mojada. Así que subió al cuarto de chicos y se baño. Al salir se recostó en su cama a pensar. Se quitó los anteojos, pero como no había espacio entre todas las porquerías que Harry tenía sobre su mesita, abrió el cajón y una carta se cayó al suelo. Harry se volvió a colocar los anteojos, agarró la carta y se volvió a sentar en su cama y abrió la carta.

_Amado Harry: _

_Espero verte hoy a las tres de la tarde en la sala multipropósito, ya que estaré estudiando toda la mañana. Nos vemos... Te espero..._

_Ginny._

El se acordaba de esa carta. Si, era la que había recibido el mismo día que se peleo con Ginny. Ahora entendía todo. Se asomó a la escalera para ver si Ginny estaba en la sala común pero, no tuvo éxito. Luego se asomó a la ventana, y ahí la vio, estaba en el árbol que había enfrente al lago. Harry se apresuró a tomar la carta y el libro que había encontrado y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, cruzó la sala común y todos los pasillos, el vestíbulo estaba prácticamente vacío así que lo cruzó, también, sin problema y con mucha rapidez.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36... Siempre juntos

Al llegar al lago Harry se sentó al lado de su novia.

-Ginny ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Depende.

-¿De que?

-De si pelearemos o no.

-Claro que no. Traigo la excusa que me pediste.

-¿La que?

-Toma- Le dijo dándole el libro y la carta- Tu también me habías citado allí, solo que a las tres de la tarde.

-No entiendo, yo no te mandé ninguna carta.

-¿Y esto que es?- Ginny la leyó cuidadosamente.

-Pero esta no es mi letra. Además¿No crees que de haberte invitado lo habría hecho aquí?.

-Por eso es que debes creerme. Por que la carta que tu recibiste tampoco tiene mi letra y no te mandé ninguna carta.

-Pero...

-Aguarda, hay más... Observa el libro...

-¿Qué con el?

-Ábrelo... en esa pagina. Cuando saliste de la enfermería yo también lo hice, pero con otro destino; la sala multipropósito. Una vez allí busqué una sala que me diera la respuesta que necesitaba, y apareció la sala en la que tu me viste, y ahora lo se por que me acuerdo, con este libro sobre la pequeña mesa, con esa página marcada... Léela- Le dijo señalando la página. Ginny la leyó de arriba para bajo, y de abajo para arriba.

-Esto explicaría por que no te acordabas...

-Exacto, este conjuro me lo hizo Cho... Pero ella no fue la que escribió esas cartas, ni la que buscó el libro, no es tan inteligente, y esa- Dijo señalando su carta- no es la letra de Cho.

-No... ¿Pero de quien?... Aguarda, se me hace familiar... Pero no distingo de quien es... ¿Me la dejas?... Por ahí luego de mirarla un par de veces lo sepa...

-Seguro.

-Entonces... Creo que te debo otra disculpa...- Dijo apenada por la forma en que lo había tratado- Siento haber sido tan fastidiosa... Y siento que siempre tengas que soportar mis ataques...- Harry posó su mano sobre el mentón de su novia y levantó suavemente su cara y le secó las lágrimas que empezaron a caer de sus dulces ojos.

-Todos pelean Ginny... Si no¿Cómo nos divertimos?...- Ginny sonrió- Además, tus ataques de celos significan lo cuanto que te importo.

-Me alegra que lo veas así- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Y sabes por que lo veo así, Ginny?- Ella negó con la cabeza- Por que te amo. (Cursi no??... Pero algo bueno les tenía que pasar ¿no? Estoy harta de la tragedia).

-Yo también Harry- Le dijo acercándose a su novio y besándolo apasionadamente.

-No volvamos a pelear así¿Si?- Le dijo cuando terminó de besarla.

-De acuerdo- Harry se acercó nuevamente a ella y volvió a besarla. Se quedaron todo el día hablando allí. Hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. El estomago de Harry crujió, se había olvidado que todavía no había comido nada. Así que le propuso a Ginny que fuesen al Gran Salón.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37... Lo bueno de la pelea, es la reconciliación.

Ginny y Harry entraron al Gran Salón tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose a sus amigos, Hermione, Neville y Ron.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco escupió el agua, que estaba intentando tomar, cuando vio entrar a la pareja.

-¿Qué diablos...?- Dijo secándose con la manga de la túnica.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto su hermano que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué carajo hacen...¿Cómo demonios...?¿Qué diablos...?- Comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿Qué pasa?- Seguía su hermano, pero Draco no contestaba.

Por otra parte en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho estaba comiendo un trozo de pan cuando, al verlos entrar, se atragantó tanto que su amiga Marieta tuvo que golpearla durante cinco o diez minutos...

-¿Me quieres decir que carajo hacen esos dos juntos?- Le susurró enfadadísima a su amiga.

-Cho¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué está con el?...

-No te preocupes, tu eres mas linda...

-Y si lo soy¿Por qué demonios no soy yo la que esta con el?- Su amiga no respondió.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron juntos en frente de Ron y Hermione.

-Veo que se arreglaron- Dijo Ron, a lo que ambos se ruborizaron.

-Si, creo que si Ron- Le respondió Hermione viendo la reacción de sus amigos.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione pasaron un momento inolvidable entre charlas y risas.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y saludó a todos con las manos y a Harry, en especial, le dio un beso.

-Que linda pareja hacen- Suspiró Hermione cuando Ginny ya se estaba yendo.

Ginny se dirigía camino al vestíbulo cuando...

-Eh!... Weasley!!... Deja a Potter de una vez!!

-¿Y por que lo haría?

-Por que si no te las veras conmigo y no sabes de lo que soy capaz...

-¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado Chang?

-No... todavía no lo veo lejos de ti...

-¿Y por que debería estarlo?

-Por que si lo amas debes dejarlo ir, para que sea feliz conmigo...- Dijo con una sonrisa...

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a el?- Dijo mirando por en cima de los hombros de Cho y cruzando los brazos. Allí, a la entrada del Gran Salón estaba Harry cruzado de brazos mirando a Cho con enfado, y, al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Si Cho... ¿Por qué no me lo dices a mi?

-Em... Yo...- Pero Cho no continuo, ya que le dirigió una mirada de odio a Ginny y se fue.

-Me encanta esto- Dijo Ginny riendo- Que ridícula quedó... Estoy feliz- Dijo sonriendo.

-Que mala eres...- Dijo sonriendo- Pobre Cho, hoy no podrá dormir- Dijo riendo y tomando a su novia de la mano mientras se encaminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar allí Harry fue directo al dormitorio, estaba realmente agotado. Pero antes beso a su novia y se fue. Se cambio y se acostó. De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, Harry se sentó en la cama de un tirón, apoyando su espalda en la pared, asustado.

-Tranquilo... Soy yo- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-¡¡Dios santo Ginny!!... De verdad me asustaste...

-Lo siento...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lamento interrumpirte, se que tienes sueño pero para mi es muy importante decirte esto.

-No hay problema... todavía no dormía- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-De verdad siento que tengamos que haber peleado tanto en vez de pasar ese tiempo juntos. Lamento mucho, sobre todo, lo que paso con Malfoy... Y sobre todo lamento intentar suicidarme. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que hoy estamos juntos por eso mas que nada, siento que de alguna forma, eso tuvo que ver.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Ginny?... Es verdad que algo tuvo que ver... Fue lo que me dio el valor para dejar a Luna y para decirte lo que sentía luego de haberte rechazado antes... Pero no es verdad que gracias a eso estamos hoy juntos, por que si no, en estos días de confusión, lo nuestro habría terminado¿No crees?.

-Si, puede ser...- Reflexionó.

-Hoy estamos juntos gracias a lo que sentimos...- Le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

-Pero es que siento que algo no está del todo bien... No lo se, tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar con lo nuestro...

-Estamos juntos para afrontarlo, sea lo que sea¿no es así?

-Claro que si...

-¿Entonces a que le temes?

-A que me dejes... a que dejes de sentir lo que antes sentías por mi... Como lo que me paso con Malfoy antes.

-Oye!!... ¿Lo superamos no?... No temas- Le dijo abrazándola como dándole su apoyo incondicional, luego la separó y le dijo- En el universo entero no hay nadie mejor que tu para mi... Todos los obstáculos que tuvimos fue para probar nuestro amor... Y gracias a eso, hoy te puedo decir que te amo con todo el corazón Ginny...

-Y yo a ti Harry...- Este se le acercó y le dio un gran y tierno beso- Esto de pelearse cada tanto es genial, la mejor parte es la reconciliación- Le dijo Ginny riendo y volviéndolo a besar.

-Ahora ya no tengo sueño... Creo que tu deber es quedarte hasta que me duerma...

-Que meloso eres Harry...- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero debes quedarte igual.

-¿Si no hay opción...?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No hay opción- Negó Harry con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, hazme un espacio- Le dijo corriendo a Harry y sentándose a su lado.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron hablando y riendo. También hubo uno que otro beso en medio de la charla (Mentira!!!... Se besaron todo el tiempo :p).


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38... Declaraciones

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor...

-Ron... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Le preguntó Hermione antes de que subiera las escaleras.

-Seguro- Y se sentó al lado de Hermione en el sillón en frente a la chimenea.

-Esto es complicado de decir, pero ya estoy segura de esto, y se lo que quiero, por eso te lo voy a decir ahora...

-De acuerdo- Le dijo extraño, no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería decirle.

-Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste que sentías por mi- A Ron se le pusieron los pelos de la nuca de punta... ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que quería hablarle de eso?...

-¿Y... que pensaste?...

-Luego de pensar me di cuenta de algo que es mas importante que lo que haya pensado... Y es que yo siento lo mismo, Ron.

-¿En serio?... Pero... Pero¿Qué paso con Víctor?.

-Cuando me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba, el también lo hizo. Y fue cuando hablamos para aclarar todo. El si sentía algo hacia mi, y yo le dije que yo lo había hecho también en algún momento, por él. Pero que hace unos días, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en mi. Y fue cuando se enteró.

-Pero... Hermione yo... No se que decir, es que nunca esperé que esto nos pasa... digo me pasara...

-¿Y eso que significa?

-No se... ¿Qué significó lo que tu me dijiste?

-No lo se, yo solo debía decírtelo, a ti te tocaba el resto- Le sonrió.

-Pero no se que esperas de mi, Hermione.

-Esperaba que me dijeras que sentías.

-Tu ya lo sabes- Dijo bajando la cabeza al notar que se sonrojaba.

-¿Y... Que se supone que debamos hacer?

-No lo se, tu dime...

De pronto Ginny salió de los dormitorios de chicos silbando, al parecer Harry ya le había dado las buenas noches a su novia. Bajó las escaleras sin darse cuenta que la miraban. Cuando por fin lo notó, se detuvo en seco unos minutos...

-¿Qué?- Preguntó haciéndose la disimulada.

-¿Qué hacías allí dentro Ginny?

-Solo saludaba a Harry.

-Creo que se te está haciendo una costumbre ir allí ¿no?

-Déjala en paz, Ron- Le dijo Hermione- Recuerda que se acaba de arreglar con Harry, déjala vivir- Ron se calló, no la podía contradecir a ella.

-¿Y ustedes por que no duermen?

-Emm... ¿nosotros?- Pregunto Ron tontamente- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Solo preguntaba... Ya tengo sueño me iré a dormir¿vamos Hermione?

-Si... Adiós Ron- Le dijo Guiñándole el ojo.

-Que descansen.

Ron subió al dormitorio se acostó en su cama y cayó en el profundo sueño.

Ginny y Hermione, por otra parte, se estaban acostando...

-Tu hermano es muy lento, Ginny- Dijo Hermione resoplando.

-¿Y ahora lo notas?

-¿Cómo ablandaste tan rápido a Harry?... El era muy tímido, mira lo que has logrado.

-Son mis encantos naturales- Dijo Ginny sonriendo, con la carta que Harry le había dado a la tarde y que ella debía averiguar de quien provenía, en la mano. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz y encontró una vieja nota que Draco le había escrito. "¿Qué hace esto todavía aquí?... Pensé que ya me había deshecho de todas" Se dijo a si misma. La abrió para recordar cual de todas las cartas que el le había escrito, era. Luego miró la carta confundida, y abrió la de Harry, era la misma letra...

Al siguiente día Ron se despertó, pero se quedó en su cama pensando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. "Es mi oportunidad, ella siente lo mismo que yo... ¡Que idiota fui!... ¿Cómo no le dije nada?" Pensó enfadándose consigo mismo. Se levantó de la cama de un tirón, dispuesto a ir a hablarle a Hermione. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de los dormitorios cuando se acordó que todavía estaba en pijama. Así que decidió ir a cambiarse.

Cuando ya estuvo listo bajó a la sala común dispuesto a esperar a Hermione hasta que bajara, total era sábado, podía tomarse todo el día, pero no fue necesario, ya que alguien comenzó a bajar.

-Hola Ron, no esperaba verte tan temprano- Dijo sonriendo.

-Es que tengo algo que decir...

-De acuerdo... dilo- Dijo sentándose al lado de este.

-Estuve pensando lo de ayer y creo que...


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39... Amor para todos

-Creo que tenía que decirte algo que ayer no dije...

-¿Y que es eso?...

-Que te amo...- Hermione se quedó helada. Se lo había dicho, tanto tiempo había esperado por esas dos palabras, y ahora que por fin las escuchó, el momento había pasado tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿En... En serio Ron?- Preguntó sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Si... Y hoy me di cuenta que sería muy estúpido ocultarlo.

-Si lo sería...- Afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu que dices?

-Yo también te amo Ron...- Dijo acercándose a Ron lentamente. Pero Ron no aguantó más y la beso apasionadamente.

-Lo siento- Dijo apartándose. Estaba rojo.

-¿Por qué?

-No debí...

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No!!... Lo digo por ti, fue...

-Yo no me queje... ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo tu?.

-¿No te molesto que...?- Pero Hermione lo volvió a besar antes de que terminara.

-No...- Dijo cuando terminó de besarlo.

-Hermione...

-¿Si, Ron?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Hermione no respondió, estaba fría... Pero lo miró fijamente.

-¿En serio preguntas?

-Si- afirmó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que si...- Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente y volviéndolo a besar luego.

Mientras tanto Ginny cruzaba el pasillo que había entre el dormitorio de los chicos, el de chicas y las escaleras de bajada. Cuando lo cruzó, camino al dormitorio de chicos, a por su novio, pasó rápidamente la mirada por donde su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban en pleno acto, y siguió de largo. Unos metros mas adelante se detuvo en seco y se quedó pensando un instante. Luego volvió en sus pasos y vio lo que pasaba. No podía darle crédito a sus ojos. Se quedó mirando hasta que ellos terminaron.

-¿Qué miras?- Pregunto Ron sonrojándose, mirando a su hermana, que estaba suspirando como cuando veía películas de amor con finales felices.

-Nada, nada- Disimuló.

-Podrían hacer un poco de silenció ¿no?- Preguntó Harry que salía estirándose del dormitorio de chicos. Este al ver como estaban sus amigos, se detuvo al lado de Ginny con la boca abierta- ¿Qué me perdí?- Pregunto desorientado.

-A mi hermano y su amiga en plena acción- Le respondió Ginny divertida.

-Oh!!... ¿Por qué me haces esto Ron?... Podrías haberme esperado- Dijo aparentado molestia. Los cuatro rieron.

-Eh! Harry... Tengo algo que decirte... Pero no quisiera interrumpir a nuestro tortolitos- Le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-De acuerdo ven...- Dijo invitándola al dormitorio- Total están todos dormidos.

-Hey! Ten cuidado con Ginny, es rápida- Le dijo Ron riendo. Harry le guiño el ojo.

Ginny se sentó en la cama de Harry y este a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas la carta?

-Si...

-Ya se de quien es la letra...

-¿De quien?...

-De Malfoy.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-La compare con una de las cartas que me había escrito. No te preocupes, ya me deshice de ella- Le dijo al ver la cara de reproche que Harry le dedico.

-Y yo... Encontré una forma perfecta de hacerles pagar a esos dos lo que nos hicieron, pero sin herir a nadie... Creo que Malfoy ya se ligó suficientes golpes, pero algo de su propia medicina no viene mal- Dijo tomando el libro que tenía el conjuro que Cho había implementado en Harry- Creo que se merece algo de amor, ¿no crees?...

-¿Qué te traes Harry?- Lo miró divertida.

-Hay un conjuro llamado _"cupido"_... "_Este hará que se enamore de la primera persona que vea (sin importar el sexo) y este amor le será correspondido..."_ Luego dice... _"Este amor durará hasta que los que lo conjuraron terminen con él, diciendo las palabras siguientes en frente de la pareja..."-_ Leyó Harry- Bueno, luego decidimos...- Sonrió.

-¿Y quien será su pareja?

-¿Quién será la adecuada?- Dijo fingiendo incredulidad- Cho Chang...

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, hasta puede que cambie como persona.

-Perfecto- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa diabólica.

Ginny y Harry estuvieron planeando como sería todo. Ellos le mandarían cartas a ambos, una a Draco y una a Cho.

-Yo hago la de Malfoy- Dijo Ginny divertida. Harry la miró molesta- ¡¿Qué?!... Necesita que sea letra de mujer ¿No crees?.

-Pero el ya conoce tu letra.

-¿Y tu crees que se va a acordar?- Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Esta bien...

Comenzaron a escribir en dos trozos de pergamino. Ginny tomó el suyo y lo leyó en voz alta (pero no tan fuerte como para no despertar a sus amigos) para que Harry la aprobara antes de mandarla.

_Draco: _

_Debemos encontrarnos... Tengo un nuevo plan para ponerle fin a esta cursilería, te espero en las mazmorras, hoy a las seis. _

_Es un plan perfecto... Si no vienes lo lamentaras!!..._

_Cho._

-Creo que podríamos sacar ese "si no vienes lo lamentaras" ¿no?...- Preguntó Harry.

-Si, puede ser... Pensé que así no se acobardaría.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo un plan aparte para llevar a Malfoy allí por si no funciona.

-De acuerdo entonces- Dijo agarrando otro pergamino y escribiendo la carta nuevamente.

-Escucha la mía...

_Chang: _

_Veme en las mazmorras a las seis, es importante... Ya se como hacer para que te quedes con Potter... _

_Draco._

-Sencillamente genial- Le sonrió Ginny.

-Bien... Debemos ir a buscar la lechuza adecuada, no puedo mandar a Hedwin.

-Es verdad, vamos.

Harry y Ginny se levantaron...

-Aguarda- Le dijo Harry haciendo frenar en seco a Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-Debemos cambiarnos, no quiero enfermarme nuevamente, esa porquería que me dio Pomfrey, era horrible, y dudo que puedas con ella- Ginny lo miró unos segundos mientras pensaba.

-De acuerdo- Afirmo con la cabeza- Cuando termine voy a la sala común, allí nos vemos...

-Genial...

Ginny se fue del dormitorio. Y Harry tomó su ropa y se fue a bañar. Al terminar tomó las cartas y el libro de conjuros lo guardó debajo de su cama.

Al bajar se encontró con su novia y con sus amigos.

-¿Vamos Ginny?- Le pregunto Harry tomándola de la mano.

-Si- Afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto Ron.

-Emm... A mandar algunas cosas- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Nos vemos en el Gran Salón- Saludo Ginny, y dicho esto ambos se fueron.

Luego de mandar las cartas, Harry y Ginny fueron al Gran Salón a encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Hermione, y Harry al lado de Ron.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- Preguntó Ron.

-Nada... ¿Por qué preguntas?- Le dijo Harry incrédulo.

-Creen que soy idiota ¿verdad?...

-Tal vez un poco hermanito...

-Yo también quiero saber- Dijo Hermione interesada. Harry miró a Ginny como preguntándole si le decían, esta afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a hacerle una pequeña broma a Cho y a Malfoy.

-¿De que trata?

-Nada diabólico- Dijo Ginny lamentando.

-¿No crees que se comió suficientes golpes gracias a tu hermano y a mi?- Preguntó Harry...

-Pero todos se los merecía...

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, también se merece algo de amor ¿no crees?...

-Ya dejen de pelear y cuenten- Dijo Hermione.

-No peleamos... Solo... Debatimos- Dijo Harry.

-Entonces dejen de debatir y cuenten- Se apresuró Ron.

-Quiere lanzarle un conjuro cupido a Chang y Malfoy- Respondió Ginny.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esa Harry?- Le pregunto molesto Ron- Eso no le molestaría.

-No quiero que le moleste, quiero que deje de molestarnos a nosotros.

-Es razonable- Opinó Hermione.

-Si claro... Harry deberías dedicarte a otra cosa- Dijo Ron riendo.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40... El Plan a realizar

Harry y Ginny se levantaron al terminar, junto con sus amigos. Ellos fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentaron allí.

-Bueno... ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Ginny desesperada por la hora en que se juntarían Cho y Malfoy.

-Recién son diez de la mañana Ginny... Que desesperada eres- Afirmó su hermano.

-¿Que haremos?, Nadie tiene que estudiar nada ¿Verdad?

-Yo no...

-Yo ni pienso en libros- Dijo Harry. Todos miraron a Hermione.

-No me miren a mi, tengo mejores cosas en mente que hacer- Dijo mirando a su nuevo novio y sonriéndole.

-Perfecto, podríamos hacer algo juntos- Dijo Ginny.

-Ya quisieras- Le dijo Ron.

-¿Y por que no Ron?...- Preguntó Hermione.

-No lo se...

-Oigan, quiero mostrarles nuestro lugar Ginny... ¿No hay problema?- Pregunto Harry.

-Claro que no, es genial... Vengan.

Los cuatro fueron juntos. Ron y Harry tenían sus brazos alrededor de los cuellos de sus respectivas novias. Y estas estaban suavemente apoyadas en los hombros de sus novios. Se encaminaron al vestíbulo hablando y contando bromas. Cuando por fin llegaron al lago. Harry se detuvo en frente del árbol.

-Bien aquí es, ahora lo hacemos oficial... Ginny y yo éramos los únicos que estábamos capacitados para venir, pero ahora, ustedes también podrán usarlo como lugar donde encontrarse- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Ron.

Ginny se sentó y Harry a su lado. Luego se sentó Hermione y por fin Ron.

-Es precioso- Opinó Hermione.

-Si que lo es- Aseguró Ron.

-¿Cómo no iba a serlo?, lo escogimos nosotros- Dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su novio y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Esto es perfecto- Dijo Harry realmente feliz- Estar los cuatro juntos... Y... Así...

-Si que lo es- Afirmó Ron.

-Lo mejor es...- Comenzó Hermione- que nos juntaremos en vacaciones, y saldremos todos... ¿Verdad?- Dijo mirando a todos como esperando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto... Pero no hace falta esperar hasta las vacaciones...

-¿A que te refieres Ginny?- Le pregunto Harry.

-Chicos!!... Mañana es día de San Valentín, ¿A que creen que me refiero?...

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado completamente...

-¿No habrá salida a Hogsmeade?- Preguntó Ron.

-Claro que habrá...- Sonrió emocionada Ginny.

Los cuatro se quedaron hablando durante un rato largo hasta que casi oscurecía. Fue cuando Harry se acordó que tenían un plan que llevar a cabo.

-Ginny!!... Son las seis... Vamos

Ambos se levantaron, saludaron a sus amigos y se fueron. Se encaminaron hacia el castillo hablando sobre como harían todo.

-Bien, recuerda que a la primera persona que vea Malfoy, será de la cual se enamore. Procura que no seas tu y mucho menos yo- Le dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, los dos se miraron, pero siguieron caminando. Bajaron la mazmorra despacio y si hacer ruido. Allí estaba Cho. Al siguiente minuto, Malfoy salió de uno de las entradas hacia el aula de pociones. Harry y Ginny se miraron...

-Bien Chang, ¿Cuál es tu plan?...

-¿Qué plan?... Tu me ibas a decir el tuyo.

-_Cupido Encantatem_- Susurró Harry con su varita apuntando a Malfoy.

Malfoy se paralizó por un segundo y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Draco?... ¿Que tienes?- Este abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada tierna a Cho- ¿Draco, te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó esta extrañada, ya que Draco no dejaba de mirarla.

-Harry... Se suponía que debían sentir lo mismo...- Le susurró Ginny en el oído.

-No tengo idea.

-Bueno, lánzaselo a Cho también, antes de que se valla- Dijo mirando que Cho estaba a punto de echarse a correr, Draco cada vez la acosaba más.

Harry levantó nuevamente su varita y le apuntó a Cho. Esta reaccionó igual que Malfoy.

Al abrir los ojos, miró fijamente a Draco y lo besó.

-Creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- Le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Aguarda... ¿Será suficiente?

-¿Suficiente que?

-¿Aguantaran así hasta fin de año?

-Lo dudo, pero luego nos encargamos- Le dijo Ginny tirándole de la túnica a su novio. Al parecer Draco y Cho ya se ponían melosos, y Ginny no quería ver- Vamos Harry... Me sacaran el apetito- Le dijo todavía tirando de su túnica.


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41... Promesas

Mientras tanto, en el lago...

-No puedo creer esto...- Dijo Ron melancólico.

-¿Qué?

-Es que, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza el hecho de que estemos juntos...

-Si, es raro...

-Espera... Quiero que me prometas algo- Le dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que si las cosas no resultan como pareja, y no digo que valla a pasar...- Dijo algo nervioso al notar la cara de sorpresa de Hermione- La amistad que teníamos, no se arruinara, ni tendríamos una gran pelea, ni siquiera parecida a la de Ginny y Harry... Por que si fuese así, mejor dejar todo como estaba.

-Claro que no... Estamos bien así, y nada le pasará a nuestra amistad... No te puedo prometer que no pelearemos, por que hasta como amigos peleamos, pero nada grave, espero... Es todo lo que puedo asegurarte.

-Mm... Creo que es suficiente- Le dijo sonriendo. Se acercó a Hermione y la besó.

-Bien, creo que es hora de ir al Gran Salón, estoy ansiosa por saber como les fue a Harry y Ginny con su "malévolo" plan- Dijo Hermione exagerando y marcando las comillas. Ron rió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y ayudaba a su novia a levantarse.

Se encaminaron al Gran Salón. Una vez allí, encontraron a sus amigos sentados en el medio de la mesa de la casa de Gryffindor. Se adelantaron y se sentaron a su lado.

-¿Y?... ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Hermione sentándose.

Pero Harry no respondió, ya que estaba tomando un sorbo del jugo de calabaza que había en su vaso, pero la escupió toda al intentar reírse.

-¿Harry que demonios...?- Preguntó Ron secando su manga. Harry hizo una seña, con la cabeza para que miraran a la entrada del Gran Salón. Allí estaban Draco y Cho entrando, tomados de la mano, y dándose un beso al separarse para dirigirse cada uno a su mesa.

-Nos fue perfecto- Dijo Ginny mirando, también, la escena.

-Si ya veo- Dijo Hermione extrañadísima por lo que veía.

-Eres genial Harry- Le dijo Ginny besándolo. Este, todavía, estaba secándose.

-Si, lo se- Repuso este.

-Esa es la pareja mas ridícula que vi en toda mi vida- Dijo Ron con cara de asco.

-Deberás acostumbrarte, ya que seguirá así hasta que Harry los separe- Dijo Ginny.

-Lo cual dudo que haga- Repuso este.


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42... Un regalo para Ginny

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó ansioso por el día que era. Se levantó, se cambió y bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí estaba Ginny, leyendo, sentada en el sillón en frente a la chimenea.

Harry bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, no quería que su novia se enterara que estaba ahí hasta que fuera el momento oportuno para sorprenderla. Pero antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras...

-Feliz día de los enamorados Harry- Le dijo Ginny sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Ginny...- Dijo molestó y pisando fuertemente el piso- Siempre me haces lo mismo... ¿Por qué me arruinas la sorpresa?...

-Lo siento... No puedo evitarlo... Es que intento no hacerlo, pero no eres muy disimulado...

-De acuerdo... Feliz día de los enamorados- Le dijo extendiendo la mano en la cual tenía una caja roja en forma de corazón.

-¿Para mi?...

-Si... Tu eres mi enamorada ¿No?...

-Eso creo... ¿Qué es?

-Averígualo- Le dijo Harry dándole el paquete. Ginny lo abrió y le brillaron los ojos.

-Gracias- Dijo Ginny levantándose y abrazándolo- Espero que no signifiquen que soy gorda.

-Ginny!!...

-Es que son bombones...

-Pero no eres gorda, y dudo que vallas a serlo a causa de esto...- Dijo señalando la caja de bombones- Además no son bombones ordinarios... Estos son de la tienda de Fred y George, pero no es un chasco, en realidad son bombones que nunca se acaban. Comes uno, cierras la tapa y aparece de nuevo...

-Pero con esto voy a terminar redonda... ¿Harry me quieres hacer engordar...?

-No seas tonta... Estos bombones no engordan...

-Y... ¿Fred y George los probaron antes en alguien?

-Si... En mi- Rió.

-Mm... No es de mucha ayuda...- Dijo poco convencida.

-Voy a olvidar lo que acabas de decir...

-De acuerdo...- Dijo Ginny riendo- Gracias... Es genial- Y lo besó.

-De nada...

-Este es mi regalo- Ginny extendió la mano con un paquete delicadamente envuelto. Harry lo tomó con una gran sonrisa. Lo desenvolvió suavemente. Era un álbum de fotos de ellos en sus mejores momentos.

-Esto es... simplemente genial- Le dijo y la besó.

-Son fotos de nosotros dos y también hay de Ron y Hermione, y todos nosotros juntos, en algunos casos... Es para que no te olvides de nosotros en las vacaciones.

-¿Cómo me voy a olvidar?... Tu no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, te escribiré cartas todos los días... O cada dos, si no Hedwin renunciará como mi lechuza- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y quien dijo que quería librarme de ti?- Le dijo y se le acercó y lo besó.

-De todas formas... ¿Cómo tomaste todas estas fotos?...

-Es un hechizo fácil, solo tenía que tener cerca mi varita en esos momentos y pensar como quería la foto.

-Genial... Luego me lo enseñas.

-De acuerdo... Pero deje más espacio para las fotos que hoy nos sacaremos en Hogsmeade.

-Genial...

-Feliz día tórtolos- Dijo Hermione que se había levantado de la cama hace poco y estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Feliz día a todos- Dijo Ron que recién salía de los dormitorios de chicos.

-¿Están listos para la gran salida?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Mas que nunca- dijo Ginny

-Perfectamente bien- Opinó Harry.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a cambiarse para el gran día que les esperaba.

Al terminar de cambiarse, Harry, bajó a la sala común junto con Ron. Al llegar allí se encontraron con que todos los Gryffindors estaban allí, esperando para salir.


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43... Una gran noticia

Al llegar allí, todas las tiendas estaban decoradas con enormes figuras rojas en formas de corazón, como era la costumbre.

Al notar que todos los lugres estaban atestados de chicos, como, también, era la costumbre, los cuatro amigos, se dirigieron a la tienda de chascos que los gemelos Weasley tenían a pocos metros de allí.

Pero al llegar notaron que también estaba lleno de gente. Los cuatro se miraron y se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse a "Cabeza de puerco". Pero no llegaron a realizar dos pasos...

-Hola hermanito!!!- Le dijo abriendo los brazos esperando un abrazo. Ron se dio vuelta.

-George??...

-No!!!...Fred... ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?- Dijo bajando los brazos con un aire de desilusión.

-Lo siento.

-Veo que hay mucho trabajo ahí dentro- Dijo Harry acabando con la discusión.

-Si, pero deje a George encargándose de eso- Le respondió sonriendo- Vengan.

-Pero... No entramos.

-Hermione, creo que nos subestimas... Teníamos todo en mente. Adelante por favor- Le dijo señalando con la mano hacia la entrada a la tienda.

Al entrar, tuvieron que separarse para pasar los cinco, y poder llegar hasta el mostrador, para luego, estar detrás de el.

-Adelante, son nuestros invitados especiales- Le dijo Fred señalando una puerta que dirigía al almacén que contenía la mercadería de la tienda.

Al entrar en él, se encontraron con estanterías altísimas con muchos paquetes de diferentes colores. Y, al final de un pasillo que parecía eterno, había una mesa con un par de sillas a su alrededor.

-Siéntense, por favor... Acomódense, están como en su propia tienda... Era solo un chiste, siéntense de una vez- Dijo Fred enojado al observar que los cuatro lo miraban sin entender el chiste- ¿Quieren una cerveza de manteca?... George y yo las conseguimos gratis- Les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

-Emm... ¿Te molestaría si te pregunto algo Fred?- Pregunto Ron.

-No hermanito...

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?... ¿Es que acaso te debo algo?

-¿Es que no los puedo recibir contento de verlos?... Hace mucho que no los veo... Y veo que no han desperdiciado el tiempo- Dijo Fred cambiando de tema y mirando a las parejas, ambas estaban tomadas de la mano, y, al escuchar esto, los cuatro se sonrojaron y se soltaron sin pensarlo.

-¿Emm...?- Dijo Ron haciéndose el distraído- No se a que te refieres- Dijo mirando al techo.

-Como quieras... siéntense, ya les traigo su cerveza de manteca- Y dicho esto desapareció.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- Preguntó Ron intrigado.

-No se, da igual, sea lo que sea, es genial- Dijo Ginny sonriendo y sentándose. Harry, Hermione y Ron también se sentaron.

-Ya volví¿me han extrañado?- Dijo Fred apareciendo y con una bandeja la cual tenía cinco jarros llenos de cerveza de manteca. Hermione se sobresaltó y Ginny se sorprendió de que hubiese vuelto tan rápido- Tengan- dijo dándoles un jarro a cada uno.

-Fred, en serio me preocupas- Le dijo Ron insistiendo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo dándose por vencido y sentándose al lado de su hermano- Debo pedirte un favor, a ti y a Ginny.

-¿¿A mi que??

-Escuchen... Angelina y yo estamos comprometidos- Ginny escupió lo poco que había tomado de cerveza de manteca.

-Lo siento- Dijo Ginny secándose.

-No... No estamos comprometidos de la forma que ustedes piensan- Dijo negando con las manos al notar las caras de Harry y Ron- No- Rió Fred- Estamos metidos en un apuro, a eso me refiero- Ron se relajó.

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave Fred?- Preguntó Harry con aire de suficiencia.

-Ella esta embarazada- Esto causó que Ginny se atragantara con el siguiente sorbo de su bebida, Harry se paralizo, pero cuando tomó conciencia de lo que le pasaba a su novia, comenzó a darle unas leves palmadas en la espalda para que esta se relajara. Ron, por otra parte, al intentar tomar un sorbo de su bebida se la volcó encima al no calcular donde estaba su boca. Hermione era la única que no se había sorprendido. Ella, a diferencia de sus amigos, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Que dulce- Dijo Hermione. Fred sonrió como agradeciéndole el apoyo.

-¿¿Dulce??- Dijo Ron extrañadísimo por lo que su novia había dicho- ¿¿Qué tiene de dulce??

-Ron, ellos se aman...- Dijo explicándole tranquilamente- Eso unirá su relación- Dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Fred.

-Eso no da pie a... a eso- Dijo Ron temiendo mencionar la palabra "embarazo".

-Mira Ron, no te pedí opinión, solo te pido que me ayudes a decírselo a mamá...

-Pero... ¿Cómo?... Se pondrá histérica.

-No si hallamos la forma adecuada de decírselo- Interrumpió Ginny.

-¿¿A si??... ¿¿Y cual es la forma adecuada??- Ron estaba rojo.

-Casándose- Afirmó Ginny con la cabeza. Esta vez fue Fred el que se sobresaltó. No había prestado gran atención a la conversación de sus hermanos, pero al oír esa palabra cayó en la cuenta de que Ginny tenía algo de razón.

-No creo que eso le caiga muy bien a mamá- Admitió Ron.

-Pero no podrá impedirlo, ya que si Fred está enamorado y, ya tiene la edad suficiente, puede decidir por su cuenta.

-Pero ¿¿que si Fred no se quiere casar??

-Debería haberlo pensado antes- Lo peleo Ginny.

-Hey!!... Todavía estoy aquí- Dijo Fred molesto- Y... Si quieren mi opinión, creo que Ginny tiene razón- Admitió con la cabeza- Además... Yo la amo.

-Pero y si ella no desea casarse contigo- Insistió Ron.

-Bueno...- Dijo Fred pensando- En ese caso, no me casaré, pero cuidare de mi hijo.

-Bien dicho hermanito- Dijo Ginny contenta.

-¿¿Les importaría si opino??- Preguntó Harry tímidamente. Había estado callado toda la discusión al igual que Hermione.

-Seguro- Aseguró Fred.

-Creo que a Molly le encantaría la noticia, es verdad que al principio se pondrá algo mal, pero será breve. Creo que se encantará más todavía, que luego de decirle que tendrá un nieto, le digas que te casarás por que de verdad la amas- Dijo Harry mirando a Fred.

-Puede ser- Reflexionó este- Gracias Harry- Dijo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras se levantaba para encaminarse al mostrador de la tienda- Se lo diré a George.

-De nada.

-¿Qué fue eso Harry?- Preguntó Ron extrañado cuando Fred ya se había ido de allí.

-Si Harry explícanos- Le pidió Ginny que, al parecer, le había encantado todo eso. Harry solo sonrió.


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44... Un dia lleno de amor

Harry y sus amigos salieron de allí luego de terminar sus bebidas y de hablar y reír por unos momentos.

-Harry, vamos allí por favor...- Le dijo Ginny señalando un lugar casi lleno, pero no atestado como todos lo demás, estaba delicadamente decorado con dulces y elegantes corazones rojos, y luego lo miró tiernamente.

-No Ginny, por favor no allí, me trae malos recuerdos- Dijo melancólico. Claro que le traía malos recuerdos, fue allí donde se encontró con Cho cuando salieron juntos el año anterior.

-Por favor... Mira, es bellísimo- Ginny cada vez lo miraba con más dulzura y de vez en cuando, formulaba uno que otro puchero, los cuales, según Harry, demostraban la belleza natural de Ginny, esa belleza que el amaba, su belleza interior.

-De acuerdo... No me gusta esto- Dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, quien se estaba besando con Hermione segundos antes- Tu hermana es muy persuasiva- Dijo señalándola.

-Claro que lo es... Es una Weasley- Le respondió Ron con orgullo.

-Las mujeres somos muy persuasivas Harry- Lo corrigió Hermione. Ambos sonrieron.

Al llegar al cargadamente decorado lugar, los cuatro se sentaron en la ultima mesa vacía al lado de la ventana, que había. Harry y Ginny se sentaron enfrentados en los asientos que estaban al lado de la ventana, Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y Ron al lado de Harry enfrentado a su novia, a la cual tenía tomada de la mano.

-¡¡Miren!!... Allí están nuestros amigos- Dijo Ginny señalando por encima de los hombros de Harry. Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo. Allí se podían notar una pareja muy peculiar, Draco y Cho.

-Muy típico de Cho traer a sus victimas aquí- Dijo Harry enfadado. Ginny lo miró molesta- ¿¿QUÉ??- Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Por que no te olvidas de ella de una vez...

-Ginny, solo fue un comentario...

-Pero eso quiere decir que estas celoso...

-¿¿De Draco??... Por favor!!...

-Harry no puedo creer que luego de todo lo que nos hizo, te siga gustando... Apuesto a que no te hubiera molestado besarte con ella de verdad en la sala multipropósito¿Verdad?...

-Ginny... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Pregunto Harry que no sabía en que momento habían comenzado a discutir.

-Nada... No me ocurre nada- Dijo levantándose bruscamente del banco. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del local.

-Emm...- Dijo Harry al notar que Hermione y Ron estaban allí- Ya vuelvo- Y dicho esto se levantó siguiendo los pasos de Ginny. Hermione y Ron se miraron.

Al salir, Harry notó que su novia se dirigía a la piedra que había enfrente a la entrada de la casa de los gritos. Al llegar allí la vio sentarse en ella. El se le acercó dulcemente.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?

-Nada... ¿Por qué?- Dijo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Cómo por que?... Por el escándalo ese- Dijo señalando la dirección del local.

-Ah!... Eso fue solo mi estrategia- Dijo Sonriéndole muy tiernamente- Quería salir de ahí sin que Ron y Hermione nos siguieran. Creo que ambas parejas deben tener algo de intimidad¿No crees?.

-O sea, que eso solo fue... No estas enojada¿Verdad?...

-Claro que no...- Dijo acentuando la obviedad.

-Yo pensé que... Bueno, supongo que no importa.

Ginny miró a Harry, a sus dulces ojos verdes, y se perdió en la mirada de su novio, parecía flotar de felicidad al penetrarse tanto en sus ojos. Harry sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Te mencione lo mucho que te amo?- Le dijo absurdamente Ginny.

-Creo que lo has mencionado un par de veces- Dijo Harry sonriendo- Pero no me molesta que me lo recuerdes.

-Mejor así...- Dijo acercándose lentamente a él.

-Ginny¿Yo te he mencionado lo mucho que significas para mi?- Le dijo muy melosamente.

-Creo que lo has mencionado un par de veces- Repitió- Pero no me molesta que me lo recuerdes.

-Mejor así- Afirmó Harry. La tomó suavemente del cuello y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios se tocaron, y fue cuando Harry comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione se miraban...

-Creo que tardarán en reconciliarse- Dijo Ron pícaramente.

-Eso espero, así tendremos un tiempo solos...- Ron se sonrojo.

-No soy muy expresivo ¿Verdad?...- Dijo Ron algo triste. Hermione lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y vaciló. Luego estiró su mano por encima de la mesa hasta tocar la mano de Ron.

-No lo se... Nunca me detuve a pensarlo- Dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente. Ron se acercó por encima de la mesa, al igual que Hermione, y se besaron muy tiernamente- Que meloso eres Ron- Le sonrió nuevamente luego de besarlo.

-¿Es un cumplido?...

-Viniendo de mi... Si- Afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo. Luego de besarse se mantuvieron mirándose el uno al otro con mucho amor en sus ojos. Pero Ron desvió su mirada al ver que Harry y Ginny se acercaban tomados de la mano.

Al sentarse en sus respectivos lugares, Ginny observó a la pareja de Cho y Draco. Harry, al notar su interés, también se dio vuelta para observarlos, y, como no se encontraban a mucha distancia, podían oír perfectamente su conversación.

-¿Por qué eres así Chang?- Le preguntó enfadado Draco.

-Yo no tengo la culpa... Tu me fastidias...

-Basta, me cansé...- Repitió Draco levantándose del banco. Al pasar por al lado de la mesa de ellos, Draco miró a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo traviesamente.

-Harry... Por casualidad ¿Te acuerdas del hechizo que le lanzaste a esos dos?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Claro que si...

-¿Qué tal si avivas un poco el fuego?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Seguido de eso, Harry le sonrió a su novia y saco su varita. Hizo unos movimientos y susurro unas palabras apuntando a Draco, y luego a Cho.

Draco se paró en seco y vaciló. Cho, por otra parte, se paró de la mesa y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio, y al llegar a este, lo abrazó tiernamente y este también a ella. Luego él la separo y la beso. Acto seguido salieron ambos del local tomados de la mano y hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Harry, Ginny y Hermione sonrieron satisfechos, Ron, en cambio, tenía una mueca de asco en su cara.

-Ya no tengo hambre- Negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible Ron- Le dijo su hermana.

-Es verdad... Ni yo me lo creo- Dijo sonriendo. Los cuatro rieron juntos.


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45... Los exámenes finales

Al volver de Hogsmeade, los cuatro amigos se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, al igual que todos los demás alumnos de su misma casa. Cuando se hallaban allí, Hermione tomó una mesa y reservo sus otros tres asientos para sus amigos, antes de que los demás los tomaran. Los cuatro se sentaron.

-Bueno, y... ¿Ahora que sigue?- Dijo Ron al ver que luego de sentarse, nadie sabía que decir.

-Estudiar- Dijeron Harry, Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?... No cuenten conmigo- Dijo Ron riendo irónicamente.

-Vamos Ron... Ya son los finales- Lo alentó Harry.

-Y, luego de eso, solo nos quedará un año para terminar- Dijo emocionada Hermione.

-Bah!!... Tragas- Dijo Ginny mirando al techo y celosa, ya que a ella le esperaban dos años más todavía.

-Ya te tocará a ti Ginny- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa malévola. Ginny refunfuñó.

Luego de hablar por un rato Harry y Ron se fueron a sus cuartos y Hermione y Ginny al suyo.

Se pasaron dos semanas seguidas trabajando en las tareas y estudiando en los tiempos libres. Cuando ya no les daban tareas para que pudieran estudiar, los cuatro se encontraban en la biblioteca, solo que Ginny estudiaba por separado, y, cuando no entendía algo le preguntaba a Harry, y el siempre le respondía, "No me preguntes a mi Ginny, yo no entiendo nada, eso ya lo vi¿Tu crees que me acuerdo?... Pregúntale a Hermione". Pero siempre después de eso, y al notar que Ginny se ponía mal por la forma en que Harry le hablaba, este la besaba para que no se enojara con él.

-Bueno creo que con esto hemos terminado¿Ustedes que dicen?- Dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos, pero estos estaban con la cabeza sobre los libros, durmiendo, o intentando dormir- ¿¿Han entendido algo de todo esto o fui la única que estudió??.

-Si, yo algo entendí- Dijo Harry levantando la cara.

-¿Y tu Ron?- Preguntó y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Ron estaba profundamente dormido. Hermione lo comenzó a sacudir despacio. Ginny, que estaba mirando aquello, estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

-¡¡¡RON!!!- Le gritó Ginny.

-EH!!... ¿¿QUÉ??... ¿¿QUÉ PASA??- Se despertó mirando para todos lados. Hermione miró a Ginny con reproche.

-Ginny es una biblioteca- Le susurro Hermione.

-Lo siento- Dijo y volvió a su libro.

Todos volvieron a la sala común juntos y tomados de la mano de su pareja. Cuando llegaron a la sala común Hermione y Ron se quedaron allí y Harry y Ginny fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir, estaban realmente agotados.

-Ron, en serio¿Sabes algo?... Mañana son los exámenes.

-Lo se... No te preocupes... Tengo todo bajo control, es solo que tenía algo de sueño, pero si te escuche hablar... Me encanta escucharte hablar- Le dijo sonriéndole. Hermione se sonrojo- Sigues sonrojándote- Le dijo- Pensé que esa etapa la habíamos pasado ambos- Le volvió a sonreír.

-No lo puedo evitar- Dijo algo bochornosa.

-No hay problema... Te queda bien ese tono- Le dijo Ron señalando sus pómulos.

-Gracias...

-A ti cualquier cosa te queda bien- Le volvió a decir y Hermione se sonrojó más aún. Ron giró la cabeza mostrándole la mejilla a Hermione y señalándola, como esperando un beso de recompensa. Hermione se acercó y cuando iba a besarlo Ron giró su cabeza nuevamente para besarla el también.

Al día siguiente, pasados los exámenes, los tres se fueron a la sala común sin decir nada y allí se encontraron con Ginny llorando. Harry soltó su mochila y se le acerco.

-Ginny... ¿¿Qué te pasa??- Le preguntó preocupado.

-No lo puedo creer- Dijo negando con la cabeza y llorando más aún- Los exámenes...

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Los reprobaste?... Ginny mama te matara- Le dijo Ron.

-¿¿Reprobarlos??- Dijo Harry sin entender- Si estudió durante todo un mes.

-No los reprobé. Los pasé todos con la nota más alta, soy la nueva alumna promedio- Dijo llorando más aún.

-¿¿Y por que lloras??- Le preguntó Ron molesto.

-Ron esas lagrimas no son de tristeza. Son de emoción- Notó Hermione. Ginny afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pero... Ginny... Podrías llorar con nosotros...- Le sonrió Harry- Bueno, con Hermione en realidad- Dijo riendo- Tu hermano y yo somos un desastre.

-Hey!!...- Se enfado Ron. Harry solo le sonrió.


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46... La primera pelea, y la última...

A dos días de terminar el sexto curso en Hogwarts, Harry se fue al lago a recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese año. "¿Quién creería la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar en un año?" pensó. Se había emocionado, había sufrido, amado, y se había alegrado, "Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo" pensó nuevamente.

-¡¡Harry, Harry!!... Te tengo una noticia- Gritó, de lejos, Ginny, que estaba bajando la lomada que había antes de llegar a donde se encontraba Harry- Mañana... los Gryffindors... harán... una fiesta... en la sala común- Logró decir entrecortadamente por la agitación y sentándose al lado de su novio.

-¿A que hora?...

-No lo se... a la tarde, supongo... Lee Jordan se encargará de saquear la cocina del castillo- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Le preguntó al notar que su novio había ido solo al lago.

-Nada... ¿Por qué?

-¿Por que no me avisaste que vendrías?

-Es que solo quería pensar unos segundos...

-Bueno, entiendo... Me voy- Dijo algo triste.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Harry extrañado.

-No se, pero te dejaré así piensas...

-¿Crees que prefiero pensar a pasar mi tiempo contigo?- Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente. Ginny también le sonrió y volvió a sentarse- Que tonta eres Ginny... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?...- Ginny bajó la cabeza como pidiendo disculpas. Harry levantó suavemente la cabeza de su novia con su mano y la beso dulcemente.

-Siempre me haces quedar como una tonta- Dijo Ginny sonrojándose.

-Al lado mío, eso nunca podría pasar... Yo soy el mas tonto de los dos, ¿No crees?- Le dijo y luego la volvió a besar.

Al día siguiente, luego del mediodía, Ginny y Harry se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, junto con Neville y Seumas.

-Que lástima que Luna no pueda venir- Dijo Seumas algo triste.

-¿Y quien dijo que no?- Preguntó Lee Jordan que estaba acompañado por un grupo de chicos con capuchas tapándoles las caras. Todos se descubrieron, y Luna se encontraba en el grupo- Se que es algo fuera de lo común, e ilegal, le podríamos llamar, pero, no daña a nadie verdad, además... hay muchas parejas armadas con chicos y chicas de otras casas, me parecería muy feo de nuestra parte separarlas- Dijo sonriendo satisfecho de su hazaña.

-Esto será divertido- Dijo Ginny mirando como Luna corría al encuentro con su novio. Ya que Ginny estaba más alejada de lo usual de Harry, este le hizo una seña para que se sentara en su regazo. Ginny negó con la cabeza, no deseaba pasar tal vergüenza, no quería que le mencionara lo mucho que pesaba. Pero Harry se levantó y se sentó al lado de Ginny y cuando esta estuvo distraída la alzó con la facilidad con la que se levanta a una pluma y la colocó sobre sus piernas. A Ginny la tomó de sorpresa, pero al ver que Harry la abrazó una vez en cima de el, se sintió muy cómoda y se dejó llevar por el momento.

-¿Qué demonios...?- Dijo Ron saliendo de los dormitorios aturdido, al parecer recién se levantaba de una siesta- ¿Por qué tanta gente?... ¿Qué celebramos?...

-El ultimo dia en Hogwarts... Claro que tenemos un año mas, pero...- Dijo Lee emocionado.

-Da igual, deja de cuestionar y disfruta la fiesta...- Le dijo Harry al ver que se disponía a preguntar otra cosa- Además, me he enterado de que tu novia bailara...- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Hermione?... Ella... ¿Qué?

-Hola a todos- Dijo Hermione entrando risueña a la sala común.

-Hey!... ¿Quién te ha metido esa absurda idea en la cabeza?- Le preguntó Ron rojo de celos, no quería compartir a su novia.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le dijo Hermione confundida y encaminándose a donde estaban Harry y Ginny, ya que Ron todavía no bajaba las escaleras de caracol.

-Lo siento- Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- Se lo dije sin pensarlo.

-¿No le habrás mencionado por casualidad que...?

-Si... Es que...

-A ver Ginny, te levantas un segundo por favor...- Le pidió dulcemente Hermione. Ginny y Harry la miraron confundidos, pero Ginny se levanto del regazo de Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que...?- Pregunto Harry.

-Como... se te ocurrió... Decírselo- Dijo tomando a Harry del cuello y revoleándole la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás. Lo hacia suavemente, y en forma de broma, pero a Harry lo tomo completamente por sorpresa.

-Hermione!!... ¿qué haces?- Le preguntó Ron extrañadísimo desde arriba. Hermione lo soltó.

-Lo siento- Dijo arreglándose la falda que se le había levantado levemente- Fue un momento de torpeza- Rió como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?...

-Si es solo que no comprendo como Harry pudo revelarte algo así- Dijo mirando molesta a Harry.

-Y yo no entiendo como pudiste ofrecerte para bailar alocadamente en frente de todos- Dijo Ron reprochándole a ella.

-¿Harry tu...?- Le preguntó Hermione señalando a Ron- ¿Eso fue lo que le mencionaste?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Claro... ¿Qué creías?- Respondió este extrañado.

-Yo pensé que... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?... Siento ese... momento de torpeza- Dijo moviendo las manos con la forma en que había sacudido a Harry.

-No hay problema...- Dijo sin preocuparse y haciéndole gestos a Ginny para que se sentara nuevamente en su regazo. Esta se sentó contenta.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué temías que me dijera Hermione?- Pregunto Ron molesto.

-Nada...

-Y... ¿Por qué te ofreciste para bailar?.

-Ah!... Eso- Dijo posando la mano en su nuca- No importa- Y dicho esto subió a su dormitorio.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione?- Le pregunto desorientado su novio.

-A prepararme... ¿Qué crees?...- Y Hermione se fue a su dormitorio. Una vez allí tomó unas prendas que su madre le envió y se dirigió al baño contenta. Cuando estaba quitándose la túnica y comenzando a desabrochar su camisa, Ron entró por la puerta del baño.

-AH!!... ¿¿Ron, te importaría??- Le preguntó mirándolo a Ron a los ojos que se había quedado embobado, lamentando no haber llegado unos mementos después, cuando ya se hubiera sacado la camisa.

-Lo siento- Dijo cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Pero no la cerró del todo, la dejo entreabierta para poder hablarle- Escucha!- Le comenzó a decir, mientras Hermione se cambiaba del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Por qué bailaras en frente de todos?... ¿Es que acaso me quieres dar celos?.

-No bailare en frente de todos...-Dijo poniéndose la parte superior del traje que había preparado.

-No... solo en frente a todos los Gryffindors... Ah! Si... me olvidaba, y algunos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff...

-No seas tonto, yo nunca haría una cosa así... Harry lo exageró todo...

-Y ¿Cuál es la excusa que me darás?...- Pregunto impaciente.

-No es una excusa- Se quejó Hermione ya terminando de cambiarse.

-¿A no?.

-No!- Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia el dormitorio, mas exactamente a su cama para agarrar unas cosas que había en cima de ella. Ron se quedó pasmado.

-¿Qué es eso que traes puesto?... No saldrás así...- Le dijo Ron negando con el dedo índice.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo deteniéndose y dándose vuelta para ver a su novio. Ya estaba molesta.

-Por que no... No voy a dejar que todos te vean así- Le dijo señalando su ropa.

-Solo voy a bailar...

-¿En clase de baile se utiliza eso?...

-Es un baile árabe...

-¿Un baile que...?

-Árabe, muy común entre _Muggles_... ¿Qué tiene de malo?... Se que es algo ajustado, y que es algo abierto pero...

-¡¿Algo abierto?!... Hermione le falta un pedazo en todo tu vientre...

-Es así...

-Y esta lleno de... de brillo...- Dijo señalando unas pequeñas figuras brillantes.

-Son lentejuelas...

-¡¡No me importa lo que sea!!... No bailaras con tan poca ropa en frente de todos...

-¡No es poca ropa!

-¿A no?... Hermione por favor... Eso te marca el busto- Dijo señalando la parte superior del traje- Todo tu estomago está descubierto y ese pantalón se transparenta todo, además de tener dos enormes tajos en ambos costados... No, no es poca ropa- Dijo irónicamente.

-¿Sabes que?... Ya me cansé...- Y dicho esto tomó su ropa nuevamente y entro en el baño. Cinco minutos mas tarde salió vestida con su aburrida túnica y la falda que le llegaba hasta después de las rodillas.

-Ah!... Reaccionaste... Al fin- Dijo mirando al techo. Pero Hermione no lo miró, dejó sus prendas nuevamente sobre su cama y bajó a la sala común. Ron la siguió.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras en forma de caracol.

-¡¡No me pasa nada Ronald Weasley!!- Dijo Hermione molesta.

-Eh!... Hermione, ¿Bailaras?- Le pregunto Harry esperanzado. Ginny le pego un codazo.

-¡¡No!!

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo Harry enfadado. Ginny lo miró reprochándole.

-Por que Ronald Weasley no quiere.

-¡¡RON!!- Le dijo Harry molesto. Ginny se paró de su regazo y puso sus manos en la cintura. Lo miraba amenazante. Harry la tomó y la volvió a sentar.

-Es solo un chiste Ginny... Solo trato de ayudar a Hermione- Dijo susurrándole.

-Si, claro... Eres un baboso- Le dijo Ginny celosa.

-Claro que no...

-Apuesto a que si yo bailara te enfadarías también...

-¿Apostamos?- Dijo Harry esperanzado de verla bailar.

-¡¡Harry!!...

-De acuerdo, solo bromeo...

-Mi hermano es muy celoso... Mira si va a dejar que baile en frente de todos...

-Pero Hermione solo quería darle una sorpresa, ella me lo dijo.

Mientras tanto Hermione, se disponía a salir de la sala común y Ron la seguía. Hermione quería irse al lago o a algún lugar tranquilo, sin que Ron la siguiera. Llegó hasta el vestíbulo.

-¡Hermione!...¡¡Hermione aguarda!!- Volvió a decirle al ver que no se detenía.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se paró en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada... ya te lo dije...

-Pero... No parece que nada pase...

-NO... PASA... NADA- Le dijo Hermione molesta. Y siguió caminando.

-¿Es por lo del baile?...

-Si Ron... Es por el baile...

-Pero...

-¿Pero que?... ¿Qué excusa tienes?...

-Escucha... Allí hay un montón de gente... Tu no eres así... ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Qué le paso a la Hermione que conozco, a mi Hermione?...- Hermione bajó la cabeza, triste- Tu no usas esa ropa ajustada... Confieso que no te quedaba nada mal- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- Pero... Tu no eres así... Tampoco eres de exhibirte en público...

-Pero... Es que todo el verano estuve practicando y... Solo quiero que lo aprueben...

-¿Qué lo aprueben?

-Que aprueben el baile...

-Pero, si a ti te gusta, no necesitas que nadie lo apruebe... ¿Lo bailas por que te gusta o por que se lo quieres mostrar a otros?...- Hermione reflexionó, ya mas tranquila.

-Es verdad...

-Pero... Si de verdad se lo quieres mostrar a ellos- Dijo señalando las escaleras que subían a la sala común- Entonces ve...- Le dijo arrepintiéndose de haberle prohibido de eso antes.

-No...-Reflexionó- esta bien... Tienes razón, yo lo practiqué por que a mi me gusta.

-Igual...- Dijo sonriendo- A mi no me importaría verte bailar... Ese traje te quedaba muy bien... ¡Que lastima que no se usen como ropa casual!- Dijo y rió.

-Ron!!...

-¿Qué?... Es que te quedaba bien...

-Gracias...- Y dicho esto, ambos se tomaron de la mano y volvieron a la sala común a disfrutar de la fiesta de despedida.


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47... Circunstancias sospechosas

Al día siguiente, Harry fue despertado por otro de los gritos de Ron.

-¡¡¡HARRY!!!... ¿¿ES QUE NO ESCUCHASTE CUANDO NOS LLAMARON??

-¿Qué?... Eh!!- Dijo Harry despertándose de repente.

-Levántate bello durmiente... Oh!... Bello durmiente, que gran broma, ¿entendieron?- Les dijo a Dean y a Seumas mientras ría. Estos estaban arreglando sus cosas. Se miraron extrañados.

-Ron... ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Seumas riendo.

-Bah!... Ustedes no entienden...- Dijo con un ademán despectivo- VAMOS HARRY!!- Le volvió gritar al notar que se había recostado nuevamente en su cama.

-Déjame... Estaba soñando algo emocionante...- Le dijo Harry tapándose la cara con la sabana.

-Vamos Harry, saldremos en media hora... Deprisa- Dijo sacándole la sabana y obligándolo a levantarse. Harry se levanto para tomar la sabana nuevamente y taparse- Bien, le avisaré a Ginny que no la acompañaras al desayuno- Ron se quedó esperando a que se levantara. Pero en vez de eso Harry volvió a dormir.

-Ya déjalo Ron, que duerma, solo se perderá el desayuno de despedida... Es riquísimo- Insistió Seumas- De verdad creo que no le gustaría bajar- Seumas se quedó esperando a que Harry reaccionara, pero nada- Ya déjalo- Dijo molesto por que no reaccionaba.

Ambos bajaron al Gran Salón hablando divertidamente. Cuando legaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione, a quien saludó con un gran beso. Y a su hermana con un movimiento de manos.

-Ron... ¿Y Harry?- Preguntó Ginny.

-El bello durmiente sigue en su cama- Ron rió- ¿Entienden?- Les dijo a Hermione y a Ginny- El bello durmiente- Repitió.

-Ron...- Le dijo Seumas que estaba sentado al lado de él y apoyándole una mano en la espalda- De verdad te voy a extrañar...

-Como todos en este colegio- Agregó Dean.

-Volviendo al tema- Dijo Ginny al ver que Ron se ponía melancólico- ¿Qué es lo que paso con Harry?

-Ginny... No es el centro del mundo...- Dijo Ron molesto.

-No del tuyo, pero si del mío- Se molestó su hermana.

-Explícale de una vez Ron...- Se molestó Hermione.

-Intentamos despertarlo, pero estaba realmente agotado, no tengo idea por que, no se acostó tarde ¿verdad?- Dijo mirando a la hermana. Esta se ruborizo- ¿Hasta cuando duró su fiesta Ginny?.

-¿Y yo que se?- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ten cuidado con lo que te traigas...- Dijo adoptando una cara realmente seria- No quiero enterarme de nada que me saque de las casillas- Dijo con una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué insinúas?... ¿Por quien me tomas?...- Dijo realmente enojada.

-Tu lo sabes bien... Te estaré vigilando.

-No hace falta- Dijo levantándose y tirando su servilleta en el medio de la mesa- Creo que se me cuidar sola.

-No te estaré cuidando a ti... Si no a Harry.

-¡¡Púdrete Ron!!- Le dijo Ginny realmente herida y alejándose de la mesa de Gryffindor y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué fue eso Ron?- Le pregunto Harmione extrañada. Seumas, que todavía tenía la palma de su mano en la espalda de Ron, la quitó y se corrió un poco al costado para dejarles algo de intimidad.

-No se a que te refieres.

-La heriste Ron... ¿Acaso no viste su cara?...

-¿Y tu no escuchaste la conversación Hermione?... Creo que algo raro pasa ahí- Dijo mirando a su hermana que se alejaba de allí.

-No creo que nada pase allí, nada mas que mutuo amor...- Lo reprochó Hermione.

-No... Ella se puso nerviosa, ¿no lo notaste?...

-¿Y como no va a estar nerviosa?... No dejaste de presionarla.

-Si, claro... Ahora es mi culpa... Seguro- Y dicho esto Ron se levantó enfadado y se fue a la sala común.

-¿Y por que te enojas conmigo?- Le preguntó Hermione que lo seguía con la mirada. Ron no respondió, solo se limitó a caminar y se fue.

Hermione se levantó también dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar al pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda, cruzó la sala común casi trotando y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, enojada.

Cuando Ron llegó, por fin, a su cuarto, se encontró con que Harry seguí durmiendo tranquilamente. Ron lo empezó a sacudir fuertemente para despertarlo.

-Harry... Vamos... Despierta, te tengo que preguntar algo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo boca abajo sobre la almohada.

-¡¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?!... ¡¡ESTOY ALTERADO!!...- Harry se dio vuelta y lo miró.

-Si, ya veo... ¿Qué paso?...

-Eso te pregunto a ti... ¿Qué paso ayer con mi hermana?...

-No entiendo la pregunta... ¿Qué quieres que te conteste?...

-La verdad, ¿Qué paso?...

-Nada, ¿Qué tenia que pasar?¿Ella esta bien?... ¡¿Qué le paso?!- Se alteró Harry.

-Nada... Tranquilo, nada le pasa.

-Huy!... me asuste.

-Escucha... ¿Qué fue lo que paso luego de que me fui a dormir?...

-Ginny y yo nos quedamos hablando con Seumas y con Luna... Luego...- Harry se detuvo y bostezó levemente llevándose la mano a la boca.

-¿Luego que?- Pregunto ansioso- ¡¡¿qué paso?!!

-Luego tomamos un par de cervezas de manteca y Ginny se fue a dormir.

-¿Y tu que?

-Yo... Yo me quede hablando con Neville hasta las tres de la mañana y luego ambos subimos... Ron ¿qué ocurre?...- Preguntó por fin.

-Nada...- Dijo ya mas tranquilo.

-¿Seguro?

-Es solo que creí... Bah!... Da igual... Vamos levántate de una vez, ya nos vamos...

-De acuerdo, ya voy...


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48... De nuevo a Privet Drive

Una vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron encontraron un compartimiento seguido del de Draco y Cho, en el cual estaban Frederik, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson. Y al estar tan cerca se podían oír sus discusiones.

-¿Por qué tenemos que soportarla a ella?- Preguntó Parkinson señalando despectivamente a Cho.

-Por que es mi novia, y si no te gusta, te puedes ir- Chilló Draco.

-No creo que a eso se le pueda llamar una novia- Dijo celosamente Pansy, lo que provocó que Cho se levantara de un salto de al lado de Draco y se tirara en cima de Parkinson, esta comenzó a gritar alocadamente. Cho la tenía tomada de los pelos, y Draco tomaba a su novia de la cintura y la traía hacia el para acabar con la discusión. Al mismo tiempo Goyle intentaba sostener a Pansy. Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Ron comenzaron a reír ante escuchar todos esos gritos y peleas.

-Bueno, creo que serán unas vacaciones diferentes para los Malfoys- Dijo Hermione contenta.

-No lo dudo- Aprobó Ginny.

-Y para nosotros también, ¿No creen?- Dijo Ron mirando a su novia y, Harry, comprendiendo el punto, miró a su novia. Los cuatro sonrieron.

Al llegar a la estación Harry tomó las dos manos de su novia y se detuvo...

-Bueno, creo que es aquí donde nos despedimos.

-Creo que si... Pero, no te preocupes, te mandaré cartas- Dijo y le guiño el ojo.

-Y yo a ti... Bueno, espero que pases unas muy dulces vacaciones- Le sonrió.

-Igualmente- Y dicho esto se abrazaron y luego se dieron un gran beso- Adiós Ginny. Luego hablamos.

-Adiós- Dijo soltándole las manos y despidiéndose.

Ron, por otra parte, fue a saludar a los padres de Hermione, pero prefirió que ella le contara el tipo de relación que tenían, no sabia como podían llegar a tomarlo. Cuando los padres de Hermione se pusieron a hablar con los de Ron, ellos se apartaron un poco para poder despedirse sin problemas.

-Bueno, no me extrañes demasiado- Le dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Eso será imposible... Claro que voy a extrañarte, pero nos escribiremos, ¿Verdad?...

-Seguro...- El la abrazó como si se fuera a la guerra y nunca mas la volvería a ver. Pero a Hermione no le importó. Se había puesto tan melancólica, que casi lloraba.

-Bueno, adiós- Dijo dándole un tierno beso de despedida.

-Adiós...

Ambos se fueron con sus padres, y Harry se fue con sus tíos... Cuando estaba por subir al auto de Vernon...

-¡¡HARRY!!- Le gritó Ginny unos cuantos metros mas atrás. Harry se dio vuelta y se acercó a ella- Les he contado a mis padres, dijo que luego te pasaran a buscar para no tener que aguantarte a tus tíos... Espero que eso sea mañana- Dijo emocionada- Pero igual te mandaré una lechuza para avisarte, ¿de acuerdo?...

-Gracias...- Sonrío- Cada vez me los aguanto menos- Dijo mirando de reojo al auto, en donde su tío Vernon le gritaba que ya se iba- Bueno, debo irme, adiós- Dijo y la besó nuevamente.

-Adiós...

Al llegar a Privet Drive, Harry subió a su recamara y dejó el baúl en una esquina del cuarto, pero luego se acordó de algo que tenía en él, así que lo abrió cuidadosamente y sacó un gran paquete, ya desenvuelto, y lo abrió. Se abalanzó sobre su cama y abrió el álbum de fotos que Ginny le regaló. Notó que ella había agregado fotos del día de Hogsmeade y del expreso y de ese día en la estación. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49... Una gran sorpresa

La semana en Privet Drive pasó muy lento, como siempre. Duddley lo molestaba como de costumbre, pero a Harry no le afectaba tanto, ya que cuando se enojaba mucho con su primo, se encerraba en su cuarto y miraba el regalo de Ginny una y otra vez hasta que se calmaba, y salía del cuarto como nuevo y con una gran sonrisa.

El mes pasó demasiado lento para el gusto de Harry, pero pequeñas cosas eran las que les hacía pasar el día un poco mas rápido, cosas como cartas que Ginny le enviaba o Ron, incluso Hermione le mandaba varias cartas para mantenerlo al tanto de cómo iba su relación con Ron. Pero ese día recibió la carta que había estado esperando tanto tiempo.

_Mi querido Harry:_

_Bueno, espero que no te moleste que te escriba tanto, es solo que te extraño mucho, pero esta carta es mas especifica que las otras. Esta es especial. Primero que nada, espero que no la estés pasando tan mal con tus tíos... Mentira, en realidad espero que no te guste estar ahí, ya que mis padres te pasaran a buscar un dia de estos... Estoy tan contenta. Ojalá te guste esa noticia también... No veo la hora de tenerte aquí conmigo._

_Por lo que me he enterado, Hermione volverá de Alemania en un par de días y sus padres se tienen que ir a visitar a un pariente y decidieron dejar a Hermione. Ron le ha insistido a mamá para que la invitara a alojarse aquí mientras tanto, y ella les ha insistido a los Granger, creo que no tuvieron otra opción más que dejarla, ya que tenían presión, también, por parte de Hermione, ella les ha insistido mucho para que la dejaran, al parecer lo extraña. Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de persona extrañaría a Ron?... Yo adoró cada vez que no esta en casa, hay tanta paz. En fin..._

_A Ron no lo banco más, esta todo el día con un pequeño calendario mágico que papa le regalo contando los días que faltan para ver a Hermione. Yo también estoy contenta de que venga, así no estará tan molesto Ron, dudo que valla a cambiar en algo, pero bueno... Por otra parte, yo estoy mas o menos como Ron esperándote a ti, creo que es algo de familia. Espero que me extrañes tanto como yo a ti..._

_Bueno, ya nos veremos entonces... Besos._

_Tu dulce Ginny._

_P.D: El pergamino tiene el aroma del perfume que uso yo... Es para que te acuerdes de mi, me pareció una buena idea, ya que es el perfume que tu me regalaste, ¿Te acuerdas?, y ese que, según tu, me queda tan bien._

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su cara. Estaba tan contento. Luego se llevó el pedazo de pergamino a la nariz, aspiró el dulce aroma de este y sonrió como sonreía cada vez que olía ese perfume en Ginny.

Al día siguiente Harry estuvo esperando todo el dia alguna noticia de los Weasley, pero nada. Así que se quitó la remera y sus pantalones y se durmió en bóxer, ya que era una noche muy calurosa. En seguida cerró los ojos. Harry se despertó alterado, alguien estaba sentado en su cama. Se sentó de un tirón, tomó sus anteojos de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama y se los puso...

-¡¿Ginny?!- Ginny miró con agrado, y un poco de deseo, su torso desnudo, Harry, al notarlo se sonrojó y se tapo los bóxer y sus abdominales.

-Hola Harry- Sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la madrugada...

-Las tres de la mad... ¡¡LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA!!...

-SHH!!!... Despertaras a tus tíos...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?

-Vengo a liberarte- Dijo y lo besó.

-Guau... Ya estoy liberado- Le sonrió luego de recibir el cálido beso- Pero... ¿Por qué a esta hora?.

-Por que quería sorprenderte en tu rutina...

-Mi rutina a esta hora es dormir...

-Y la mía también, pero por ti, hice una excepción- Le sonrió con agrado.

-¿Y tus padres?- Dijo levantando la cabeza a ver si los veía.

-No están- Negó con la cabeza. Harry frunció el entrecejo- Es que me dijeron que no te podrían buscar hasta dentro de dos semanas... ¿Cómo crees?, yo me quejé- Harry rió- Así que te vine a buscar.

-Y... ¿Tus padres saben?- Ginny sonrió traviesamente- Ginny... ¿Tus padres saben?, no quiero que se enojen con nosotros.

-Tranquilízate, si lo saben, solo que no saben que vendría a esta hora.

-Pero Ginny...

-Bueno, no importa, ya estoy aquí...-Harry se calló- Escucha... ¿Qué tal si preparas tus cosas y nos vamos de aquí?- Dijo mirando para todos lados- Este lugar me dá escalofríos- Harry asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en la cama- ¿Qué esperas?- Le preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Ginny... Me tengo que cambiar...

-Oh!... Si- Rió tontamente- Si... Lo siento- Dijo y se levantó- ¿Dónde te espero?.

-Si quieres puedes esperarme abajo, o en el pasillo, no tardaré en cambiarme.

-De acuerdo.

Harry, una vez que Ginny salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, se comenzó a cambiar. Luego sacó el baúl del colegio, y metió un par de prendas junto con los útiles de él. Sabía que faltaba para las clases, pero no quería tener que volver a lo de los Dursley a por sus cosas. Luego metió el obsequio de Ginny junto con todas las cartas amorosas que ella le había escrito, no quería dejarlas, sabía que si lo hacía su molesto primo las leería. Y metió un par de cosas más que creyó útiles.

_**...¡¡¡FINAL FELIZ!!!...**_


End file.
